Twisted Sentiments
by ZeroPotential
Summary: As Sora begins a new quest, the delicate balance between Light and Darkness is shattered and the worlds are thrown into upheaval. Enemies old and new begin emerging for a new campaign of terror as Sora and his friends fight to oh whoops fic kiboshed.
1. Prologue: Sleeping Beasts

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and any other related properties. They belong to their rightful owners. Honestly, if I did own Kingdom Hearts, what would I be doing writing fanfic for it?

BTW, this story is post-Reconnect, AKA the secret ending to Birth By Sleep. So just proceed with caution if you're still attempting to dodge spoilers.

**TWISTED SENTIMENTS**

Prologue- Sleeping Beasts

What was that feeling?

It twitched from where it slept, waiting, forever waiting. The darkness cloaking it was warm and familiar to its skin. It was the only sensation it was familiar with beyond the bloodlust and thrill of battle. It was unfamiliar to anything else. Who knew how long it had slept there? Who knew how long it had hung in the twilight, without purpose, haunting this desolate world?

But now, it began to stir.

This feeling, whatever it was, had served to jolt it out of sleep. It reached out and felt for an opening. The darkness around it began to form and dissolve. It uncurled from a fetal position and let itself land on the ground gently, without fanfare. Whatever expression it had was lost within the dark abyss of its helmet. To any onlooker, it must've made a strange sight in the barren wasteland of the Keyblade Graveyard. A black and white splotch of color amongst the drab brown setting, if its outlandish outfit did not draw attention to it then the extreme amount of darkness it exuded would more than suffice. Not that it cared what anyone would think about it.

In truth, this monster could not think sufficiently to even know that. It cannot feel anything because it doesn't know what to feel and is quite incapable of feeling anything. All it had were fragments of memories, flashes of random events. It wasn't able to put them into context because it did not know how. All it knew was to find the 'feeling' that had woken it from its slumber. That was the overriding thought in whatever passes for a mind in its head. All it could do was fight through anything and everything to find this 'feeling' and learn how it woke him.

It was nothing more than a shell of a soldier clinging to a lost past.

The Dark Soldier did not know where to start but it knew that it would reach its destination. All it could think now was to find the thing – or was it person? – that proved powerful enough to serve as a beacon for its return. All it had to hold on was that familiarity calling out to it like a siren drawing it closer and closer to the finishing line. Every step it took was a lifetime in this abandoned world but the Soldier did not heed the slow pace or the vastness of the world that it was trapped in. Time was immaterial to a beast that had no comprehension of it. All it knew was that it will not rest until it had its answers.

_You….should not….exist…._

The Soldier immediately turned around, a Keyblade blazing into existence within its hand at the sound of the voice. The voice came from a figure clad in armor kneeling on the ground, holding on to a Keyblade stabbed into the ground. The Soldier's stance did not soften, regarding the man as an obvious threat. The twisted sentiment that lay before it was obviously a threat. Something at the back of its mind nagged the Soldier. It screamed repeatedly in its head, warning of the armored knight in front of him. The Soldier kept its Keyblade high in the air, waiting for a sign of aggression

_You….robbed them….of….a future…_

_..Aqua….Ven…_

_For…their sake…..I will…..return you….to…..oblivion!_

Words left to the wind, the knight stood up. Its cape fluttered majestically against the wind as the knight grabbed the Keyblade in front of him and unsheathed it from the ground, ready to fight. Whatever eyes he might have had were lost behind the cold gaze of his visor.

The Soldier did not feel fear. It only felt ecstasy. Years had passed, countless years lost within that dark oblivion spent waiting, waiting for a sign. Now that it has awakened once more, the thrum and thrill of imminent conflict served to fully wrest the Soldier away from the doldrums and sleep and back into the waking world. This pitiful knight would not be enough to lock him away once more. Nothing on any world will stop him until he finds the one who has woken him.

If the knight could see its face, he would find the Soldier smiling.

**_You deserved it_**

No words were spoken anymore. The gauntlet has been thrown forward. Both combatants regarded each other with a steely gaze before both sprang into action. The knight's Keyblade began transforming as the Soldier jumped into the air, ready to bring his down on the knight's head. Their weapons clashed against each other producing a massive shockwave.

And somewhere in the depths of space, a young boy named Sora woke from a deep sleep.


	2. A New Nightmare

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is owned by people more talented than me.

This is pretty much my second attempt at writing this fic. The first one suffered from what I call 'diarrhea of the keyboard' and was pretty much invalidated come BBS. I'll be reusing stuff from it but overall, the main package should be completely different.

Anyways, please review?

**Twisted Sentiments**

Chapter One- A New Nightmare

**_You will be the one who will open the door_**

**_You will be the one who shall save those who have been lost in darkness_**

**_All of their hearts are connected to yours_**

**_You are the key to their salvation_**

_An empty world, once teeming with life, now lost to oblivion_

_A haunted graveyard for the foolish and weak_

_A paradise wrought as prison for some and home for others_

_There were many worlds but they all share the same sky_

_One sky_

_Light and darkness stand as equals for now but there are those who seek to shatter the balance_

**_You must take up the mantle of those who have fallen_**

**_Fail and the worlds will fall once more_**

Sora blinked.

Another dream. Sora leaned back against the flat bed and sighed. He could only remember fragments of it but those fragments were familiar. They were the same ones, every time he woke up. Flashes of darkness and an endless abyss, nightmarish creatures lurking within the shadows, keys lost in the desert, none of these images made sense to him. Sometimes he saw himself and his two friends, sometimes with Donald and Goofy and sometimes, he was just alone. That ethereal voice that had been there when it all started- what was it? Who was talking to him?

All this time, he had never bothered to actually question who had guided him from the very beginning. There was the rather urgent matter of fighting to stay alive as well as looking for his lost friends to contend with before dealing with mysterious voices in his head. The voice, the dreams, that mysterious pedestal in the middle of the void, all of it was irrelevant considering what he had to face. Mysteries like that had to take the backseat when various different madmen and abominations were trying to gain absolute power. It's not that Sora isn't curious. It would be nice to finally know just why the Keyblade chose him, out of the millions of people out there. It's just that even with something as mysterious as that wound up becoming an unimportant issue.

Besides, he was about to start on yet another adventure. No need to worry about that for the moment.

Sora yawned hugely as he got off the bed, trying to steady himself against the constant hum of his surroundings. Admittedly, sleeping in a Gummi Ship during flight was not the best of ideas. While Donald and Goofy were far better at steering the vehicles (At least they can never lay claim to corkscrewing past five Heartless ships simultaneously while continuing to lay down the fire), the ride was still a little too bumpy for his liking.

Trying to reorient his thoughts, Sora stumbled into the cockpit of the Gummi Ship, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Ahead of him were three seats for the steering the ship. Two of them were occupied as one of the occupants was furiously shouting at his counterpart.

"Left! I SAID LEFT!"

The ship violently lurched to the left as Sora stumbled forward with a yelp, clutching on to the empty seat. Goofy got out of his seat and helped Sora stand up. "Gawrsh, sorry about that Sora,"

"S'okay," mumbled Sora, settling into his seat. "No broken bones so far,"

"Er, we didn't wake you, did we?"

Sora waved him off. "Don't worry about it. I shouldn't be sleeping too much lately anyway,"

"Give me that!" Donald yelled at Goofy, taking control of the Gummi ship for himself. His eyes were concentrated with not breaking contact with the raging technicolor battlefield that lay behind the cockpit's windows. His hands were clutching against steering controls very tightly, almost as if he was afraid the ship would explode if he let go. "We're nearly there," he said tersely, eyes forward. "Just a couple of minutes and we would've woken you ourselves,"

Sora nodded, still not out of sleep yet. Goofy noticed it and said, "You okay Sora? Looks to me like you're not getting much rest. If you like you could sleep some more,"

"Nah, don't worry guys!" Sora smiled at his friends' concern. "We're close enough to the castle as it is. I can manage. Really!" He certainly wasn't going to tell them about the strange dreams that have been keeping him awake for the past few days. There was no need to worry Donald and Goofy about that particular tidbit. If anyone was going to be burdened by their thoughts and be distracted in their mission, it should be him and not his friends. Instead, he tried to relax and out it out of his mind, hanging his arms behind his head only to be jolted forward as the ship gave another violent lurch.

"Donald?" Sora asked, concerned. "Maybe I should take the helm?"

"Pipe down, I'm trying to concentrate!"

"Look out!" Goofy shouted, peering behind his hands. He and Sora hung on their chairs for dear life as Donald expertly swerved in between the enemy shops while dispatching those who nearly managed to ram against the ship with ease. The ship strained to try and duplicate the mage's moves as Sora and Goofy watched their compatriot in equal mixtures of awe and terror. Donald just ignored them, his bill curling into a determined frown as his hands moved as if they were disconnected from his tense body.

When all the colors finally cleared and the ship began flying in an almost normal speed, they could see the shining pearl of Disney Castle glowing against the incandescent darkness. Sora finally let go of his seat with a heavy sigh and slowly turned towards the ever-so smug duck. "Never. Again." He intoned.

"Aw c'mon, I got there faster than it would've been if _you _drove," Donald protested.

"Will not!" Sora countered.

"Will too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Um, 'm gonna have to side with Donald on this one," Goofy added sheepishly. "Hey, at least we made it only a few scratches!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sora rounded on Goofy. "I've always gotten us through anything alive!"

"Yeah but a gust of wind could've destroyed the ship whenever you got through with them," Donald said as he docked the ship into the castle's loading bay.

"Aw, you're all against me!" Sora cried out, flopping back on the seat. He grumbled to himself as his two friends snickered behind their hands. "Why did we have to come back to the castle?" he asked out loud. "We could've just started once you guys picked me up,"

"The King wanted to tell you something before we left," Goofy answered. "Just to make sure he doesn't lose sight of us once we're gone,"

"This ain't going to be your normal adventure," Donald chipped in. "No mad organizations or witches out to take over the worlds, eh? Should be a piece of cake,"

"Yeah, I still don't fully get what the King wants from me," Sora scratched his head, thinking over the letter he had received only a day before, out of the blue. "Who are these people that need saving? Why me?" He still couldn't wrap his head around the idea that all these people were connected to him. True, he did have many friends scattered across the worlds. But the implication that the fates of many different people could be all tied to him was just a touch too unnerving. He didn't want to be the cause or lynchpin for the survival of others. He just wanted to help people since that was part of the job.

Being a wielder of the legendary Keyblade came with many responsibilities and duties after all. There were people out there, still hurting. The darkness was just as eternal as the light. Sora wasn't stupid enough to believe that just because Xehanort, or at least another aspect of him, had been put to rest doesn't mean the worlds were safe forever. No, there will always be people who are too greedy, too cruel and too evil to allow peace to flourish. The darkness was always a temptation for them but Sora knew that those whose hearts are powerful enough can overcome whatever the darkness will throw at them.

There will always be new dangers, new enemies to fight in the future. Peace may seem illusory at times but to Sora they were moments to be treasured, no matter how fleeting. It was these moments that kept him fighting even at the darkest of times. It was those moments that will keep him fighting until the very end.

"Well Sora," Goofy said as the Gummi ship docked inside Disney Castle. "Maybe the King can tell you more about this whole 'reconnecting' dealey. He wouldn't want you to just run around the worlds causing havoc now, would he?"

"Hey, you two caused as much trouble as me!"

"Oh yeah?" Donald retorted. "What about that time you nearly broke all the dishes back at Beasts' place?"

Hey, they cleaned themselves up! Plus they were really nice!"

"What about the time you crashed into that accessories shop with that skateboard in Twilight Town?" Goofy chipped in, much to Sora's aggravation.

"Not you too!" Sora cried out in disbelief as they disembarked from the ship, emerging from the hangar. "You know Pence dared me to do that! Besides, that one was worth it! We still got munny off him, right?"

"Hiya Sora!" Chip called out as he and Dale went over to the Gummi ship to check for any signs of damage. "Ship still in one piece?"

"What does that imply?" Sora said, eyeing Chip suspiciously.

"Last time you brought in the ship here, the thing fell apart when the wind blew against it," Dale answered absentmindedly, poking through the somewhat pristine Gummi ship with a wrench. "So I guess Donald did the driving today, huh? Ship looks good,"

Sora only grumbled to himself as he followed Donald and Goofy to find the King, an unmistakably smug air around the court mage.

TSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTS

"Memoirs of Marquis Ondore IV," King Mickey Mouse murmured to himself, perusing a shelf from the castle library. "Sunset and Sunrise by Lord Avon, now why do we have a copy of that?" He pulled the offending book and threw it at the desk behind him before continuing his perusal. "Unity and Metamorphosis by Dr. S. Lamb, A Voyage of Discovery by Dr. Doppler, The Theory and Practice of Oligarchical Collectivism by Jackie Mouse," He paused and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "This library certainly needs to be re-catalogued,"

Of everything he had accomplished in his tenure as King, the library was perhaps one of the few things Mickey could definitely say he was proud of. When he was just an apprentice to Master Yen Sid, this room was used only to store some old paintings and tapestries. He had personally cleared out the room and used the paintings to decorate the more bare rooms in the castle and added in the shelves soon after the barriers between worlds broke down. Now, ten years worth of travelling filled the shelves to the brim with so much accumulated knowledge from a myriad number of worlds. It was just a shame that his duties prevented him from completely absorbing everything this collection had to offer.

Mickey still tried to always have some spare time left for those most important to him. He and Minnie were a perfect duo when taking in the duties of managing not only the castle but also the burgeoning town surrounding it, which Mickey swore had grown tenfold the last time he was here. Still, he had an entire year since the end of the previous troubles to reacquaint himself with castle life and the peace of mind it afforded him was more than worth it. Kingly duties were a piece of cake compared to taking on the endless darkness.

That said, he didn't necessarily expect himself to be completely immersed in the sometimes tedious nature of being a ruler. Every now and then, he'd get the urge to just leave and go find new worlds like he did in his rather misspent youth. The only real alternative he had was at least reading up on then from the castle's massive collection. Mickey knew that there were far more books in the archives down below, most of them documents from the castle's long history as well as tomes lent to him by his old master and other bits and bobs he had first collected on his initial journeys. Such was the pace of his adventures that he never had the time to fully dig into all the books he had. Now that he was spending most of his time back in the castle, he was free to finally finish up on reading all his library had to offer, even if it might still grow.

But Mickey knew that he was avoiding the real issue. Behind him, on the desk lay two journals. One was filled in with a trove of priceless information on Heartless, Nobodies and many different worlds scattered throughout space. The other used to contain just as much information but had been unfortunately wiped clean save for one sentence. Though Mickey knew for certain who Namine was and why she was to be thanked for all she had done, something far more disquieting had transpired once he took a closer look. Needless to say, Ansem the Wise was certainly frugal when leaving behind parting messages though the Bug Blocks were an unexpected side effect.

Whatever complications might have risen from the debugging was gone now though and the sleeping memories of the journal had been safely extracted for the King to look over. And what he learned did not cheer him in the slightest.

Mickey was finally finished with looking over the latest additions to the library. He reluctantly turned around and walked back to the desk, regarding the two journals. Sitting down, he sighed deeply, resting his head against his hand. Was it really fair to count on him again? Was it really fair to drag him out of a well-earned peace and fling him back into the unknown, all for the freedom of lost souls who he did not even know? Frankly, Sora had done so much for them and everyone that he had more than earned the right to live without interference from anyone. He had suffered so much, nearly fallen into the deepest of darkness, had his life ripped away from him time and time again yet he never faltered. He always came through and fought his hardest. He was a true hero and it was unfair that everything, as always, would come down to him.

Of course Mickey knew who the Data Namine was referring to, at least some of them. Those people who had suffered grievous wrongs in the past, he had fought with all three of before and had known them to be brave and valiant warriors. To think that they would all be connected to Sora was either a comforting or a disquieting thought. He knew very well those people did not deserve the fates handed down to them but must they drag an innocent soul into the rather despairing situation they were in? Sora would of course help those who needed it, no questions asked but was it really necessary? After the incident, Mickey had dredged up as much information as he could about the three Keybladers no matter how insignificant. Sadly, with their home world lost in darkness, Mickey could find nothing about the trio that would be able to help them. So it seems the burden of saving them must fall on the shoulders of a boy who had shouldered enough.

Mickey sighed once more and rubbed his temples, trying to calm a slight headache. He could only hope that Sora would be up to the task. All these people deserve so much more than what fate handed to them. To free them from their torment would be a goal worth shooting for. But it will not be easy. Mickey knew that they will be facing forces that none of them could comprehend. He remembered that boy's psychotic laugh, that sadistic grin that signaled a pure, unrefined malevolence. He remembered that man who had shattered it all, that twisted old fiend who had destroyed entire lives in pursuit of his mad vision. They were nothing compared to the dregs of humanity that were the Heartless or Nobodies. Nothing was more terrifying than a person's will to see his or her plans and goals come into fruition.

And there were the other three. He knew their names except for one. He knew of what they had done under the service of the Organization. He knew that, given the circumstances, there was nothing else they can do to prevent their fates from becoming less than tragic. Mickey knew next to nothing about them but of what little he could decipher from what Ansem the Wise left behind, they were just more unfortunates caught in the endless cycle of despair that had caught them in that one year. They deserved far better than what they got. Mickey did not wish for their lives to have ended in ignominy.

He had faith in Sora. He just wished that the boy will come out of this alive.

"Is something wrong, Your Majesty?" A small voice asked. Mickey looked up and found the concerned face of Jiminy Cricket looking up at him. Mickey only smiled genially at the small refugee-turned chronicler. While Jiminy once lived in a different world, Mickey had felt that he could do more to contribute to the running of Disney Castle and stay here. He, his ward Pinnochio and the boy's father, Gepetto, now lived in the town proper. It was only fair that Mickey allowed them to have a home after all that Jiminy had done for him and Sora.

"I have the latest of today's paperwork but I can postpone that for tomorrow if you want," Jiminy said, gesturing to the surprisingly small pile of papers in front of the King. Mickey only shook his head somewhat wearily.

"Jiminy, we can't ever let work like that pile up," Mickey said. "Remember when we came back and the desk was about to break from all the papers waiting for me?" Thank goodness Minnie was always on top of these things. They were a tandem when it came to sorting through the paperwork. Should Mickey ever be called to some adventure, his wife would be there to pick up the slack. Of course, some jobs can only be done by the King alone and so there were always a few more pieces of legal mumbo jumbo that he'd have to sort through. The amount that had been left over after his last disappearance had nearly given him a heart attack. If Jiminy hadn't been around to lend his expertise, Mickey doubted he'd be able to show his face outside the castle anymore.

"But Your Majesty-" Jiminy protested before Mickey waved him off. "C'mon Jiminy, lay it on me. What's first?"

"Okay then," Jiminy said, walking up towards the pile of papers and pulling out the first one. "This is a report from Chip and Dale. Apparently, they managed to most of the Gummi ships after the , er..._accident._ I assure you, King Mickey, Pinnochio didn't intend-"

"Don't worry about it, Jiminy." King Mickey said with a wave of his hand. "Pinnochio didn't mean any harm. Accidents happen, eh?" He smile so warmly that Jiminy had to blush in embarrassment for bringing up such a trivial matter. Jiminy flustered before returning to the paper. "Uh, Mortimer's refusing to move out of his lodgings in the West Tower. Says that you owe him one for 'exchanging names' or something like that,"

"That's fine." The King said. "He's welcome to the lodgings. Honestly, that place could use an occupant; no one's used it in years. Next?"

"Tax reforms,"

Mickey's eyes widened. A nervous smile began to twitch at just the mere mention of the term. "Oh, is it time already?" When Mickey spoke, he was unsurprised to find his voice strained. He awkwardly reached for the paper and found several blocks of text and numbers greeting him. He visibly gulped and pushed the paper to the side for the moment. "W-We'll cover that later. It's easy as pie anyway!" Mickey laughed nervously then cleared his throat before continuing. "Anything else?"

"We need to restock the kitchen's pantry on meat products," Jiminy said, reading from the second last piece of paper. "Gus kinda pigged out with the last batch,"

"Huh, it's about time," Mickey said, scrawling his signature on the paper. "Usually it'd be way earlier in the month," He let out a low chuckle and settled into the chair. "Is that it Jiminy? There has to be something else beyond," A large gulp and Mickey forced himself to look at the lone piece of paper sitting innocently in front of him. "Er that,"

"Nope!" Jiminy said cheerfully. A serious look suddenly came across his face and he rubbed his chin. "I heard from Chip and Dale that Sora just got here so you're free to talk to him now,"

"Good," Mickey nodded thoughtfully, resting his head against his hands. He sighed just at the thought of the boy and what he will have to face. "Jiminy, I hate to drag you back into this but you can always back out, just so you know. I don't know what's going to happen in this journey but I know it won't be easy so if you want-"

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty but I'm going to have to decline that offer," Jiminy interrupted. "Someone has to be there to chronicle this journey and I've been there since the very beginning. I'm not going to be missing it out and letting Sora and the gang be out there in their lonesome. Someone has to look after them,"

Mickey smiled at the sentiment. "Thanks Jiminy," He frowned at the innocent little journal in front of him, thinking of all it had said. They would be facing powers unknown, delving into the deepest of darkness, all for people who were lucky enough to be connected to the boy. He was the key that connects them all, the only one who could save them. Mickey wished fervently with his heart that he didn't need to throw Sora into the deep end instead, that he could go in his stead. But the facts were clear. This is a job that only Sora could undertake.

The Keyblade connects them all and binds them together. If only that were the case.

TSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTS

There were many secret doorways, nooks and crannies hidden all over the confused landscape of Disney Castle. Not even those who built it knew about all of them, no matter how hard they try. Some say the original blueprints, which would've been a great help when navigating the castle's confusing innards, were taken by its architect, an unimposing man who had pretty much undertaken all the designing and most of the construction work. Such was the gratitude of the residents that they named the castle and the town after him only for said man to disappear after completion, taking with him any hope of understanding most of the castle's weird geography.

What was known to many of the residents was one special room. The entrance could be found only behind the throne of the current king. This room held the most sacred relic in all of Disney: the Cornerstone of Light. It was what united all of its residents. It gave them protection from the encroaching powers of darkness and those craven enough to use it. It bathed the grateful residents with its protecting light and gave them the guiding light they needed to march on for a brighter future. The Cornerstone was quite literally the foundation in which they had built their society on. Without it, the denizens of Disney would be lost.

Queen Minnie always came to the chamber at the end of the day. After sifting through the endless paperwork and mundane details that come with running a kingdom, she would come here alone and just stare at the light coming from the sphere. Whenever she looked at the Cornerstone, Minnie felt a natural sort of calm, that everything was right with the world.

For the past year or so, she had been spending more time here in this room than anywhere else in the castle. With King Mickey missing and two of his most able men looking for him, the burden of running the castle and, most importantly, protecting the Cornerstone fell on her, the Queen. The endless nights and tiresome days would prove too much from time to time and she would retire here, content to just look at the Cornerstone with no one else but her thoughts.

Right now, Minnie was standing right in front of the Cornerstone, her eyes fixed at that globe of light. Only in the past week or two did she really feel that things were going back to normal. Mickey was back which was an immense relief. Minnie hadn't felt anxiety like the kind she had over the past year since Mickey was just an apprentice to Master Yen Sid. Vague messages would reach her every now and then but they did little to ease her worry.

With the absence of the King, the Heartless were becoming more and more brazen with their attacks. Any source of great light was a threat to them so the Heartless instinctively try to snuff it out. This has made Disney Castle and the surrounding village a a target for the weaker, less intelligent Heartless. The Cornerstone held them all at bay but at times Minnie wasn't so sure. Her fears were nearly confirmed when the Cornerstone itself was threatened. If it wasn't for Donald and Goofy's timely arrival with the Keyblade hero, Sora, the whole world would've been engulfed in darkness.

The King was now back, though. His mere presence alone was able to pacify the Heartless, no doubt because of their fear of the Keyblade. Queen Minnie could finally put her fears away and rest. All those days of worrying are finally over.

Her reverie was broken when, in front of her, a bright flash of light suddenly came to life. Glowing numbers and symbols appeared in circles before the light faded, revealing a petite figure in a black cloak. The person turned around, facing the lone Queen. She could not see the cloaked stranger's face due to the oppressive hood shrouding it in shadow. The figure stared blankly at the diminutive mouse, not daring to make a move. The once calm atmosphere was quickly smothered with tension.

Minnie reflexively drew up her right hand, ready to repel this intruder. Whoever this person was, they clearly should not have access into the Hall of the Cornerstone. How did they get in? The Cornerstone should be able to repel any and all intruders from the halls of Disney Castle. It would've stopped anyone who intended harm towards the castle yet this stranger managed to slip right past its defenses. The all-too familiar cloak only served to disquiet Minnie even more. That coat signified someone who had cause to use the darkness or at least one associated with _that _group. But they were all dead, weren't they? The wielders of the Keyblade had taken care of them for good. Who was this stranger to come barging in dressed like this?

"Who are you?" Minnie asked, scowling at the stranger. The person did not bother to answer but turned around instead, facing the Cornerstone. The person raised a hand and clicked their fingers together. Identical bright flashes engulfed the room, blinding Minnie and causing her to instinctively cover her eyes. When her vision returned, Minnie found herself surrounded by a horde of strange creatures.

They were nothing like the Heartless she had seen before. They were a corrosive, rusty dark red splotched in different shades and had elongated, grasping fingers. They seemed to be made out of different parts, each body part stitched together in a mangled, horrific manner. Each body part was either too small or too large for the main torso. The creatures twitched and shuffled madly, as if their bodies were too ill-fitting.

An emblem was sewn into their chests, that of a heart breaking into three pieces. In the middle of the exploding heart was a frenzy of stitches meant to symbolize a great head was what scared Minnie most of all. It was a bloated square box with a ripped tear where the mouth should be. The tear kept opening and closing, gobbling up the empty space before it. The creatures did not have eyes but seem to know where the mouse queen was. Their heads were all instinctively looking at her, edging forward to get close to her.

"Stay back!" Minnie commanded, to no avail. The figure who summoned them paid her no attention, instead choosing to gaze at the Cornerstone while the vile creatures moved ever so closer to Minnie. Gritting her teeth, Minnie summoned her ample magic to her and shouted, "Light!" A large shockwave of light blasted from within her, repelling the creatures a few steps back. Minnie raised her hand again, ready to fire another blast when she heard the sound of more creatures teleporting in behind her. She felt their hands drag her down to the ground and pin her while their master's footsteps echoed in the cavernous hall.

"Get off!" Minnie cried out, trying to break free from their grip. She managed to get her head up and saw that the cloaked stranger was raising a hand. A flash of light engulfed it and the stranger was left holding a Keyblade. Alarm bells rang inside Minnie's head as she shouted, "What are you doing?"

"Directive,"

Minnie was shocked into silence by the stranger's voice. She was quite surprised upon hearing a young girl's voice but was more disquieted by the dispassionate, robotic tone she evoked upon speaking. It was almost as if the girl in front of her had been bleached of all personality, leaving behind….an empty shell.

The cloaked girl raised her Keyblade and pointed it at the Cornerstone of Light, immaculate and ever so bright. The Keyblade itself began emitting its familiar blue light. The beam shot out of the Keyblade and into the Cornerstone itself. Minnie heard a distinct locking noise and watched in horror as the eternal light of the Cornerstone began to fade. She felt the light recede within the castle's walls and the darkness descend as the creatures finally let her go. Minnie tried to stand but her vision blurred into darkness. All her senses could pick up were the sound of portals opening inside the room before her head felt light and she lost consciousness.

TSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTS

Sora did not need the telltale sign of the Keyblade's appearance to know that danger had befallen the castle.

He, Donald and Goofy had just entered the colonnade when they felt a large weight fall down their stomachs. Suddenly, the warm atmosphere of the castle faded and their surroundings darkened. The sky outside became midnight black in a second and the bright light of the sun soon vanished. In Sora's hands, the Kingdom Key flashed into existence, a potent warning sign.

"That can't be good," Donald muttered.

"Ya think something's happened to the Cornerstone?" Goofy asked.

"Then we'd better hurry and find out," Sora said. "Come on!"

The trio ran through the long hallway and was just about to open the door towards the throne room when a short figure dashed past them, knocking open the small partition leading towards the throne room.

"Your Majesty!"

They followed the King's accord and ran after him, barely catching up as Mickey disappeared into the hall of the Cornerstone. Entering through the open door, what greeted them was a nightmarish scene. The once bright hall was now a dark murky purple, lit only by the endless staring yellow eyes. Huge, swirling portals of darkness covered the walls as more and more Shadows squeezed their way through, quickly filling up the vast hall. The pedestal where the Cornerstone of Light once held court was empty. Sora tried to peer through the gloom but all his eyes could see was a lone flash of light battling its way through the seemingly never-ending darkness.

"Donald, get some light in here!" Donald nodded at Sora's command and swung his staff to the ceiling. A bright orb of light shot out and partly illuminated the hall. Sora could now see clearly the bright light in the distance to be the King, batting away the Heartless from the unconscious figure of the Queen. "Can you keep that light going?" he asked Donald.

Donald nodded an affirmative as he shot out more balls of light into the ceiling. "So what's the plan?" Goofy asked before the eyes of the Heartless finally set their eyes on the trio. "I don't think we need a plan anytime soon," Donald answered nervously.

"We'll just make do," Sora said. "I'll lead the way. Goofy, you keep to the rear and protect Donald while I clear a path. We need to get to the King as quickly as possible. Once I cast magnet, get ready to move," The other two nodded in grim determination as they readied their weapons. Sora pulled out a keychain from his pocket and placed it on to the end of the Keyblade. In a flash, the Kingdom Key transmogrified into the Ultima Weapon.

"Ready?"

"GO!"

Sora raised the Keyblade and out popped an orb of flashing light. Immediately, the Shadows in front of them were sucked up into the orb, making a path. A year of negligence vanished instantaneously as Sora's reflexes born from his many adventures automatically kicked in. He quickly dashed through, shooting out another Magnet orb just ahead while behind him, Donald was repeatedly casting Thunder around him, blasting through any Heartless not caught in the Magnet's grip. Goofy brought up the rear, using his shield as a skateboard and smashing through the Heartless.

Sora shot out one final Magnet orb as he resorted instead to smashing the weak Shadows with his Keyblade. They finally reached the King, who was now panting and kneeling on one knee. "Heal!" Sora cried out and the King was surrounded with green leaves and energy, allowing him to stand back on his feet. "Thanks guys," he said.

"No problem, Your Majesty!" Goofy said as he knocked back another errant Shadow. Sora only nodded then raised his Keyblade and cast Reflect around them, allowing some momentary relief.

"How do we get out of here?" Donald asked. Mickey pondered on this and then said, "We'd have to get Minnie out of here first then seal the door to this place. The Shadows got attracted to whatever's left of the Cornerstone's power. Once they realized it's gone, we'd be next in line. I'll carry Minnie, Sora will lead and you two hold the rear, same as you guys did,"

The rest nodded to the King as he continued. "Once I saw go, let the spell break Sora and clear a path. We'll be right behind you. Don't stop running, don't worry about us. Just keep going for that door,"

"But Your Majesty!"" Sora's protest was silenced by a glare as the King let his Keyblade vanish and hefted the feebly stirring Minnie on to his arms. "You have a job to do, Sora. You, Donald and Goofy. I won't let you die right here and now before you finish that mission, understand? Without you, we'd be nothing,"

Sora wanted to say no, to tell the King otherwise but their current situation did not warrant it. He wasn't just about to leave them to save his own behind. He would never forgive himself if he did so. Even if the King himself had commanded it, Sora secretly swore to disobey it as soon as he got the chance. He only nodded grimly and prepared to break the Reflect spell at the King's command.

"NOW!"

The barrier exploded into a blast of power as the Shadows surrounding it were blasted back by the force. Wasting no time, he carved straight through the mass of shadows, waving his Keyblade in front of him. Mickey soon followed him, Minnie's weight not hindering him at all. Donald ran as quickly as possible, staff held aloft still occasionally shooting out balls of light to illuminate the way. Bringing up the rear was the Captain of the Royal Knights. Goofy's shield was having quite a workout as he used it as a blunt object, knocking back any Shadows that try to jump on the small party.

Sora didn't try to talk. All of his attention was focused on the horde in front of him and the task that lay at hand. Even though he had not wielded the Keyblade against these old foes for over a year, he still felt like he had just been battling them the week before. All the old reflexes and reactions were back. If they weren't in a complete, life threatening situation with lives at stake, Sora could've sworn he was back in the islands, just playing a silly game with his friends.

In his hands, the Keyblade weighed as much as a feather, even in the ornate form of the Ultima Keyblade. The Shadows before him were nothing more than cannon fodder too mindless to be fully controlled. Every swipe, every strike turned the Shadows back into the darkness that created them. Sora could barely hear his own breathing; let alone what the others were doing. He concentrated his all on the Keyblade and the task he had in front of him.

Finally, they were close. Sora could see the outline of the doorway leading to the exit. The horde began to close in faster as if they sensed the near escape of their quarry. "Not if I can help it!' he yelled as he plunged the Keyblade towards the ground. Great orbs of light appeared around the group, obliterating the Shadows congregating near them. The rest tried to push past their defeated comrades in one large wave. The portals that covered the walls were now gone and all the Shadows that were left behind had begun a frenzy of movement towards the exit.

Sora dived through the door, followed soon by Mickey, Minnie, Donald and Goofy all landing on a heap. They soon climbed the stairs and got their bearings.

"Now, Sora!" Mickey shouted as he placed Minnie on the floor and summoned his own Keyblade. The two of them both pointed their Keyblades to the sky, each emitting a bright line of light. The throne began to move sideways, sealing off the entrance. Once the deed was done, the two collapsed along the panting Donald and Goofy.

"We made it," Sora said. He began laughing nervously, soon followed by Donald and Goofy. Only Mickey stayed silent, staring at the still unconscious Minnie. Sora noticed what Mickey was doing and soon stopped. He got up on his feet and walked over to the King. "Are you okay, Your Majesty?" Mickey turned to look at Sora and said, "Yeah, don't worry about me. Let's get Minnie to a safe place then we can talk,"

"Bravo!"

In a flash, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Mickey were up, weapons raised in alarm. The voice came from the entrance so they could not clearly see who it was. The cavernous throne room was soon filled with the sound of clapping as the man moved closer. The diminished lighting made it hard to see but the man's booming voice more than compensated.

"Simply astonishing how you escaped that horde!" The man shouted over his footsteps and rather insistent clapping. "Two Keyblade warriors, the Royal Mage and Captain of the Guard, my word, those puny Shadows didn't stand a chance! How will we ever match such colossal strength?"

Sora could practically feel the man smile ferally as his tone became even more sarcastic. "Show yourself!" He shouted.

"Ooh, is that the boy Keyblader trying to show some teeth?" The man mocked as he finally came into view of the heroes. "Perhaps you should learn to stay your mouth when grownups are talking, boy," Sora did not know what to expect but what he saw certainly surprised him. What he saw was not a man in the vaguest sense. There was no face, no features. His hands had no fingers, his body didn't even have legs. The only features Sora could see on the man's smooth black body were his eyes, two tiny pinpricks of white that seem to regard them with obvious contempt and pity. Everything else was just a blot, a dark malignant shape formed into a rough approximation of a human being. Here was a being made literally of darkness. Just looking at the…thing made Sora uncomfortable and his grip on the Keyblade tightened.

Sora opened his mouth to ask who he was but the gasps from his comrades silenced him. This only drew another mocking laugh from the man. "What, surprised to see me? Surely you didn't think some piddling dimension was going to keep _me _forever? You forget who you're dealing with!"

"I swore to keep you locked away forever!" Mickey retorted, pointing the Keyblade at the man. "How did you escape?"

"I simply found the highest bidder for my services and my new boss quickly zapped me free," The man's dark chuckling filled the hall once more. "After all, what better prize for a villain to add to their arsenal than the Phantom Blot?"

"Aw, that doesn't sound like you," Goofy said. "You're not someone's flunky!"

"Wait a minute!" Sora shouted. "Who did you say freed you?"

"Did I not tell you to keep your yap shut while the grownups are talking?" The Phantom Blot regarded Sora with an indifferent look. "Children should learn by now that they should only be seen, not heard when serious business is being conducted. Besides, I'm sure you'll meet the boss soon. She's _dying_ to acquire this castle,"

"Don't you treat Sora like dirt!" Donald yelled. "Who do you think you are, acting like that?"

"Oh that's rich, coming from an oversized bill like yours!" The Phantom retorted. Even though he had no visible mouth, his voice still carried out across the entire hall. "Besides, why shouldn't I act like a winner when all I see are a bunch of losers? Your Cornerstone is ours now and we'll be taking the castle with it, thank you very much,"

"What makes you think that?" Sora was seriously getting angry at this Blot man, whatever he was. He had the same air of arrogance and self-absorption that he had seen before on villains who he found hard to sympathize with. Who was he to talk and act like that? Judging from his friends' reactions, this one was clearly someone not to be trifled with, unlike that oafish Pete. Sora did not sense a great deal of power within this man-shaped blob but he knew greed whenever he saw them.

And seeing someone as inhuman as this man did not make him feel better.

"Look around you," The Phantom Blot answered. He spread his arms wide, gesturing towards the hall they were in and said, "This place is nothing but walls and a bit of plaster and mortar. The only special thing you got was that big white ball protecting you from the big bad world," His shoulders shook as his laughter gained a sinister tone. "And now that it's gone, well there's nothing stopping anyone taking this place for their own,"

The Phantom continued with unabated breath, his voice becoming softer but laden with venom. "So I'm here just to offer you a chance of survival. Surrender now and your citizenry will live. Choose to fight and they will be fodder for the Heartless,"

"You think we're just going to hand over the castle without a fight?" Mickey angrily remarked, pointing the Keyblade at the Phantom Blot. "Then you don't know anything about us!"

The Phantom Blot just let out his loudest laugh yet and boomed, "Why my dear Mickey, I believe I know more about you and your so-called heroes than you might think!" He scoffed at them and turned around as a dark portal emerged from behind him. "Very well then. Go on then, make your preparations, like good little heroes. Not like they will do you any good but at least you can take comfort on the illusion of having a chance in hell," The last thing they heard from the Phantom Blot was his deep mocking laugh as the darkness surrounded him and then disappeared.

Now that the enemy was gone, they all lowered their weapons though Sora did not let his Keyblade vanish. It felt safer and more comfortable to not let go of it for now. No one had anything to say. Instead, they contemplated on the warning they had just received and the battle that was to come.

The first to speak was Mickey. "Let's get Minnie to a safe place first. Then we need to gather everyone. I have a feeling this is going to be a long day,"


	3. Defending A Doomed World

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and all related media are not owned by me, capsiche?

**Twisted Sentiments**

Chapter Two- Defending A Doomed World

In all his life, Jiminy could not have found a more dismal scene.

He had been with the King, trying to help the hapless monarch with understanding those accursed tax reforms when they all felt it. The Cornerstone had always provided a warm feeling of light and brightness within their hearts for as long as Jiminy had been in the castle. When it suddenly vanished, they all knew what had happened. The King just up and ran for the hall underneath the throne, not bothering to give any explanation for there was no need for one. Jiminy just stood on the desk, waiting, fervently hoping that no one will be hurt. A few minutes later, the King had not returned but in his stead were Sora, Donald and Goofy. While in any other occasion, Jiminy would've greeted them with a heartfelt welcome, their faces said otherwise.

And so Jiminy ran across the entirety of the castle, looking for people. He scoured through every room and told those who would be needed to meet at the library. Nobody felt like entering the throne room after all that had transpired. It took Jiminy some time to find all the relevant people so when he returned to the library, the King was back, sitting behind his desk, looking forlornly at the two journals in front of him.

It was the first time Jiminy had seen all of these people in the same room. Not much happened in Disney Castle that necessitated all of its high-ranking personnel to attend to it. Mostly, Jiminy would see individual people here and there but not at the same place. Donald and Goofy flanked Mickey's chair, their expressions grim. Goofy's face showed flickers of fear. They nodded to Jiminy as he took his place back on top of the desk. All of the others were lined across the desk. Jiminy saw Gyro Gearloose and Horace Horsecollar conferring silently. Chip and Dale were looking at a map Dale was holding up. Old Scrooge McDuck was fretting to himself while his grand nephews, Huey, Duey and Louie stood next to him, keeping silent for once. Daisy was just standing silently next to Donald, her mind on other things.

But what surprised Jiminy the most was Sora. He knew Sora to be a boisterous boy who always looked on the bright side of every situation and never let himself be bogged down by his doubts and fears. Seldom did he let his fears overwhelm him during their adventures. He always put forward his friends and his duty before himself and his own concerns. Even when he fell into the deepest of darkness, Sora never gave up hope, never faltered in his quest to free the worlds from the evil that threatened to choke it. Jiminy admired him for that.

But perhaps even he had a breaking point. Right now, Sora was leaning against the wall, arms crossed, eyes closed in thought. He was in a corner of the room, not paying attention to what's happening. When he first saw the trio, after they had escaped from the Hall of the Cornerstone, they had looked haggard and beaten but Sora looked the worse of them. He had definitely exerted the most energy besides probably the King but that did not account for the solemn look or the hunched body language that the boy now exhibited. He had undergone battles of much larger scale than this one so was this one too many? Sora was young after all. At his age, he should be going to school, hanging out with his friends, not worrying about impending war. There's only so much pain a young boy can bottle up.

Jiminy just hoped he didn't end up letting it consume him.

"Good, Jiminy's here." King Mickey said once Jiminy settled on the desk. "Now we can begin."

"Where's Professor Von Drake? And the Queen?" Gyro asked.

"Still on vacation," Mickey replied before grimacing and then continuing. "As for Minnie she…..she was attacked ten minutes ago in the Hall of the Cornerstone. I don't know how but someone, most likely the Phantom Blot, managed to get inside the castle and steal the Cornerstone of Light right underneath our noses. Minnie just happened to be there when it happened. She's still unconscious," For a moment, Mickey faltered. Jiminy felt unease at the sight. He hadn't seen the King so vulnerable before. He sensed that Mickey would rather be with Minnie right now instead of here discussing what happened. Mickey willed himself together and continued.

Right now, the barriers that protect this world are slowly eroding. I strengthened the barriers when I returned so the Heartless hasn't been able to break in since the last time. Without the Cornerstone, though, there's nothing holding up those barriers. From what we can tell from that radar the Professor left us, Heartless are amassing at the world's borders. We have about an hour before they break through."

Ignoring some of the gasps from the less-informed members in the room, Mickey continued. "The Royal Knights have already begun evacuating the townspeople down towards the gummi ships. I'll need each and every one of you to help delay the Heartless long enough for all of the gummi ships to escape,"

"Why can't we just defeat the Heartless?" Dale asked. "We've done that before,"

Mickey shook his head. "I'm afraid without the Cornerstone, we'll just be wasting our time. This horde is nothing like we've ever seen before. There's too many of them. This world will be lost to the Heartless," The atmosphere grew even more depressing as everyone bowed their heads, thinking of the coming events. All of the room's inhabitants began to consider the ramifications of the King's words.

Jiminy had heard of Disney Castle, back when he was just living with Pinnochio in their world. The legends had described it as an unassailable bastion of light, standing tall against the powers of the dark. Nothing could penetrate it. Not even in the dark days of the Unversed infestation or the great Heartless invasion was the castle in any danger. Jiminy had read enough records in the castle to know how nearly all worlds were plunged into chaos by so many misguided souls. Even then, the castle had stood firm, thanks mostly to the King.

Before, Jiminy would have attributed the castle's strength to its tenacious King. Once he saw the Cornerstone of Light with his own eyes though, he felt calmness take over his heart. With something that radiated so much light, so much innate goodness, there was no way the offspring of the dark would be able to penetrate such a barrier. The Cornerstone of Light was an enigma, a piece of glass that just happened to contain centuries worth of light. Whoever created it didn't matter to the inhabitants of that tiny world. What matters is that it kept them safe from the dangers lurking in the dark. With the Cornerstone still filled with light, nothing could possibly happen to the castle.

_Well_, Jiminy thought bitterly, _Now we can test that little theory._

Somehow, the impossible happened. Someone managed to enter the Hall of the Cornerstone, get ahold of the Cornerstone without suffering any repercussions and take it for themselves. Disney castle's safeguards all hinged on the Cornerstone. Without it, the castle was nothing more than a gigantic showpiece.

The Unbreakable Castle, the Bastion of Light was about to be destroyed. Utterly and inexonerably.

"Well then, we can't just give up now, can we?"

Jiminy looked up to find that Sora had spoken up. He was now moving towards the front of the room, next to King Mickey's desk, everyone's eyes on him. "We've fought against stuff like this before, haven't we? And every time the bad guys tried to overwhelm us, we've always managed to get back on our feet," All the quiet despair Jiminy had seen were all gone now, replaced by fiery passion and determination. Sora's eyes glinted as he continued, "I've lost a world to the Heartless before but I managed to get it back. This doesn't mean the end of the world! We're just moving out for a bit!"

"Sora's right, guys," King Mickey said, his voice gaining back its former strength. "Don't be glum. Sure, we'll be losing our first and only home to the dark and we might not be able to get it back but that doesn't mean we should lose hope." All of the people in attendance shot him incredulous looks. In response, Mickey gave them a smile, something that somewhat shocked them. "We shouldn't lose hope! If we give up now, that means they've won already! C'mon guys, perk up!"

Whether it was by force or just the sight of King Mickey smiling so jovially, as if he never pronounced the world's death sentence only five minutes ago, all of the tension snapped and the people in the room began to smile, though they were still cautious. "That's the spirits guys! Now, we've got work to do. Gyro, get down to the gummi hangars and supervise the evacuation."

"Aye aye, Your Majesty!" Gyro responded enthusiastically. He turned and ran towards the exit.

"Horace, you got the keys to the Professor's lab?" Horace nodded, saying, "Took me a while to get them off the good Doc but he gave them in the end,"

"Good," Mickey nodded. "Go in there and you'll find a box marked "Radioes." Find them and hand them out to everyone," Horace nodded affirmatively and ran off after Gyro.

Mickey turned to his right and said, "Goofy, once the Royal Knights are finished evacuating, I want you to round them up and post them in their defensive positions. You'll be manning the wall."

"Defensive positions?" Goofy said. "Gawrsh, I don't know if I can remember that far."

"I can help with that," Jiminy responded. "I found a map of all the castle's battlements while cleaning the library two days ago, I'll help you set up the defenses, Goofy."

"That's settled then." Mickey concluded. "Donald, head to the tallest tower. You'll have a clear view of the grounds and the castle from there. Use long range magic to help out."

"You got it!" Donald said.

Mickey leaned down at the two chipmunks on the floor. "Chip, Dale, head for Von Drake's lab and man the Soliton Radar. You can keep track of the people in the castle and be able to give us coordinates as to where the enemy is."

The two chipmunks stood erect and saluted the King. "Yes sir!"

"Sora," Mickey's voice turned soft as he dropped from his chair and looked up to the boy. For a split-second, Jiminy saw a surge of power go through the King. He saw a side of the King that he would never have guessed he had. All he saw was the benevolent king, the kind and helpful friend. Now he saw exactly why he can wield a Keyblade. He saw a warrior.

"Will you do me the honor of fighting alongside us?"

Sora knelt down to look at Mickey face-to-face. "It would be my honor, Your Majesty,"

TSTSTSTSTSTSTSTS

Goofy felt a tad nervous.

Of course he had been nervous before. Being Captain of the Royal Knights, he had been in tough situations before, not to mention facing the Heartless and Nobodies with Sora and Donald. That was a kind of nervous that he was used to, the kind that kept you on your toes in the battlefield, the kind that wants to keep you living.

This kind was nauseating. This kind wanted him to run out of the castle and face the Heartless instead. Leading the Royal Knights was one thing but _commanding _them? Most of the time, the Royal Knights only served a ceremonial purpose while still keeping themselves highly trained. After all, what good can Disney Castle be without at least some form of military keeping it safe? Goofy hadn't needed to actually give orders and do the things a Captain would do, thanks to ten years of relative peace.

Now though, he was expected to walk into a large meeting room filled with all of the members of the Knights and lay out the battle plan in front of them. He and Jiminy had spent the last ten minutes piecing out the old wartime strategies from some of the records in the library. Apparently, some guy named Redeker had come up with these plans while he was holed up inside the castle during that infestation of Unversed. They managed to make a coherent plan out of Redeker's somewhat rambling notes. Now, all Goofy has to do was present them to the Knights.

_C'mon, you goof, _Goofy thought anxiously. _Remember when you had gone out to meet Max's girlfriend? Or all that fighting against the Heartless with Sora and Donald? This is nothing compared to those! You can do this! You can do this!_

Goofy put on a brave face and marched into the room, his back straight as a ruler. "Atten-hut!" A voice called out and all of the people milling about suddenly stood to attention. He never liked it when they did that.

These men were the members of the Royal Knights, soldiers of Disney Castle. They didn't have much in way of protective clothing. They were mostly dressed like Goofy, only one arm fully armored. This was so that they would be able to move better. He walked towards the front of the room, where a podium has been set up. Maps of the castle were pinned to the wall behind the podium.

"Er...at ease, gentlemen!" Goofy called out. The Knights loosened their stance slightly. Goofy was amazed by the rigidity that the Knights held. Is that what they've been doing for the last ten years? Practicing their posing?

"Okay," Goofy started. "As you know, the Cornerstone of Light has been taken. Heartless are converging at the world's borders and are eating their way through the barriers. In about twenty minutes, they will be able to assault the castle." None of the Knights stirred. Goofy silently admired their bravado. What was a coward and pacifist like him doing commanding a group like them? "The King wants us to delay the invasion long enough for all of the gummi ships containing the refugees to escape."

"Sir?" One of the guards raised his hand. Goofy pointed to him. "Yeah?"

"Why can't they take off now?"

"Some sort of repair problems. You remember yesterday's explosions?" All of them nodded their heads, remembering all too vividly that rather hideous explosion from the hangars. "Yeah, they're still trying to sort that out. So we have to hold back the Heartless until all ships have got out."

"You will split into three squadrons, Alpha, Beta and Omega, which will furthermore split into two platoons." Goofy gestured to the blue map behind him. The wall surrounding the castle had eight marks, two red, two gold and two black. "Alpha takes the red, Beta takes black and Omega takes the gold." Goofy sighed and continued. "I'll be leading Alpha. The King will be taking Omega while Sora will be leading Beta"

"Assigned platoon leaders will be getting those communicating thingies Prof Drake whipped up." Goofy said. "We'll be in constant contact with each other. Remember, our priority is to keep the Heartless at bay long enough. No need for stupid risks."

Some of the Knights began to shift uncomfortably. A few murmurs sailed across the room. Goofy noticed this and said. "Aw, c'mon guys, don't give up hope! Sure, things look grim and not all of us might make it alive but that doesn't mean we should lose hope! Who knows, maybe all of us might make it! Maybe the Heartless would back down once they see how organised we are! Who knows what would happen?"

The Knights gave each other quizzical looks. Goofy didn't notice. He was being taken in by his own rhetoric. "Men, remember that each and every one of you is a member of the Royal Knights, one of the toughest and organized...organizations in this world or any other. By golly, I've been your Captain for the last ten years and I do not intend for the first military operation to happen under command to fail. You hear me?"

There was a complete and utter silence. Goofy continued. "Remember who we are fighting for, men. Remember the inhabitants of this world. Remember your families, friends, neighbors, loves who are counting on us to make sure that we keep the darkness at bay! Isn't that the motto of the Royal Knights? _Forever a Bastion of the Light!_"

Goofy was practically hollering now, lost in his speech. "We will not give in to the Heartless, you hear me? We will be steadfast! We will do our duty as Royal Knights to protect this castle and its people from any danger! Men, I expect each and every one of you to do your job to the absolute best ability that you can achieve! Is that clear?"

"SIR YES SIR!" was the thunderous reply. Goofy was nearly blown back by such a loud response. "Alright then," He said. "Fall out. Extra orders will be coming in as soon as possible. man your positions."With military decorum, the Royal Knights marched out in single lines, their backs completely rigid, and their faces silent but determined.

Goofy waited before all of them were out of the room then collapsed to the ground. His face was shiny with sweat. _That wasn't so bad._

TSTSTSTSTSTSTS

The highest tower in Disney Castle served no real purpose, just like all of the towers in the castle. It was just really, really high.

This was also Donald's favorite spot. Just the calm and the fact that it was isolated appealed to him, away from the madness and the absolute anarchy that filled the castle. The tower also afforded him an incredible view of the castle, the surrounding village and all of the fields. Somehow it calmed him.

Now though, the sight was different.

The once blue sky was now an inky black, creating an atmosphere of dread and doom. It obscured the rest of the world so that Donald could only see the village and the castle. The village, once teeming with life, was now deserted. Donald was both relieved and depressed by this. If all of the villagers are gone, that means they must be down at the hangars, about to leave. If it wasn't for his blasted nephews tricking that poor boy, all of them would've been gone by now.

Not that he was scared of the Heartless. He had faced them too many times to let his fears overtake him.

Donald looked down at the castle battlements. The Royal Knights were forming lines around the walls. He could see Goofy marching in front of them, waving his shield while making grand gestures. That was odd. Goofy always complained that he wasn't suited to the position of Captain. The Knights scared him, being heavily disciplined and completely regimented. Now, Donald could see his old friend slowly warming up to his role. Good. They're going to need that.

From behind him, Donald could see the rest of the battlements where the other Knights were stationed. In front of them was Sora, looking quite out of place from the uniform Knights.

Donald stepped away from the edge of the tower and took a look behind him. A table was there, placed by him only a few minutes ago. On top of the table were five Ethers and a plastic box. This was what Von Drake had referred to as a 'two-way radio'. Donald didn't know what a radio was or how it worked but he thanked Von Drake fervently for making the buttons big and obvious. He was a magician and therefore not obliged to really know all about this scientific stuff.

"Zzzzzzt...Donald?" The radio suddenly squawked. "What?" Donald shouted, startled.

"Donald, can ya hear me?" Mickey's voice came out of the radios speakers. Gently, Donald approached the radio. "Y-Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Aw, don't be such a wuss, Donald!' Mickey responded. "You'll get used to it."

"But your voice is coming out of a box!" Donald whined. "It's completely preposterous!"

"Donald, you can summon lightning out of a stick. You've battled darkness incarnate." Mickey's sardonic tone just made Donald feel worse. "Out of all the many things out there in the worlds, you're questioning _this_?"

Donald's face grew red. Thank goodness the King wasn't physically there. That would've been ten times worse. "Okay, I get." Donald finally said. "It just takes a while to get used to."

"Well, don't freeze up there, buddy," Mickey said. "We're gonna need all the firepower we can get."

Donald smirked at those words. He hasn't used advanced magicks in a while. Using somethign as powerful and unorthodox as, say a Quake spell in their adventures would mean a constant drain on his magic. But now, with the world in danger and enough ethers to keep him maxed out for quite some time, he should have no qualms about 'overstepping' his bounds.

He drew out his trusty mage's staff. This should be fun. "Oh, don't worry about that, Your Majesty"

TSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTS

It wasn't an army in the regular sense.

It wasn't organized. It didn't have any obvious leaders. There was no collective thought. Just pure instinct.

This wasn't an army.

It was a horde.

King Mickey had travelled into and beyond the darkness, saw how it corrupted people, compelled the good-natured to do terrible things. The darkness was like a malignant sickness, promising glory and power while cruelly eroding your soul. Every once in a while, he would meet someone who had not succumb, who managed to control the darkness within them. Someone like Riku.

But people like that were rare. And the darkness was powerful.

Mickey was at the top of the castle gate, at the gatehouse. The portcullis had been closed for the first time in ten years. Rust had creeped over it during the long, lonely years of misuse. It was still covered by notches and blade marks, relics of battles in the past. Mickey tried not to think about them. There was a new battle ahead.

The Heartless below him were unnaturally still. They were varied, not just the pureblood Shadows but Soldiers, Knights, Air Soldiers and others. Thankfully there were no Darksides. That would've made this battle infinitely more difficult.

Behind him, the Royal Knights stood to attention, ready and patient as a mountain and Mickey's heart went to them. There were two spare gummi ships left for their retreat. Mickey knew that they can't afford to fight to the last man. Someone had to carry on, to keep the flame alive. Hopefully, everyone will make it back.

He eyed the Heartless carefully. The entire horde surrounded the castle, blocking any exit they could use. Mickey could see no end to their numbers. They stretched across the landscape, a huge swathe of black nightmares, waiting for a sign to attack, to swarm. Mickey tried to estimate how much Heartless could be there. They could be thousands, they could be millions. There would be no end to this.

How could so many Heartless end up in one place? Mickey knew how much power you had to have just to be able to command them and get their attention. And most of the time, you could only summon either a large amount of weak enemies or one particularly strong Heartless. Maleficent had been one of the few Mickey had met who could do both at the same time, though how much of it was her own volition or the work of Xehanort's Heartless was unknown.

It must be the Cornerstone. With such a powerful threat gone, every Heartless that could make it throughout the worlds would come here and finish off the world it had spawned.

Mickey narrowed his eyes, taking in every detail of the enemies they would have to fight. Then he spotted something. A multi colored blob was making its way through the throng of Heartless. It appeared to be kicking them out of its way. _Nah, _Mickey thought. _Can't be._

Then he heard that loud, obnoxious, familiar voice.

"Outa my way, you gobs! Make a path! Or do ya want to go back into the dark? Huh? I'll send you mugs back there if you don't show some respect!"

Every once in a while, Mickey would feel guilty about locking Pete up in another dimension. Since Pete wasn't really a threatening villain, Mickey would think that the punishment was a bit too harsh, especially for someone as seemingly harmless as Pete. He was the kind of person that only the desperate or the stupid would trust. Mickey had actually felt a bit of sympathy for Maleficent, seeing how she was now paired with Pete.

Soon, those guilty feelings would overwhelm Mickey and he would go to the dimension where Pete was locked up. Upon meeting him though, any guilt Mickey hadover locking him away quickly vanishes, thanks to Pete's overbearing personality and his self-obssessed world view that he is the greatest. He had always been like this, even back when he was captain of that steamboat. These negative traits were only magnified once he decided that he was evil and started creating havoc in Disney Castle, calling himself the 'Mighty' Pete. True, he was more of a nuisance than an actual threat but Mickey felt obligated to send him away before anyone in the castle lost their sanity.

Mickey often wondered why Maleficent would keep such an incompetent minion like Pete. Surely she was not left wanting for henchmen? She used to have swathes of villains from many different worlds as part of her cabal. Now she was reduced to sending out an unreliable sort like Pete to do her bidding. Even with this vast horde under her bidding, she still handpicked the big oaf who could only conquer desserts on his own above other, able-bodied men. Didn't she have the Phantom Blot now? That monster was worth more than a million Petes. It surprised Mickey that she still had his old boat captain and general oaf under her service.

"Hey there, Mouse-King!" Pete yelled, finally reaching the entrance of the castle. "Ya hear me up there?"

"What is it, Pete?" Mickey said.

Pete spread his arms and gestured around him. "Take a look at this army! You mugs have no chance against all this firepower! Why don't you just mosey down there and open the doors for us? Makes things easier. Why, we might even spare some of you!"

"Is that a fact?" Mickey answered coldly.

Pete's malicious grin turned into a frown. "Now that ya mention it, Maleficent did say to spare no-one. I was just, y'know, trying to be polite. Though I don't know why she's got me doing all this, what with the Blot fella and those creepy guys in cloaks. Heh, she just knows where the _real_ talent is, that's all!" Pete looked quite pleased at the thought.

"Wait!" Mickey called out. "What creepy guys?"

"Oh, them. They've been a great help, getting into the castle and taking the Corner-" Pete stopped once he realized what he was doing. "Hey! What do you think you're doing? If you think it's gonna be easy, messin' with my mind then you've got another thing coming!" Pete pointed at the castle and gates and gave one loud bellow, "CHARGE!"

The battle had begun.

Immediately, the Heartless followed his command, running towards the castle walls. Mickey had been expecting this and shouted to a headphone in his ear, "Donald! Reflect spell around the castle!"

"You got it!" Donald responded. A large clear shell of magic covered the castle, throwing back the first wave of Heartless. The ones behind it paid no attention and crawled over their fallen comrades. Mickey saw the Heartless pile against the walls, not bothering to climb. He could see why.

The pile of Heartless squirming next to the wall slowly rose. Mickey realized that the Heartless were creating pyramid for the others behind them to climb. All of the Heartless that reached the top of the pyramid laid still, creating another layer for the next bacth to reach. Soon, they will be able to reach the walls.

"Donald, you okay for one more major spell?" A slightly-winded voice answered, "Yeah sure."

"Good," Mickey said. "Can you cast a Quake spell around the castle perimeters?"

"Just a sec." A few seconds later, Mickey could feel a rumbling coming from the ground and saw the Heartless pyramid collapse into a heap. The Heartless behind didn't seem to notice, crawling and climbing over their brethren just like before. Mickey saw this and cursed.

Donald's voice crackled into his ear. "I can see flying Heartless going towards your direction, Your Majesty."

"Yeah, I see them." With a flash, the Keyblade teleported into his hand. Mickey raised it above his head and shouted, "Light! Give me power!' An orb of light shot out of the Keyblade and struck multiple flying shadows. More shadows fell as lightning strikes blasted them off the sky. Mickey could hear demented cackling coming from Donald's end and mentally made a note to check up on him and his mental health after this was all finished.

"Get ready, boys!" Mickey called out behind him. In one fluid motion, the Knights unsheated their swords and held them upfront, their faces grim and ready. Mickey shot out a few more orbs of energy at the remaining flying Heartless and then shouted, "Now!"

Mickey somersaulted backwards, behind the Knights as they charged forward, their swords in motion for one simultaneous swipe, taking out the first wave of Heartless climbing over the wall. They continued this motion, each taking out a Heartless with each swipe. More and more Heartless crawled over the wall and each was destroyed by a Knight. Mickey pressed a button on the headphone and said, "Goofy, you okay?"

"Sittin' pretty, Your Majesty!" Goofy's garbled voice answered. Mickey heard several _thwacks!_ from Goofy's end and put it away from his mind. "Hey, this is almost too easy!"

"Don't jinx it!' Mickey replied. He couldn't help himself and smiled. "What about you Sora?"

"Not too shabby," Sora grunted. Mickey heard the whirl of wind and the clash of steel against steel and knew that Sora might be a tad too busy to communicate. "These Heartless are types we've fought before, they ain't so bad,"

"Just try to conserve your strength, Sora," Mickey replied. "We still got a long way to go," A buzz of static obscured Sora's reply and Dale's enthusiastic voice chimed in. "Your Majesty, first gummi ship is away! Only three more to go!"

"That's a start." Mickey said. In front of him, the line of Knights continued to take out the climbing Heartless. Behind them, three Soldier Heartless suddenly teleported and readied to strike. "Oh no you don't!" Mickey charged forward and swung the Keyblade in one stroke. The Heartless were destroyed, dissolving into the darkness. The Knights paid no attention and continued with their systematic chopping.

Mickey knew that they wouldn't throw all of their big guns into the battle so quickly. He tried to estimate the enemy's battle plan. Send in wave after wave of pawns, weak enemies in an effort to weaken them up. Mickey smirked at the thought. Part of the training to be a Royal Knight was to endure long, siegelike conditions with limited resources and constant attack. The castle had neverendured long sieges before but Mickey wanted to make sure that, if it happened, they would be prepared. Everyone had thought he was paranoid. Coincidentally, most of the complainers were new recruits into the Royal Knights.

Another burst of static shot into his ear. "Sir! Heartless are pouring into the gap between the platoons!"

"I'm on it," Mickey replied and ran along the wall, Keyblade held aloft.

TSTSTSTSTSTSTSTS

Pete was in a giddy mood.

He stood on top of a deserted house, on the roof, marveling the attack on the castle. He could see those pathetic Knights on top of the wall, slashing and destroying Heartless. Like that matters. For every Heartless they destroyed, ten more were spawned. Below him, on the streets, a never-ending wave of Heartless ran towards the wall, replacing fallen comrades. Those Knights were only delaying the inevitable.

Pete felt like laughing.

He had to admit: it was a pretty sight. The castle stood alone, an ugly shock of white against a glorious black background. Desperate defenders valiantly staving off an inevitable defeat. All of the lights were opened, as if in defiance of the invasion. It created an apocalyptic feel to the whole scene. It was a scene from one of his most fervent dreams. The Bastion of Light, fallen to the superior power of darkness. Unlike his other fervent dreams, this one was actually coming true.

Pete felt like bellowing his happiness to the doomed world.

How he wished he was there, to see that puny mouse's feeble attempts to stave of the Heartless. He would've laughed so hard to finally see that uppity, pompous jerk of a king shown how pitiful he really was. How weak and insignificant the light that he treasured so much was compared to the incredible power of the dark. He had attempted to show them the way before but they thought that he was being an idiot by backing the wrong horse only to be humiliated and cast off into another dimension. Was it because he was weak?

Nah, can't be.

If only he could replay this memory again and again, then he would be happy.

"Sir,"

"Wha?" Pete cried out, jumping at the sound of the voice behind him. He turned around and found that small, hooded girl standing right behind him. She could've given him a heart attack! What was her deal, just going up to people and surprising them like that? Pete was just about to sock it to the thing when he remembered that Maleficent wouldn't take too kindly to him mistreating one of her toys. And he was smart enough to know that.

"Er whaddaya want?" He said instead, letting his fist fall down to his sides. "Can't ya see I'm busy supervising an invasion here?" Honestly, why did Maleficent assign this weirdo to him? Didn't she trust him? He made his screwups before but it was only a matter of time till he was due for a comeback, right? He didn't need to be babysat by this cloak-wearing freak of nature. They sure as hell don't need those guys anymore. Bunch of pansies couldn't even defeat those Keyblade brats and now they gotta associate with them again? If someone asked Pete, and nobody asked him much, they're doing fine on their own. No need for any of these shenanigans!

"Heartless ships have reported at least three gummi ships loaded with refuges have escaped into space," the girl delivered in an uninterested, flat voice, not even flinching at Pete's nonsense. "They are on their way to an undefined location,"

"What?" Pete yelled. "How in the world did those ships get through our cordon?" Maleficent specifically told him to not let anyone escape, to slaughter everyone and give their hearts to the Heartless! She said it was crucial to her plans and now here he was, like an oaf failing again! "We've got entire fleets of Heartless ships just parked over there!" Pete was screaming madly as he pointed up to the sky while the messenger of bad news didn't even move a muscle. "Why aren't they doing anything?"

"The Phantom Blot ordered them to stand down," She informed him. It was infuriating Pete that this chicka couldn't even be bothered to act abashed that he was messing up again. And it wasn't even his fault! It was all that Blot guy again! Ever since Maleficent found that shady character, he's been muscling in on Pete's territory, thinking he's now top dog. Well, he might be a well-known crook and master of disguise but did he have this whole army of Heartless to command? Did he have experience fighting against those Keyblade-wielding nincompoops, did he?

Well, Pete will show him! Him and Maleficent and any other idiots who dare to insult the mighty Pete!

"For your information, missy," Pete bellowed, throwing forward his impressive bulk. "I'm the commander of this invasion and I order you to take down those refugee ships!" He accentuated his point by pointing dramatically. "Go on, do as you're told!"

"I have been told that the Phantom Blot supersedes your command," the hooded girl responded flatly, clearly uncaring of Pete's display, much to his consternation. "Only he has authorization to command the ships in space,"

"Now see here!" Pete shouted in exasperation, waving his arms nearly hitting the girl. "_I'm _ the commander of this little operation, not his holier-than-thou Blotness, okay? Now, I'm telling you to go out there and order those ships to start firing on those refugees! Got it?"

"No,"

Oh, that was the final straw. Pete didn't care if this thing was important to Maleficent; she was going to get her comeuppance for being a bad flunky! He didn't have to put up with this. Her, the Phantom Blot, even big bad Maleficent, he was better than this! Who rounded up all of this Heartless to do her bidding? Who was the one who travelled throughout the worlds gathering up those pansified so-called 'villains' to do their deeds for them? Who did all the leg-breaking back work while others just sat inside their castles, plotting and planning and never lifting a single finger to do all the work, huh? All that hard work and no one ever gave him any credit for it. Well, he won't just take this one insult anymore!

"Alright, you mug, you've disrespected me for the last time! I'm Pete, ya see and nobody mocks me like that!" He wrenched his right arm backwards and let loose one mighty punch. The girl merely sidestepped it, letting Pete fall into the ground below.

"OW!" Pete cried out. The stream of Heartless that covered the street trampled over Pete. "Ow Ow Ow OW OW!" Pete's screams of pain were barely heard in the din of the Heartless still charging towards the castle. All he could see was dark bodies and feel unrelenting pain.

A rough hand grabbed Pete by the shoulder and pulled him up. How a slight little thing had so much strength he will never know. "I meant to do that," he grumbled, brushing off the dust from his clothes. The girl didn't even bother to say anything else, completely unruffled, instead preferring to watch the continuing onslaught. Suddenly, her head twitched and she just ran into the horde towards the castle, leaving a hardly-mollified Pete behind.

TSTSTSTSTSTSTS

"Only two more gummi ships left!"

"That's good," Sora replied before dodging the attacks of a Gargoyle Knight. He blocked a desperate sword strike and pointed his Keyblade at the exposed Possessor and responded by stabbing it through the hole in its chest, shouting, "Release!" The Gargoyle crumbled as the Keyblade unlocked the stone body and let the small Possessor floated away.

Sora paused to wipe his forehead and let his Keyblade disappear, taking in his surroundings. He was in the colonnade, right outside the library. Around him, Royal Knights were in full retreat-mode, falling back towards the topiary hedge that concealed the entrance to the gummi hangars. Goofy was next to him, having stopped to catch his breath, resting on his shield. Sora offered him a potion, which he took gratefully.

The castle was a mess. The once cheery white walls were covered with cracks and dust. Debris littered the floor, whole chunks coming from the ceiling. Every now and then, a loud rumbling could be heard from the far-off walls, accompanied by a horrendous roaring and the walls and ceiling would rattle, shaking dust on them. Heartless have taken over nearly the entire castle. The only places left were the throne room and the gummi hangars.

Sora couldn't say that the entire day was a complete success. In the beginning, he had thought they could simply outlast them. After all, they had fought hordes of Heartless before. Sooner or later, the mob would run out and they'd have won the day. Heck, he managed to take on an entire army of them beforehand all on his own. His brave words to the elite of the castle were honest, that he knew in his heart. Even though they will inevitably lose this castle, at least they all still had each other. For an assault of this scale, it was a miracle they had only lost two Royal Knights to the clutches of the Heartless. It happened at Mickey's sector but that was all anyone was willing to tell him.

Now the time for heroics was over. They had done all that they could do. All of the civilians have evacuated, dodging the gauntlet of Heartless ships out in space. All that were left were the defenders and there was nothing to gain to just give up their lives to an inevitable outcome. Sora sighed, feeling the weight of the day's events on his bones. He reached into his pocket and took out a star-shaped charm. The figure's little scrawled face made him smile.

No way was he going to die today.

"Where's Donald?" Goofy asked. Sora turned to him only to find Goofy talking directly towards the headphone that he had, not having it in his ear. "Hello? Hello? Er, I think this thing is broken,"

Sora shook his head and said, "Give me that," He stuck the earpiece into Goofy's ear. Goofy's head jerked as someone's voice entered his head. "Well, jeez, I didn't know, okay?" Goofy shouted down the tiny microphone that adorned the earpiece. "Look, Chip, I'm sorry if I hurt your ears but can you tell me where Donald is?" Sora could hear someone squeaking on the other end. "He's already there? Coward." Goofy laughed and said to Sora, "Donald's down at the hangar, prepping our gummi ship."

"_Our _gummi ship?"

Goofy nodded. "Yup! It's one of those models you wrecked when we were making our way towards Twilight Town. Wasn't that damaged from the explosion so it should carry us to-" Goofy stopped then scratched his head. "Uh, where are we going?"

"The King would know," Sora responded just as Mickey himself came out of the library. "Your Majesty!" Sora greeted, running up towards the King. "Did you get what you need?"

"Yup," Mickey nodded and held out two tiny journals. Sora looked at them, confused. "You're choosing to save those two? But what about the rest of your books?"

"They're just books, Sora," Mickey answered. "These journals have important information, crucial to your mission. We'll talk about it when we get to Radiant Garden," To answer Sora and Goofy's quizzical looks, Mickey continued, "I've already contacted Leon and he agreed to shelter us for the time being. That world has grown since you were last there so I guess you'll be pleasantly surprised,"

He suddenly frowned at the two of them. "What are you two, still doing here? I told you to get down to the hangars with the rest of the Knights,"

"We was waiting for you, Your Majesty," Goofy answered bashfully, gingerly getting up from his sitting position. "We ain't leaving without you! Sora told us so,"

Mickey only sighed and smiled at the two. "Never leave one man behind huh?" A burst of static went through the earpieces they were using and Chip's voiced chimed in on their conversation. "Your Majesty, the last two gummi ships have just left. We're waiting for you three to get here, quick!"

Mickey nodded and responded, "We're on our way," He nodded to the two and summoned his Keyblade to him. Sora and Goofy nodded in turn and brandished their weapons, ready to fight.

"Let's roll!"

Mickey shot of down the corridor, closely followed by Sora and Goofy. Just as they made it past the throne room, they heard a horrendous creaking sound coming from the hall. They heard something large smashing against the doors as the walls around them began to creak and shake dust. The towering doors toppled down, crashing through the walls of the colonnade, creating a path for them towards the garden. A Behemoth Heartless smashed its way through the doorway and turned towards the trio, roaring in fury.

Sora and Goofy stopped, dumbstruck at the sight of the gigantic Heartless. They had not seen a powerful Heartless in the early stages of the attack. Now that the castle was almost theirs, the Heartless seem even more desperate to attain it. Mickey however, did not break from his stride and somersaulted into the air, bringing his Keyblade crashing down on the Behemoth's vulnerable horn. With an almighty clang, his Keyblade smashed the Behemoth's head down, forcing the giant creature to fall on the ground before disintegrating into darkness with a paned scream.

Mickey landed on the hole leading towards the gardens. "Come on!" he shouted to the other two. They broke from their reverie and followed the mouse king to the topiary leading towards the hangars.

"We're gonna make it!" Goofy yelled triumphantly, running ahead of Sora.

"Almost there!" Sora added.

But, just as Mickey had opened the door and Goofy followed through it, a bright flash of light appeared, separating the two from Sora. Numbers and symbols flickered around the circle of light as it faded, leaving behind a short figure clad in a black coat. The figure's oppressive hood shrouded their features but Sora did not need to see their face to know it was the enemy.

"Sora!" Mickey and Goofy yelled. The figure turned to them and shot out a fireball from a hand, knocking Goofy against Mickey into the hangars. The figure once again turned to Sora. He responded by pointing his Keyblade at the intruder. "Who are you?" he asked angrily.

He figure made no response. Instead, it raised its hands and light enveloped them. Two Kingdom Keys flashed into existence in the hooded person's hands before transmogrifying into Oathkeeper and Oblivion. Without preemptive, the figure charged at Sora, barely able to get over the shock of seeing his Keyblades wielded by the enemy, swinging Oblivion in a ferocious blitz. Sora only just managed to raise the Ultima Weapon to block it. The figure immediately swooped from the side with the other Keyblade. Sora quickly slashed away the Keyblade he was blocking and dodged to the right, his attacker's weapon just barely missing him.

"Not going to talk, huh?" Sora said. He straightened up and let his Keyblade fall back to his old, familiar stance. "Then I'll let the Keyblade talk for us," His opponent answered by throwing Oathkeeper at Sora, the Keyblade turning into a disc of brilliant light. Sora dodged forward underneath the Keyblade and brought his in an upward swing, hoping to catch his assailant. His opponent merely brought up Oblivion and the two Keyblades clashed against each other. Sora tried to force the hooded figure back with his strength only to hear a whistling behind him. He only just managed to release Ultima from Oblivion's grip as Sora shielded himself from the return of Oathkeeper. The Keyblade smashed against his and flung to the ground.

Sora had barely paused to breath when his opponent tried to run him through with Oblivion. He swung to intercept and found himself locking blades with this mystery opponent. "Just go away!" he shouted angrily as he gathered magic towards his Keyblade. "Firaga!" A circle of fireballs blazed into existence around Sora, catching his opponent in the stream. Taking advantage, Sora threw all of his strength towards his Keyblade and slashed against his opponent, throwing them back a few feet on to the ground.

"Now talk!" Sora roared in frustration, walking closer to his adversary. "Who are you?" Once again, his opponent did not bother to answer, instead standing up and waving both arms, summoning the two Keyblades back to arms again. Suddenly, in a flash of light, his opponent traversed the distance between them in a split second. Before Sora could react, the two Keyblades came crashing down on him, smashing down on his body. The hooded figure finished the combo and flipped back, only to charge back at Sora with both Keyblades. Sora only just managed to get his wits together and dodge out of the way, landing behind a hedge.

"Sora!" Mickey's voice came through his earpiece. "Your Majesty!" Sora responded only to have to dodge again as his opponent tried to bring both Keyblades on his head from the air. "I'm kinda busy right now," he said abashedly as he shot out a burst of ice at his enemy. "Are you guys okay?"

"We're fine but a barrier's blocking our way to you!" Mickey said. "You gotta hurry The Heartless are coming for you!"

"Got it," Sora gritted his teeth. His opponent was not letting him get away with small chat though. The hooded figure was speeding around him in a velocity so fast that the very light was refracting around them, partially blinding him. His opponent suddenly went through the same combo used before only this time Sora was expecting it and blocked every powerful hit, almost knocking him back. The figure tried one last thrust only for Sora to knock back the momentum and stun his opponent. Sora took the initiative and dashed forward, slashing back the hooded figure with great force, knocking the person against a tree.

Sora was just about to turn and leave when he spied the hooded figure standing up, not even staggering from any pain felt. "Why don't you just stay down?" Sora mumbled angrily to himself before readying his Keyblade for another bout. "Well?"

His opponent, as always, did not answer. Instead, Sora felt a hundred targets lock on to him as his opponent brought forth Oathkeeper and Oblivion together and used them to shoot a gigantic laser beam at Sora, who barely managed to dodge. He kept on running as the beam moved sideways, trying to catch him in its deadly embrace.

_Who is this guy?_ Sora thought desperately as he ran, dodging tress and hedges that populated the garden. _He's a Keyblade Wielder and a dual wielder at that. I can't even do that without Driving! _Sora hopped over one last hedge and ran towards the laser-spewing beast, trying to catch it unawares only for the hooded figure to cease with the laser attack and jump into the air, trying to bring down the Keyblades crashing on Sora's head by turning them into circles of light. Sora brought his own Keyblade upwards, deflecting the attack with an almighty clash. The figure jumped backwards and landed perfectly on the ground, still preparing to fight. _This can't go on forever, _Sora only gritted his teeth further. _How do I beat this guy?_

_Come on Sora, don't wimp out on me yet_

"Huh?" Sora said out loud only to suddenly have to sidestep as his opponent tried to run him through with Oblivion. _Really not the best of times, Roxas. _He added mentally as he tried to capitalize on the situation and brought down Ultima Weapon on a downwards sweep. _Kinda busy right now._ The Keyblade was caught by both Oathkeeper and Oblivion as his opponent once again stabbed at him with both Keyblades. Sora finished his sidestep and managed to hit his opponent on the side, following it up with two more hits before drawing magic around him and creating an explosion of magic light around him, blasting back his opponent.

_Can't you tell?_ Roxas continued as Sora paused to catch his breath. _He wields the same Keyblades as I do and uses the same moves, except for that fancy laser thing. Come one, you beat me before, you can beat this impostor._

_Not without a fight, _Sora thought grimly. _Do you even know who this guy is? I thought there were only thirteen of you?_

_Wearing the black coat doesn't make you a member, your friend showed that._

_True enough. _Sora thought. He watched as his opponent got up once more without preamble. Sora didn't know if he was even causing damage but he knew he had to battle on or face getting caught by the Heartless. He made a promise that he will return home soon. He wasn't averse to breaking his promises and he wasn't going to start now.

_Let's end this_

Sora broke to a running start, charging towards his opponent. Once again, light enveloped the hooded figure, meeting Sora's own charge with one of its own. For a split second, Sora was close enough to his opponent's face that he could feel the breath on his own. But all he saw was the darkness of the hood obscuring any features he tried to discern. He put it out of his mind and concentrated on the task at hand.

He had only ever done this once and it was more out of sheer luck than anything else. Sora let familiar reflexes and muscle memory take over as, just before his opponent could strike, he slashed upwards, catching his opponent by the chin and sending them backwards, letting go of the . Out of instinct, Sora brought up his hand and felt the contours of light through the two Keyblades. "Give me strength!" he shouted and the Keyblades flew down on him in an aura of light. He felt their power flow into him and knew that they were not just fakes this unknown figure conjured from thin air. They were as real as the Keyblades he had used before.

His opponent got up again but this time Sora caught a stumble in their step. That was all the hints he needed as he dashed forward, Ultima Weapon ready in his hands, Oathkeeper and Oblivion shooting forward in bright streaks of light. Before the hooded figure could even react, the two Keyblades slammed against it and sent the figure flying into the air. Sora jumped up and sent the Keyblade downwards, slamming the figure on the ground, destroying the ground and forming a crater. Sora followed this up with all three Keyblades descending on the figure only for his opponent to dodge roll out of the way.

Having no weapon, his opponent instead thrust out both hands. Five laser beams appeared around it and tried to surround and trap Sora. He was prepared for it though as Oathkeeper and Oblivion created a field of light around him by spinning in circles, breaking through the laser array. The figure tried again by creating a ball of light that began to spit out several laser beams. Sora redirected Oathkeeper and Oblivion in front of him, turning them into spinning fans that absorbed the enemy's attacks. Sora grinned as he waved his hand and sent the two Keyblades flying from the sky, crashing down on the enemy in multiple directions. By the time Sora got there, both Keyblades were back behind him as he zeroed in on his staggering opponent.

"Time you took a rest!"

Sora closed his eyes and put all of his momentum and strength into his hands as he and the two Keyblades slashed forward, finally catching his opponent right where he wanted. Sora opened his eyes and turned around. His opponent was standing still. Sora was afraid that the hooded figure was going to keep fighting until the figure fell on its knees. Oathkeeper and Oblivion dissolved into shards of light as the figure in front of him was consumed in a circle of white light.

"Hey, wait!" Sora shouted, running up to the disappearing figure. He stopped in his tracks as a large circle of numbers and symbols converged on the hooded figure. The light melted away, leaving no trace of Sora's assailant.

Sora stared at the spot where his opponent had once been, now faded away to god knows where. He felt himself nearly keel over from the bruises and wounds he had received from that one. He had only found that kind of ferocity and skill with the Keyblades before and he was pretty sure from the start that Roxas had not come out to pick a grudge at him.

_Thanks for the vote of confidence_ Roxas snarked. Sora paid him no attention and continued to think it over. There was no one else he knew that can wield two Keyblades or wore the black coat. His adversary had proven without a doubt that they were nothing to be sneezed at. Sora had nothing to work on and that frustrated him.

_Who was that?_

"Sora!"

Donald's frenzied shout shocked Sora back into reality. He heard a cry coming from the skies and saw to his horror that the sky was filled with Wyverns. They were all descending upon him, eager to catch him in their clutches. They were not alone. Sora saw Air Soldiers, the Black Waltz Heartless, all varieties, Search Ghosts, Air Pirates, Gargoyles, Rapid Thrusters, all types of airborne Heartless coming his way. Ahead of him, Sora saw the walls rumble from where the library should be and saw the cracks enlarge until a gigantic purple Behemoth crashed its way through the walls. Paper and books from the library filled the hole from which it came from, soon followed by Soldiers and Shadows, all spilling out into the garden. From the throne room hole, Knights and Large Bodies came calling, ready to help in the destruction.

And they were all gunning for him.

"Run!"

Sora dashed for the hedge concealing the doorway towards the hangar. Two Wyverns tried to block his way but Sora shouted, "Gather!" and directed at Magnet orb behind them, sucking them out of the way. The Behemoth charged at him and tried to step on him with its front legs. Sora ducked through its legs and continued running. A Large Body launched itself at Sora only to miss and collide with the Behemoth's legs. The door was inches away from Sora's face just as he heard that behemoth's hideous roar once more and the ground shaking behind him.

"Not now!" Sora yelled in frustration, once again forced to dodge to the side as the Behemoth's massive feet came down on the spot he was just standing on. The massive hooves crushed the topiary hedge, blocking the way towards the hangars. Sora resorted to futilely trying to knock the leg away and gain the Behemoth's attention when a number of Knights surrounded Sora. Already beyond the edge, Sora just plowed his way through the Knights like they were stick figures. Only when the Behemoth tried to find Sora by moving did the Keyblade Wielder get his chance.

Sora ran forward, shooting down any Heartless above him with shards of Blizzaga. Just as the Behemoth tried to pound him once more, Sora jumped through the hole on the ground and fell down the stairs, landing a broken heap on the end of the steps. In front of him was the gummi ship they had used to come to the castle, the only one left in the hangars. "Ugh" Sora groaned, trying to get up.

"Get up Sora!" Goofy's boisterous voice broke through the hangar. Sora opened his eyes and saw Goofy waving at him from the open door of the gummi ship. He willed himself to get up and staggered towards the ship, unable to feel more than his feet. "You gonna have to hurry!" Goofy hollered desperately.

"Alright, alright, coming," Sora mumbled, finally making it to the edge of the door and tried to get into the ship only to fail.

"Jeez Sora, what happened up there?" Goofy asked. "Ya think you can help, Your Majesty?" Sora suddenly found himself being lifted into the ship by several hands and propped up on a seat. He could barely focus his senses as Goofy shouted at Donald to launch the ship. His senses rapidly came back to him though when the ship began plummeting in midair, nose diving down to space.

"When we get back," Donald yelled to the two chipmunks, who Sora couldn't see since he, Mickey and Goofy were still sprawled along the floor of the ship. "Re-design these stupid things so that we don't have to fall downwards just to get out!"

"Y-Yes sir!" They squeaked.

Sora sat up and then felt back on the ground as the gummi ship suddenly shot forwards. "Whoah! Where are we?"

"Just escaped Disney Castle airspace!" Donald replied. "We'll be at Radiant Garden in ten minutes,"

"Good to know," Sora said before exhaustion finally kicked in and he fell against his seat, into the realm of sleep.

* * *

Well, that could've ended better.

Anyways, please review?


	4. False Dawn

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is owned by people more talented than me. But then again, since they made _coded_, does that make them talented?

Also, special thanks to janus-juan and CrimsonDarkenss 0013 for the reviews, glad to know that people are reading and liking the story so far! We've got a long way to go so fasten your seatbelts, it's going to be a bumpy ride.

**Twisted Sentiments**

Chapter Three: False Dawn

The sun was shining ever so brightly.

Selphie walked down the main street of Destiny Islands proper, where all the citizens of the small world lived. The sunlight beat down on her back as her footsteps clacked against the cobblestone street. Birds chirped happily, flying with glee throughout the air. The flowers were in bloom, painting the scene in colorful strokes. Trees were in their most vibrant green, alive with life. The shouts and laughter of playing children drifted through the air. With the sound of the waves overlapping all of this, it was the perfect scene of a peaceful summer day. She could not think of ever living anywhere else than this little jewel that she called home.

Why would she ever want to leave? To Selphie, it seemed mad to give up all of this for anything else. Who would not want to live in this paradise forever? She didn't need to know what was beyond the waters of her home. They weren't that interesting when you live in an archipelago of tropical islands, some of which have not yet even been fully mapped. The world around here evolves and changes every day, even if you can't see it on the surface. That's what made it so unappealing to step out of this world's boundaries. Why leave this place when it had so much to offer?

Selphie had heard enough talk about leaving the islands to search of something new from Riku beforehand. She thought those three were just playing around, making that raft and gathering supplies for their big journey. Who knew they were being serious? They were just kids after all. There were enough serious adults out there who can worry about what's happening in the world. For them, there was an entire cornucopia of worlds to find in the future but the present had only begun unfolding for them. They had to learn to walk before they could run.

Besides, the first time Selphie had made it out of the islands…..was not a pleasant experience.

Finally, Selphie made it to her destination, the town's main square. Twilight hour, between day and night, in Destiny islands is the most evocative and beautiful time to see the place. The setting sun's final rays bathed the Town Square in a sepia hue, making the place look like as picture postcard. Most of the town are milling around here, enjoying the cafes, seeing the shops along with a few tourists. Destiny Islands is a small world, its inhabitants related to each other in some way. What few travelers who now venture here after the rupturing of the barriers between worlds were instantly charmed by the world's quaint atmosphere and friendly citizens.

"Hey Selph!" Selphie looked at the direction from where the voice came from and found Tidus and Wakka sitting outside the Luca Café & Bar, enjoying the usual hideous amounts of soda that those two consumed on a regular basis. The café was the hangout for most of the kids in Destiny islands if they didn't feel like going to the small island. These days, most of the people she knew felt too old to go there anymore. Along with her two friends, more kids her age were just milling around the open area, not allowed into the bar. Selphie waved at them and joined Tidus and Wakka at the table, plopping down on a seat.

"Hey Selphie." Tidus greeted her wearily, brushing away the empty bottles of soda that cluttered around his head and gave her a strained smile. "Good day, eh?"

Selphie merely sighed at him. "Is this what you're going to do for the rest of the summer? Drink yourself into stupor?"

"I'd rather drink something better." Wakka mentioned idly, looking at the entrance to the bar proper. A big, burly man gave him the evil eye and Wakka cringed before turning back to the group. "Just two more years, eh?"

"It's nothing to look forward to." Tidus mumbled, still feeling a bit sloshed. "I snuck a drink from the stuff Dad has lying around. Man, it so tasted horrible I puked all over his drinks cabinet." He shuddered at the memory and reached for the last full bottle.

"Maybe your tastes are just matured enough," Selphie giggled. "You gotta be a bit more sophisticated than just downing all that soda. Like Wakka over here."

Wakka, who had been eyeing someone at another table, suddenly jerked at the sound of his name. "Right, mature ya?" he answered nervously.

"Who were you looking at, Wakka?" Tidus inquired, raising his head off the table to peer at his friend. "Anyone special?"

"Ooh, is it Relm? It had better not be Relm!" Selphie immediately pounced on that little tidbit. Her gaze solidified on poor Wakka, who quailed from her fierce, shimmering eyes. Selphie couldn't help it if she had a more than healthy interest in who her friends could like. She was responsible for them! What if they went gaga for a girl that would only ruin them? It was no secret to the small population of Destiny islands that these two, along with a few more unfortunate boys, were completely unschooled with the ways of women. It was up to Selphie to steer them down the straight and narrow. No way as he going to let his friends go through heartbreak and ruin! Selphie worked hard to make sure that nothing but the best for her boys.

Not that anyone will be good enough for them once she was finished.

"W-What?" Wakka protested as Tidus laughed at his misfortune. "No way! That artist nutbar? I'd rather get eaten by a chocobo."

"Then who were you looking at?" Tidus and Selphie turned and looked behind Wakka. The tables behind him were empty save for one. A black haired girl was stiffly sitting upright on the table. One of her hands was gripping a cup of coffee tightly, as if she was afraid of letting go. The other hand was constantly stirring the coffee with a spoon. The girl's blue eyes were watching the café like a hawk. Every now and then, she would stop stirring and bring up the cup to her mouth, taking a long, drawn-out sip.

"And you think Relm is nuts?" Selphie pouted at Wakka, who was taking on the air of a man who clearly wanted to be anywhere but his present location. Her fierce glare easily set him in his place. "Compared to whom? That high-strung witch?"

"Hey, she's quite cute, okay?" Wakka tried to defend himself but all that came out was a feeble whimper.

"She looks familiar," Tidus squinted, trying to get a better look. "Does she live here? I don't think I've seen her before."

Who knows?" Wakka shrugged; glad to find an opportunity to escape from Selphie. Her gaze softened as the topic drifted away from the mystery girl. Later, she would have to find out everything about her and make sure Wakka has nothing to do with her. "We've been getting a lot of new folks, thanks to Sora and the guys."

"Besides, thanks to the Setzer guy that waltzed in here last week, we don't stand a chance anymore, buddy." Tidus said, downing another drink and twitching slightly from the sugar intake. "And what was up with that sport he was trying to import here? Struggle? Looks like child's play to me."

"Reminds me of when we used to play in the island." Selphie reminisced wistfully. "Remember? We always hanged out there in the summer, every afternoon, playing games and trying to beat each other up. But oh no," Selphie's tone turned sour as the boys just rolled their eyes at each other, having been expecting the usual tirade. "You boys all gotta play your stupid, insipid ball games! And it's not even exciting! How is five minutes of you lot spasming under water exciting?"

"Maybe you should try it out for once, Selphie." Wakka replied coolly while Tidus nodded along rapidly. "Would be cool to see a girl out there in the water."

Selphie made a disgusted noise and punched Wakka in the nose hard. "OW!" Wakka yelped, standing up and clutching his nose in pain while Tidus began laughing uproariously. "What was that for?" he yelled angrily, locking eyes with Selphie.

"What you just said!" Selphie shot back, standing up as well. Even though Wakka towered over her, Selphie refused to back down. "You expect me to agree to play your stupid game after making a comment like that? What's wrong with you?"

"Apparently not as much wrong as with you!" Wakka retorted. "Geez Selph, that was completely uncalled for! I was only joking!"

"You had better be joking." Selphie muttered, slinking back into her seat, face somewhat red from anger.

Tidus only rolled his eyes at the display he had just seen. Honestly, his friends were weird.

"I swear, if you guys turned up the volume a bit more, the entire island can hear you." A voice snarked from behind the table. The trio turned to find a smirking Riku greet them with a wave.

"Riku!" Selphie squealed and got up, hugging the surprised youth, much to Tidus and Wakka's amusement. Selphie sat back down, looking a bit red after that affectionate display.

Riku only chuckled, smirking at Selphie's embarrassment. "You guys seen Kairi anywhere?" he asked, looking at the two boys.

"Ya, I think she's at the beach. She sure is spending a lot of time there" Wakka said. "Hey Riku, want to play some ball later? We could always use one more guy on the team."

"After what I saw yesterday?" Riku snorted. "Honestly, throwing and kicking balls underwater? Color me uninterested. besides, the new stadium ain't finished yet. Anyway, I'll see you guys later." Riku gave them another small wave and walked out of the café.

"See, I knew there was a sensible boy out here in the islands." Selphie declared and stuck out her tongue at Wakka, who only shook his head in disbelief. "You lunkheads just aren't as sophisticated as Riku and Sora, that's why."

"Sophisticated?" Tidus laughed at the thought. "Come one, those two have always larked around as much as we had. Them and Kairi too. "

"Not anymore." Selphie thought out loud. "You notice, ever since they got back, they've been acting a lot more serious. Especially Riku."

"What did you expect?" Wakka said. "They still won't tell us what happened after that night. It's like we're not worthy of knowing what those three have been up to."

"Don't say that, Wakka." Selphie said. "I'm sure if it was important, they would've told us."

_Would they?_

Of course they would tell them, right? They were still friends, even if the three of them weren't as closely-knit as the other three. Did they have a reason to just not share things to their friends? They weren't the only ones who got cast off into that great big void when the storm happened. The entire population of the island had somehow managed to come back miraculously unscathed but that did not mean they just went back to their daily lives. Everyone had a horrific story to tell and their exposure to the outside worlds had certainly colored the way they live now.

So what was it that happened to those three? Selphie had tried to draw it out of Kairi when she had first come back but all she received were non-committal answers until the day when she disappeared yet again. Once again, they had disappeared, which had worried those who knew them to no end. And when they had returned, once again, they deflected all the questions thrown at them. Selphie supposed they must've told their parents if something did happen, it was only fair for them. And there had been an influx of new people from places she had never heard from, thanks to transportation by those jelly ship thingies. That was pretty much one of the few upsides to the whole mess.

Since then, it had been an entire year since those three had returned and a full two since that fateful night. Since then, Selphie had given up ever finding out the truth of what happened to Sora, Riku and Kairi. She didn't expect a long, in-depth conversation, she just wanted some answers. Did they not have the right to know? Were they not friends? At least something palatable but the closest she had gotten was Sora blurting out a message from a king, which certainly didn't make a whole lot of sense.

Even if she wasn't actively trying to figure out what happened, at least she and anyone with half a brain could tell that something changed between the three. For one thing, Riku was certainly more morose than ever, if that was even possible. He was less cocky and was more prone to quietly sulking either at home or some forgotten corner, away from them. It had taken all their combined efforts to tease him out of his shell. Sometimes he would revert to his old self, all friendly but with that touch of arrogance that was sometimes well-justified. Then, he'd rapidly swing to wanting to avoid all of humanity, becoming sullen and uncommunicative. Nowadays, the fits of the sullen were rare but they were always there. Selphie never pegged Riku for maturity beforehand but then again, she would never have pegged anyone for maturity, let alone herself.

And there was the other two. Sora and Kairi had been inseparable before but now they were practically joined to the hip. Selphie had not seen a pair so obviously smitten with each other without having the two of them officially declare it a relationship. Ever since Sora and Riku finally returned to the islands, the three were rarely apart. Everything Sora did, he did with Kairi, whether it was going to the beach or doing their homework or just being together with all their friends. It was quite heartwarming to see the two finally reciprocate their love after all the will-they won't-they nonsense of their childhood. Even if they haven't officially declared it so, Selphie knew it was only a matter of time.

But those were obvious clues, more like the sum of their experiences in who knows what worlds. Selphie still did not know the details, how they've come to be like this. It wasn't a completely pressing matter but it felt like they were being excluded, that they did not matter anymore. Maybe Selphie just didn't like the feeling of being left out and made to feel inferior, as if she and the rest didn't matter as much as they did before. So they didn't have any cool adventures, did that mean they should be singled out and left in the dark?

Maybe she's just blowing this out of proportion. Maybe it was something private or something they wouldn't want to dredge up and bring out to the public. That doesn't mean they were any less close than they had been before. Wasn't the past year enough? They had somehow easily slotted back into normal society, shouldn't Selphie be glad that at least they were back and not off in some godforsaken world or into that black void? Maybe she should stop with this endless hunt for the story. Those three can tell their story when they're ready.

Maybe.

Selphie sighed and said, "I just wished they'd tell us what's up soon enough."

"Hey, maybe they got reasons." Tidus shrugged and drained his last bottle of soda and burped lightly. "Scuse me." He said, getting up and walking towards the counter.

"If you keep this up, you'll become all fat and bloated!" Wakka yelled after him. "What will happen to our team then?"

**TSTSTSTSTSTS**

She could never tire of hearing the waves.

The sun was going down, turning the blue skies into a misty orange. The waves, once ferocious, now were merely lapping against the sandy beach, playfully nipping on the bank. For most, this would be a time to pack up, go home, show's over but this was Kairi's favorite time of the day. It was the transition between day and night that made the island seem so much more beautiful than usual. The orange skies created an atmosphere of serenity and peace that seemed too perfect to spoil. There was never too much or too little sunlight, just enough to light the surroundings in the most pleasant way possible.

It was paradise and Kairi would never trade it for anything else.

Right now, she was sitting on the sand, curled up into a ball with her arms around her knees, just staring into the restless sea. She had taken off her socks and shoes so her bare feet were just inches away from the surf, toes curling against the sand. It just felt more pleasant that way, to actually feel the grit and grime of the sand while the water barely reaches up to the tips of your toes. Kairi giggled slightly whenever the water just lapped at her feet. It made everything seem so real.

Has it really been a year? A year without Heartless and Nobodies, without the madness and terror that was once the meat of their lives? A year spent in the sun, the shade, in the gloriously mundane world they grew up in and callously left behind. How could they have ever thought of leaving this paradise? Why did they think they needed to see new worlds when the one they had was just perfectly fine? Kairi had never held much stock in sayings but it seemed you truly do not miss something until it's gone. She never thought the simple sight of the sand on the beach or the feel of the sun against her skin would cause so much joy.

It was wonderful just to live again, to live without that sinking feeling of being left behind, that crushing loneliness that had afflicted her with their absence. Kairi's grip on her legs grew tighter as she sighed deeply, memories of melancholia flashing through her mind. Those were the worst days. The ones were she was uncertain if she was ever going to see the two again. . Selphie and the others tried to help her but she couldn't let them. Sometimes, she would regret not saying enough, not pouring out her heart beyond one sentence before the darkness obscured his face. Sometimes, entire days would go by and all she could do was stare into the ocean, the endless, eternal ocean, waiting for something, _anything. _Days were she was as uncommunicative as a doll and days were time crawled by in agonizing inches.

Kairi didn't know whether she was going to see the light again. Until that day, when Axel came for her. When he had accidentally given hope in her heart that she will be able to find them again. Even the darkness was nothing compared to the emptiness that had been her companion for near an entire year. She needed hope and the red-haired Nobody had given it to her, whether he wanted to or not. She had no fear if there was even the slightest chance that she could reach them again and everything would go back to the way it used to be, and then she would take it. Kairi didn't need any Keyblade, she didn't magic or fancy weapons nor did she want any of them. All she had was that tiny spark of hope to keep her going.

And the rest was history.

Kairi shuddered and sighed again, trying to keep her emotions in check. Instead, she focused on the only blip out there in the sea. The small island never looked so tiny unless it was being viewed from the mainland. It might be a bit far out to the sea but Kairi could still see most of the details on the small islet's face. There were the docks were Selphie always tried to skip those stones but could never do more than two skips. Kairi remembered one summer where she tried to help the poor girl improve on her stone-skipping, which most of the time ended up with them in the water, thanks to those boys. There was the pool of fresh water, always there if the seawater was getting too much. There was the tree where they always spent the last few hours, just gazing into the setting sun, much like what she had been doing right now.

And even from far away, Kairi could see the small opening that lead to the Secret Place. The place that held the best and worst of memories. Every inch of that place was engraved with memories, bad or good. Children had long been scribbling their secrets, fears and desires inside that mysterious chamber. Each drawing, each engraving, they all had their story, their song to sing. Only those who created the drawing knew what they fully meant.

It was just a whim when they had drawn each other's likenesses. Just a children's fancy, that's all. It couldn't have meant anything more than just the flight of fancy that often overtakes youth. But when Kairi saw what Sora had added before he had left, before the night swallowed them all, her heart nearly broke. She had no choice but to add and reciprocate. It was a silly little gesture. Sora wouldn't have known about it and the act itself would not have helped them, wherever they were.

It was the only useful thing she could do.

_Stop it, _Kairi thought morosely. There was no point dwelling in the past. All that nonsense was supposed to be finished now. They had spent the year not caring about anything but themselves. All their time was spent making up for time wasted in the lonely interim when Sora and Riku were gone. Kairi had never felt so good about life again, having finally gotten past all obstacles and returned home, not only her but her friends as well. Without them, there would never have been a home. Destiny Islands, even this tropical paradise, seemed emptier without them. Kairi even managed to fool herself that this was how things would be for the rest of their lives, that there will be no more trouble, no more chaos and they could just stay like this.

But reality comes in the form of one message and now here she sits, waiting again. At least the ache was not as fierce as it was before. She knew that Sora will be coming back, that he will return. He had never broken his promises to her before. How could she have forgotten that he wielded the Keyblade now? Having such a legendary weapon meant that there will be things he will be called forward to do and him alone. He had duties to the world and she can't be the one who will prevent him from carrying them out. She didn't need to come along. She'd just be dead weight, useless and would only distract Sora. She still couldn't summon her own Keyblade and always relied on Riku whenever they trained sporadically. More proof that she was too weak and would only become a hindrance to them. It was better she stay and let Sora get on with his mission.

So why did she feel so mistaken?

"You'll get sunburned easily, staying out here for too long." Riku's voice told her. Kairi did not stir and kept on staring at the small island that dominated her mind. She felt someone settle next to her. She turned and looked at Riku, sitting on the sand with her, staring into the sun with her.

"Sunburn's the least of my worries." Kairi replied with a small smile, turning back to the sea. Riku only nodded and, for a minute, everything was silent as the waning sunlight covered the two of them. The only sound that could be heard was the gentle pitch of the waves. Peace settled in their minds once more.

"It's only been a day, you know." Riku began slowly. Kairi had been expecting this talk since yesterday and hearing it now only made her mood worse. Her knees grew closer out of reflex. "You can't just sit here and wait for him. You're only hurting yourself."

"Maybe." Kairi let out a small, humorless laugh. "Maybe that's all I'm ever good at. Waiting on other people."

"You know that's not true, Kai." Riku patted her on the knee. "You're more than that, especially to Sora."

"So why does it feel like all I ever do is just make trouble for people, huh? Why else would I be left here?"

"Now that's just silly, Kairi. He wouldn't just leave you here because you were useless." Riku looked her in the eye, now becoming serious. She quailed under his intense glare and looked away. "Sora would never want to hurt you."

"So why does this hurt?"

Kairi immediately regretted even whispering that, even if it was low enough that she hoped Riku would not have picked that up. "It's just….." she tried again and took a deep breath. "I don't know, I thought I'd be okay with this, with him leaving again. I thought it'd be fine, I mean he was gone for a year and I was okay." Her shaky giggle probably didn't help but she had to get this out in the air. She didn't want to let her thoughts fester into something ugly.

"I just can't help it I guess." Riku kept silent, eyes on his red-haired friend. "I've lost him for so long. Him and you. Now, just when I thought everything would go back to normal, there he goes again and I'm left here."

The sun was at its lowest ebb now and the orange sky was becoming darker, slipping into twilight. The two youths did not pay attention to it, still sitting on the lonely surf. Kairi could feel her melancholia seeping into the atmosphere, peace turning into the stillness of the night. Maybe she's just blowing it out of proportion but it felt better to think lowly of her. It was better than thinking she shouldn't just be stuffed inside a chest to keep safe, that the only reason she was left behind was because she did not matter enough.

"I don't want to be left here while he goes off to god knows what and gets close to death again." Kairi was now shivering. A sudden chill had fallen on them and she could feel her bones shaking. "I don't want to have to imagine what his last moments are like, what he could be thinking or where he is. Every moment spent without him, it's all too much."

Kairi heard her words and had to laugh bitterly. "Was that too selfish of me to ask?"

"It's natural." Riku answered softly. "But that doesn't mean you have to beat yourself over this. You miss him of course but you can't be guilty just because you're not with him. Kairi, to be frank, all this," he gestured around the place and to her. "It's all going a bit too far. Do you honestly think that Sora doesn't care about you, that he thinks you're useless so he left you behind?"

Kairi couldn't bring herself to look at Riku so he continued. "If you ask me, he cares too much about you. Every day, he thinks about you, talks about you, wants to spend time with you, won't stop rhapsodizing about you. It's actually kind of cute. Of course, he'd never admit that." Riku's small smirk made Kairi blush. She knew Riku was just saying that to make her feel better. No way would Sora think about her all the time. Why would he? All what Riku said, it all sounded too ridiculous to be true. Sora was a willful boy and still quite childish for his age but even so, no one could spend all that time thinking of one person. Only idiots like her do that.

"Sora wouldn't have left you if he knew it was going to hurt you." Riku finished. He stood up to gaze at the darkening sky and said, "He knew that this journey was going to be tougher so he couldn't risk getting you or me in danger." He shook his head at the thought. "It's a silly idea but you know him. He always gets these silly ideas."

"True." Kairi laughed lightly, the first real laugh she had today. She stood up and stepped away from the receding water, putting back on her socks and shoes. "At least I'm done moping for today. It's getting late." The sun was now fully gone and the sky had slipped from dark orange to light purple. The only light came from the multitude of stars and the lights from the houses behind them. The night had its own beauty but the darkness of the ocean left Kairi disquieted. To not be able to see the azure of the waves was far too creepy for her liking.

"But first," Riku grabbed Kairi by the shoulders and looked her in the eye. "Promise me you'll stop this tomorrow, okay? No more moping or nonsense while Sora's gone. You wouldn't want him to come back and find you're a mess, do you?" Kairi shook her head, which apparently wasn't enough for Riku. "Come on, I need to hear it. Say it."

"I promise."

"Good." Kairi smiled once Riku let go as they began to walk back towards the town proper. "Luca should still be open, let's get something to drink, shall we?"

"I thought your mom told you if she ever smelled liquor in your breath, even a tiny drop, she'll lock you in the house until you're of age?"

"Please, my mom hasn't drunk liquor in years ever since she got divorced." Riku put on an air of smugness that made Kairi break out in laughter. "She won't miss a thing! That bouncer might though. No one's ever going to get past him. Remember when poor Irvine thought he could skate through?"

"That was when the bouncer shoved him into that barrel and rolled him down the hill, right?" Kairi shuddered at the memory of Irvine's horrific screams. "Yeah, your mom's gonna be lightweight compared to him."

Riku opened his mouth to answer only for the words to suddenly choke in his throat. "Riku?" Kairi asked fearfully when her friend doubled over in pain, kneeling on the ground. "Riku!" Kairi tried to staabalize him by grabbing his shoulders, even as Riku's body shook violently. Around her, Kairi felt a strong wind blow against the two of them as a sharp gale engulfed the island. The shadows seemed to magnify as the lights around them began to dim and darken. Kairi could feel a large, omnipresent weight close down on her and the islands around her.

Riku gasped and finally stopped writhing , breathing deeply and painfully. "Are you okay?" Kairi asked again, helping him stand up.

"Yeah," Riku nodded though he still felt a bit shaky. "I just felt something…something really bad. My senses were overwhelmed by this incredible infusion of darkness." Riku's face twitched with fear and revulsion. "It wasn't anything I had ever felt before. Nothing like the Heartless. It was…pure darkness."

Kairi tried to answer when a loud scream broke through the air. It was soon followed by more panicked shouts and huge explosions that soon replaced the calm tropic atmosphere. "It's coming from the square!" she whispered in horror. All her friends, neighbors, trapped by god knows what…

Riku didn't need to say anything else. He nodded grimly and handed Kairi a small keychain. In a flash, Destiny's Embrace formed in Kairi's hand. "Looks like it's time to see whether all that training paid off. You ready?"

Kairi nodded an affirmative. "I just hope they remember to head to the evacuation points." After the last disastrous invasion by the Heartless, this time Destiny Islands was prepared for a similar scenario. King Mickey had lent them two gummi ships able to accommodate every citizen on the islands. The mayor, Kairi's father, had drilled into the residents a new regime should something this catastrophic happen again. All residents were to head over to the gummi ships and evacuate the world. It was a harsh solution but not all of the citizens had returned after the last time the darkness came. Next time, they wouldn't take any chances. Their home might die but at least they'd survive. In theory that is.

"Then we'll make sure they get there. Come on!" Riku shot off towards the main square; his apparent brush with the darkness now nothing but a memory. Kairi ran after him, trying to keep pace. This was only the second time she had ever been in battle before and it didn't make Kairi feel better how inexperienced she was, at least compared to Sora and Riku. Training can only get you so far. There was a mile of difference between practicing shooting magic at your friends in some friendly sparring match and then facing enemies out to kill you. Kairi didn't want to think how she'll fare.

The darkness was hemming them all and Kairi could feel a small pain in her chest. It was almost too much, like a great poisonous evil had descended on her home. How could this be happening? Shouldn't their town be safe from invasions like this? Haven't it suffered enough? It had been so long, their world had just returned back to the way it used to be. Kairi knew it was probably childish of her to ask why they had not gotten a reprieve. The forces of darkness didn't need an invitation. They did not respect anything and are quite willing to consume everything in their mad quest for power. They would not wait and allow the worlds peace. They just took whatever they want without a care for anyone else's lives. Why should they? All they care about was power.

Kairi finally caught up with Riku, who was observing the scene from the entrance of the main square. Quite frankly, it was nothing she had ever seen before. The square she knew from memory was a small but homely place, where friends and family could gather and have some peace. Now the place was utterly changed. Entire buildings were either on fire or crumbling down. The square was punctuated by screams of terror. The ground was filled with craters, some still smoking a dark, malevolent air. The dark skies were now glowing an eerie purple as the shadows around them shifted and changed shape. While the square was always filled with people, with life, now it was completely empty, as if all the people had just vanished. Even so, it wasn't the most startling addition she concentrated on.

The square empty, devoid of life except for two creatures she had never seen before. They were much like the Soldier Heartless but they all look far too ragged and patchy. Their corroded red color stood out against the darkness as they lurched around the square, alternately gibbering with their horrifically box-shaped heads. An eerie emblem of a broken heart was sewn haphazardly on their chests. Kairi looked at Riku, who was regarding the two monsters in horror. The sheer enormity of the situation was not lost on him either.

"No!" They heard a voice shout and saw Relm running towards the Luca Café, now empty of customers. The strange red creatures were running at her, hands outstretched and grasping for her. One of the creatures jumped in the air and tried to land on her only to be stopped by Riku's Keyblade sending it back to the air. Kairi swung her Keyblade and shouted, "Fire!" sending a red hot fireball at the other monster, reducing the creature to wisps of smoke.

"Thanks guys." Relm panted, falling on her knees in exhaustion. Kairi reached out and helped her up. "I got cut off from Selphie and the rest. They should be at the evac point by now." Her eyes darted wildly as she clutched her hands around her body. "What were those things? And what are _those?_" She was now marveling the Keyblades Kairi and Riku held. Kairi only let out a non-committal noise and decided not to answer.

"We'll get you there, Relm, don't worry." Riku assured her, prying her arms loose. "Just keep calm and don't look back."

Kairi nodded as well to Relm, trying to make her feel better. "We'll protect you."

"Coming from you guys, it almost made me feel better." A soft smile emerged in Relm's face as she nodded firmly to Riku.

"Stick close to us then." Riku said as he began to walk through the square. Relm immediately followed him with Kairi bringing up the rear, keeping her Keyblade close. They moved at a quick pace, exiting the square and running down a street leading into it. The houses they passed all had their lights off. Some of the doors to the houses were left ajar, obviously after the residents have escaped. Kairi did not want to think of any other alternatives.

Kairi was not there to see her home destroyed the first time around. Something had taken over her that fateful night and any memory she might've had was now gone. Did it look anything like this? Did the Heartless ransack her island, preying on the poor islanders and stealing away their hearts? Did they consume everything until there was nothing left but pure darkness? How could they have rebuilt after such a catastrophe? How could they do it again after something like this? Kairi truly hoped they would be able to or else face extinction once again. She would be damned if her true home would be swallowed up once more.

"How did the Heartless attack so quickly?" Kairi wondered out loud. Ahead of her, Relm was panting slightly to keep up with Riku, who had shown no sign of any strain at all since the attack began. Kairi supposed it was due to how used he was to these kinds of situations. "All year long, they've never attacked like this before."

"These aren't Heartless." Riku said tersely. "They don't feel right. The darkness within them felt too weak. You saw how easy they were to destroy. Plus the emblems on their chests were completely different."

"But then what was that darkness that overwhelmed you?"

Riku shook his head. "I don't know but it can't be Heartless, I'm too familiar with their brand of darkness to be put off and it's certainly _not_ what does things were. Something tells me this is only the beginning?"

"Heartless? Darkness?" Relm looked at the two with a quizzical look on her face, brushing away her dirty blond hair with sweaty fingers. "Are those code words or something?"

"Close enough." Kairi smiled. Their friends didn't need to know more about Keyblades or Heartless or anything else that's happened out in the worlds. They didn't need to be troubled by all that information. It was bad enough their home was being torn apart yet again by the darkness. Why it was being done so would be too much.

"Still, that leaves the question of who's controlling those things." Kairi said. "It can't be a coincidence that they attack the day after Sora leaves."

"We can leave that question for later." Riku replied. "Right now, all we need to do is get to the evacuation ships in the sports hall. Then we can start asking questions."

"Wait, you're telling me _someone's _behind this?" Relm looked at the two of them in disbelief. "Some sicko got those…things and deliberately sent them to _our _town?"

Kairi opened her mouth to reply then suddenly spotted something up in the sky. "Look out!" she shouted as she dove forward, knocking Relm to the ground.

"Kairi!" Riku shouted only to cover his face as a large, red winged creature landed on where Relm had been beforehand. Kairi looked up and saw more of those creatures flying in the air, straight towards their little group. She felt slight hands help her back up and looked at Relm, who was fearfully looking at the bat-like creature standing in front of them.

"Take Relm and get out of here!" Riku ordered, just almost casually stabbing the winged monster in front of him with Way to the Dawn. The creature let out a cry of anguish before dissolving into black smoke. Not wasting time, Riku swung his Keyblade the other way and shot a volley of dark fireballs at the oncoming swarm, batting them away for a second. "Go now!"

"No way am I leaving you behind!" Kairi said angrily only for Riku to grab her by the shoulders again and practically push her to Relm. "Someone's got to protect her. I'll buy you girls time to escape." Riku's cocksure grin didn't fade when behind him, a huge, muscular creature burst through a house, reducing it to rubble with a large hammer. The monster let out a huge roar and proceeded to lumber at them, swinging its weapon indiscriminately.

Kairi shot him a reproachful look. "We'll wait for you. Just hurry. Please?"

"I wouldn't want to let you down again." And with that, Riku gave her one last grin before running up towards the gigantic monster, rolling over a hammer swing. The swarm of flying creatures tried to converge around him, only to be knocked back by a blast of blue energy.

"Come on." Relm murmured, tugging against Kairi's arm lightly. "We gotta go or else that was all for nothing." The small action shocked Kairi back into reality and she gasped out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding it in.

"You're right." She nodded to the younger girl and said, "Come on, we have to hurry or they'll leave without us." The two set off deeper down the street, running as fast as their legs can carry them. The streets ahead were still empty of anyone or anything except for their desperate footsteps. The monsters that had assaulted them were now gone though Kairi could see small blips flying against the chaotic background of the sky. They were heading for the direction opposite to them, evidently joining the fight breaking out.

She didn't know what to think. She didn't want to think. She wanted to hope that Riku will make it out alive or that he probably beat them to the evacuation point. He'd probably be waiting there with a cocky grin on his smug face. Kairi would rather that happen than anything else.

"Almost there." She heard Relm pant in the darkness. Ahead, they could see the makeshift blitzball stadium as they ran into another street. The place that had been under construction for nearly six months now. There wasn't anywhere big enough to keep the gummi ships so they were being stored there until her father could find a more appropriate place for them. She could see that there were still lights coming from the structure. Perfect. They might still make it.

And Riku as well. They can't leave without him. She won't let them.

Kairi could feel exhaustion kicking in her legs, Destiny's Embrace becoming heavier in her grasp. The only sounds she could hear where their footsteps and their hurried breathing. Suddenly, without warning, they heard another explosion in the distance, coming from behind them. Skidding to a halt, they turned around and saw a plume of blue and black flames shooting towards the sky.

"What?" Relm stared at the stream of fire as an almighty shockwave nearly brought them to their knees.

"Riku!" Without thinking, Kairi tried to run back to her friend only to stop in her tracks. A bright circle of light had materialized in front of her, surrounded by numbers and symbols unknown to her. The light disappeared, revealing a slight figure cloaked in black. Kairi gasped in recognition and leveled her Keyblade forward. The person's face was covered with shadow but Kairi knew just from the horribly familiar black coat that this was an enemy.

"Kairi?" Relm edged closer to Kairi, watching the newcomer with a hint of fear.

"Get to the stadium." Kairi whispered. "I'll hold this one off. You just get to safety."

"But-!" Relm tried to protest only to be stopped by a glare from Kairi. "You can't take that thing on your own!"

"And you can?" Before Relm could reply, the figure raised a hand. Bright translucent blocks of light began to form around it, converging into a full shape. The light solidified into a Kingdom Key, one that Kairi had seen before wielded by Sora. Before either of the two girls could react, the hooded stranger shot forward and swung the Keyblade forward. Kairi only barely managed to block it with her one before being knocked back into Relm and into the ground.

Undeterred, Kairi stood up, still valiantly holding on to the Keyblade. "I said go!" She growled at Relm.

The young artist was torn between staying with Kairi and looking at the stadium. "Hurry." She said before running off, leaving Kairi alone with the hooded Keyblade Wielder.

"Who are you?" Kairi asked nervously, holding Destiny's Embrace aloft. In her mind, she was going through everything that Sora and Riku had taught her over the year. She knew she had no hope of beating this person, whoever he or she was. She didn't have the experience nor the skill to outfit what looked like an accomplished warrior. The person even held the Kingdom Key in the same way Sora did. How did she hope to fight this person off with only the most rudimentary of skills and magic?

"Just surrender."

Before Kairi could react to the monotone female voice, the hooded stranger jumped in the air and brought her Keyblade down on Kairi's head. Kairi tried to block it once more only for the assailant's strength to overpower her. Kairi was blasted back and her Keyblade sent spinning into the air. She fell on the ground hard, eliciting a groan of pain.

The hooded person paid her no attention, instead walking over to Destiny's Embrace and taking hold of it. Was that it? That was how she was going to die? She didn't even last a second! What was she thinking, trying to be the hero for once and trying to save someone's life? She wasn't cut out to be a warrior. She knew she was just a waste after all. Kairi almost laughed if she wasn't groaning in pain.

The hooded girl was now walking towards Kairi, holding the two Keyblades. Kairi refused to snivel like a coward. She stared defiantly into the darkness of the girl's hood. If she was going to die, she was going to go the way she wanted to.

The stranger raised Destiny's Embrace over Kairi's head. Kairi could not see the girl's eyes but she was sure they were staring down on her pitilessly. Kairi closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable.

"Get up."

Kairi heard a clang of metal in front of her. She opened her eyes again to find Destiny's Embrace on the ground in front of her. The hooded girl was ahead of her, raising an arm. A Corridor of Darkness ripped through the air. "What?" Kairi asked, confused.

"I said get up." The hooded girl replied, her voice not rising in inflection. "Or do you want to be fodder for the Silhouettes?"

The term caught Kairi but the harsh words struck a chord. She gingerly stood up and took back her Keyblade. "You're here to help me?"

"What does it look like?" The girl walked over to Kairi and grabbed her hand. "You are either coming with me conscious or unconscious. Your choice."

Kairi tried to strain against the girl's iron grip but all she did was strain her muscles. It looked like she had no choice. Behind her, Kairi felt the rumble of a ship engine and exhaust shoot out into the sky. Good. At least the townspeople got out alright. Ahead of them, the plume of blue fire that had alarmed her so was now gone, reduced to smoke. She didn't want to think what might have happened there but she knew that Riku wouldn't be taken down so easily. She could try to fight again with the Keyblade back in her hands but she knew she wouldn't stand a chance. This person was clearly far better than her and she was out of energy.

So it seems she has no choice.

"Fine." Kairi replied icily. Her eyes bore into the shadows created by the girl's hood. Kairi hoped that some day, she will be able to look into the girl's own eyes with the same intensity. "Lead the way."

* * *

Holy crap that took too long for a chapter shorter than the last one.

Anywho, please leave a review. I'm actually quite curious what most people think about this little pile of words. Right now, my main concern is pacing. Everything seems to be moving a tad too fast for my liking. Hopefully that would be recitifed by the next chapater but in the meantime, please leave your thoughts.

Thanks for reading, hope you're enjoying yourself so far. Next chapter should be up soon, barring any inherent laziness.

EDIT GET: Changed Destiny's Place to the English translation, Destiny's Embrace.


	5. A Threefold Path

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and all related media are owned by people more talented than me. Like, seriously talented.

* * *

**Twisted Sentiments**

Chapter Four- A Threefold Path

**RIKU**

_Riku wasn't scared._

_Sure, he was cold. And dirty. And feeling rather stupid at the moment. And somewhat wet. But not scared. Never scared._

_The waves were particularly intense tonight but he was used to them, no matter the velocity. They just lapped against his feet, freezing them in place. Riku tried to keep his teeth from chattering and wrapped his chest in his arms but the cold of the water, combined with the chill of the night, only served to make his efforts futile. He settled for sitting next to the rocky outcrop where he and Sora ended their days, tucking his knees inside his arms. It wasn't particularly comfortable but spending the night at an offshore island wouldn't necessarily be one._

_Besides, it wasn't his entire fault. This was all Sora's fault. He had been the one to dare Riku into spending a night in the small island after all. Not only that but he also threatened to tell his mom about the time he sneaked inside Mr. Wallace's house and played with his guns! That idiot would always make him do the stupidest of things. He knew that Riku wouldn't be able to pass up a challenge like that. Come on, how hard was it to stay one night here? He had been to the island before, plenty of times and that never bothered him. He'd spent nights in other people's houses before and he didn't feel scared. How can this be any different?_

_For one thing, it was a heck of a lot colder. There was no light beyond the pale moon far, far away. The once cool winds were now frigid. Riku now wished he had worn more than just his customary shirt. Maybe he should have brought a flashlight as well. There was practically nowhere where he could settle down, except for the Secret Place. And that was something he wasn't just going to do. He didn't need the relative safety of that dark, dank cave._

_After all, he wasn't scared._

_Riku shifted his legs a bit, trying to make himself comfortable. If he was going to spend the night here, he might as well try to make sure his legs don't fall asleep. Maybe if slept now then it would be easier. He'd just wake up and it'll all be over soon. He tried to close his eyes and just drift off to sleep but the incessant waves and the footsteps above him- wait what? Footsteps?_

_All vestiges of sleep disappearing, Riku tried to get up as quietly as he can. He could hear someone pacing at the plateau right behind him. If only he could reach up and just peek over the surface! Who else could be here, late at night when no one else was around? Clearly, they were hoping to not run into the locals at any point. But they weren't counting on one boy to just be here to see what they didn't want others to see._

_Having found no way to peek over, Riku knew the only alternative was to swim around and go up the ladder. __That would just mean….swimming through the cold waves. _

_But did he have any other choice? He never mentioned it to anyone but most days, when he was just looking out of the ocean, he would find himself questioning why of all the worlds he was born in, it had to be this. Why was he stuck in these islands when he could be out there exploring new worlds and meeting new people? Those kind of things a four-year old boy shouldn't be thinking about but ever since his mom told him the story of that man who managed to get out of their little world, now all he could think of was just setting off to do the same. He just had to get stronger, he knew it!_

_So this could be his chance! Who knows who could be up there? Maybe it's someone from another world! Maybe it's more than one person! All Riku knew was that nothing like this has happened before. Any break from the monotony would be welcome at this point._

_So, despite the biting cold already snapping against his ankles, Riku took a deep breath and waded down the waist-high water. Sure enough, the water proceeded to climb up his clothes like a particularly frigid serpent. Riku bit back the moan that he was about to let out, not wanting to give away his position. The waves tried to push him back to the sanctity of the beach but Riku pressed on, determined to know and see for himself. The water crept up higher and higher until it was nearly up to his chin. Riku silently paddled and swam, clinging on to the rocky outcrop until he found the ladder he was looking for._

_At this point, the darkness was becoming just that bit stronger. Riku had to blindly reach out for a second before his wet fingers grasped the firm wood of the ladder. Riku waited for a wave to try and engulf him before lifting up his legs as well and ascending the ladder. Hopefully the restless sea would cover up any sound he made._

_Riku slowly climbed up the ladder's rungs. He struggled to keep his breathing from becoming louder thanks to the cold. It was becoming too much but finally, he spotted the top. Riku slowly held his head up and spied at the top of the rocky platform._

_There was a man there, or at least what Riku could tell was a man. He looked so indistinct in the gloom of the night, his black coat acting as effective camouflage in the shadows. The man's back was turned towards Riku so he couldn't see what the man looked like, though the hood on his head didn't help at all. He was carrying a white bundle that Riku couldn't see as well. He could hear the tinkle of beads and chains as well. The man figure thing walked over to the tree where Riku and Sora spent many a day just staring in the sun and deposited the bundle on it. _

_Riku could barely contain his anticipation. He had never seen anyone clad in this kind of attire before. Why the man would be here in the dead of the night if he didn't want to be seen or his action witnessed, Riku wanted to know. This was the exact thing that he had always been waiting for, something to break the cycle, to shake things up a bit. The cold water and the soaking clothes on his back were of little consequence to Riku. Now he no longer regretted having taken this bet from Sora._

_Who was this man?_

_"A prison like world. Filled with nothing."_

_The voice coming from the man was not what Riku expected. It was a deep, rumbling bass tone that sent shivers down his spine that he knew did not come from the water now dripping off him. The man exuded an aura of menace that made just being near him an exhausting experience, even after the light swimming Riku had done. This was not a man to be trifled with. This was someone that must be treated carefully or at least avoided._

_"What an appropriate place for you."_

_The man suddenly turned around and Riku had to quickly duck down to hide himself underneath the rock. He tried valiantly to keep his frantic breathing to a stop. He could hear slow, steady pacing that suddenly stopped along with the rustle of clothing and something metal clunk against the air. Riku took a deep breath, like he was about to take a plunge and willed himself to raise his head and peek over once more._

_The hooded, cloaked man was now hunched over the bundle he had left behind. Riku could now see feet coming from the white sheet. So that was a person? What was even weirder was that the person lying on the tree, cloaked in white, was raising a giant metal object in the air. The old man in the coat gasped in excitement as the object began emitting a bright light into the sky. "The Keyblade!" he called out._

_Key…Blade?_

_Before Riku could even process the word, the light show was over. The metal key in the person's hands disappeared in a flash of light and the hand went limp once more. The hooded man walked over to the unconscious person and picked him up once more. Riku had to duck down again to avoid being spotted. He heard something shift, something that chilled him to the bones once more. He looked up again but there was no one there anymore. Nothing but the trees and the wind._

_The next day, his dad would find him curled up underneath the branch where the key to other worlds had imprinted itself in his mind. Riku never told anyone what he saw, even as he could barely remember the exact details. That was something just for him._

**TSTSTSTSTSTS**_  
_

The shadows were everywhere.

Riku felt a large weight in him disappear as he returned to consciousness. He blinked only to feel small little obstructions on his head. Sand was covering his face and hair. Groaning, he tried to brush them off only to feel wracking pains shoot across his arm. He hissed in pain, clutching his arm with the other one. Soon the pain subsided and Riku felt a certain weariness clamp him in place. Sighing, he decided to just lie there and try to get his wits in shape.

What had happened? His mind tried to reply what had happened before he lost consciousness. For the moment, all he got were flashes of fire and pain. His Keyblade flashed in different intervals in his memories. The blade's grip was so worn into his hands that he could feel the grooves it made just on the palm of his aching right hand. He felt all the energy in him gone, depleted in that final, frantic fight. One final attack involving a gigantic plume of darkness incinerating the rest of those ghouls. The horde of – whatever those things were didn't seem to have an end. No matter how many he sent back to the darkness, two more came to take its place. At that point, he decided to take a leaf from Axel's book and try to buy some time for himself. In retrospect, not a very good idea. Riku tried to smile only to wince in pain.

There was no point in continuing to lie down in this rocky surface wherever he was. He had to get up soon, even if lying down was preferable compared to the pain that would happen should he try to get up. He had better things to do than reminisce and slowly die in this middle of nowhere. Slowly, he tried to hold his head up only for white-hot pain to lance through his veins. He gritted his teeth in response and lifted his head higher, trying to ignore the hideous screaming of his muscles. He tried to prop up his chest by using the elbow and managed to ascend even further.

"Come on," Riku hissed through the pain. "You can do better than this." He tried to make his legs move and succeeded in making his right leg twitch a bit. "I said better than this." He rasped loudly and, with a grunt of effort, he got his leg to move up and point his knee upwards. He sighed, muttering, "That's a start."

He had never felt this wrecked physically in his life. Riku could not feel anything beyond the little explosions of pain that are now littering his entire body. His insides felt like they've been carved up and scrambled nonstop for days. He couldn't see anything, could not open his eyes due to the sudden heaviness of his eyelids. There was a pounding headache currently barreling through his forehead at a rapid pace. He tried to run his temples only for a sudden shock of pain to lance through his right arm again. Thwarted once more, he elected to stay where he was for the moment.

Finally, he took a deep breath. Riku shifted his weight and rolled to his left, over the uninjured arm. Trying not to cry out from the effort, Riku heaved until he found his chest against the rocky ground. He finally opened his eyes and found himself looking at grey rock. _Not the best place to take a nap, _he thought. He used his left hand to push against the rock. His legs started moving and took grip of the rock as Riku managed to stand up. His knees felt wobbly and rickety but Riku took another deep breath and managed to steady himself. That breath just nearly escaped him once he took in his surroundings.

Well, more like the lack of surroundings. All Riku could see around him were endless, shifting shadows, ebbing and flowing like one gigantic floating sea. There was nothing recognizable he could see in the darkness, only the small, rocky path he was standing on. From time to time, Riku thought he saw glowing yellow eyes peering in through the murk only to disappear once more. The path in front of him stretched on for as far as he could see. He gingerly turned around and suddenly cradled his right hand with the other, surprised by yet another twist of pain. The road behind him was as endless as the one in front of him. There was literally nothing else.

Riku couldn't even say anything. Even the pain was going away, replaced by numbing shock. This wasn't the home that he had depleted all his energy and strength defending. This was just another path in the endless darkness. Was this what happened to the islands? Had it been reduced once more into the dregs of being? No, not with those Heartless wannabes. They wouldn't be able to shred through the heart of a world like a true-born Heartless can. That would mean they were sent there merely to ransack their home, not destroy it utterly. For some reason, that realization made him queasy. He had tried to wipe them all out but clearly there was enough of them to go around. What those red monsters had was strength in numbers and that was the only reason they had managed to overwhelm him.

What was he thinking? Staying back to cover the girls? Was that really necessary? For all he knew, they might have been attacked by more of those creatures as soon as they had left him, making his supposed sacrifice worthless. That was the most idiotically suicidal thing he had done in a while. What, did he think he was just going to wash away all he did by throwing his life away? At least he got lucky. Just a couple dozen bruises and aches, all of his strength and energy gone and now he was stuck in this path in the middle of nowhere. If he had died, what would those other two have to say to him? Knowing Kairi, she'd probably try to resurrect him only to kill him again just so she could say that she did it herself.

No, Riku wouldn't just let his friends not get the opportunity to tear him a new one. Destiny Islands, no matter how ravaged it might be, always survived through the worst the darkness threw at it. If the people in it had kept their wits together, they probably escaped through the gummi ships. He knew they'd be able to escape but that wasn't what concerned Riku the most. He needed to know that Kairi managed to get away, that he wasn't stuck here for nothing. Kairi may pretend to be doing fine but they both know that she wasn't taking this as well as she can. He needed to find a way out of here, to set things right and not let Sora down. Not again.

Ignoring the screaming of his muscles, Riku trudged forward, one foot at a time. The path ahead of him was long and didn't seem to end but Riku continued to move forward, heaving his legs through the pain as best as he can. He held on to his right arm in an attempt to keep it from throbbing. On and on, he walked with only the clack of his footsteps and the eyes for company. He did not concern himself with what could be lurking around here, only on keeping to the path, forcing himself to walk further even as his mind craved rest.

Riku couldn't tell how long he had spent walking. The path didn't seem to have a concrete end and only went on forever. The Realm of Darkness, if that was where he was, stretched on for eternity, as big as it needed to be to match the Realm of Light. He could scour these never-ending stretches of shadows and never find a way out. As much as he hated the parasite of Xehanort's Heartless in his heart, he could deny that the power it gave him had been more than useful in the past. The encoder had cleansed him of all traces from that monster, taking with it some of Riku's own abilities, namely the ability to create a portal through the Corridors of Darkness. Doubtless, it would be more convenient but having discarded the black coat, Riku knew very well the dangers of exposing his heart to the darkness.

So he was alone. Walking down probably one of the many paths through the darkness. Was he fated to wander here alone, without hope of rescue, left as fodder to the Heartless? Would he be trapped here, forever unable to know the ultimate fate of his friends and his home? No, he refused for that to end. Riku gritted his teeth in frustration and walked even harder, his pace quickening as the he got used to the pain. It was barely a hindrance to him anymore. To hell if he was going to let himself mope in the darkness! He had done enough moping to last eternity. Even if he had to fight his way out of here, even in his weakened state, he was more than willing to oblige anyone he got in his way. He will not quietly lay down and admit defeat.

Riku was going to fight on even if it kills him.

_**You're not him.**_

Riku whirled around at the sound of the voice behind him. He forced his right hand to rise through the pain and summoned Way to the Dawn with a grunt of pain. Anyone he encountered in this realm was suspect. Any being that could access this dark, inhospitable place could not very well be an ally, unless someone had come for him. Even so, Riku kept his guard up. He could not see anything through the gloom and shadow. All he knew was that the voice came from behind him and it did not sound pleased.

The shadows he was looking at suddenly began to contract and pulse. Riku tried to keep himself together as every sense in his mind told him to run like hell, as far away from here as possible. With a horrible realization, he recognized the scent as the source of undiluted power that had brought him to his knees in the islands. It did not need an ostentatious display of power for Riku could feel it deep within his very bones. He felt a sinking feeling within his stomach. He could very well lose his life right here.

The darkness gathered in one spot as the shadows flowed and formed into a ball of black. Riku kept his Keyblade up, waiting for something to break out. He could not keep his eyes off it. The orb held something malevolent, something eldritch and chaotic that he feared that whenever it comes out, it will overwhelm him. Riku could only hope to survive.

_I am not going to die here!_

Finally, the orb stopped moving. The shadows comprising it began to slide off like oil, leaking over the rocky path and into the primordial darkness. Slowly, the orb shrank until all that remained was a small, humanoid figure, just as tall as Riku. The darkness over it disappeared in wisps of smoke and what Riku saw was something he did not expect in a million years.

It was a slight, demonic figure. A black and white menace, bleached of all color, what struck Riku was the horrific familiarity of it all. The tight armor it wore was all too familiar. He could almost unconsciously feel the tendrils of darkness creeping over his skin once more and he gritted his teeth, watching the humanoid darkness land on its feet. Every detail, from the torn skirt to the contours of its chest, all of it screamed with the power of darkness. Instead of a face, the monster looked at him behind the pitiless stare of a black helmet, emblazoned by a symbol he did not recognize. He could see no eyes but Riku could feel their pitiless glare.

**_You are far too weak…..too afraid of the dark…._**

"What did you say?" Riku shot angrily, eyes fixed on the seal that would serve as the monster's face. Who was this thing to presume all that from him? He had enough "You are weak in the dark!" speeches from the Seeker of Darkness. Did this soldier of the dark think he had anything new that Riku hasn't heard of before? He was just another maniac too full of the darkness to think straight. He might kill Riku here with his weakened state but Riku will just have to make sure he'd do a hard job of it.

**_You are not the one who awakened me. That person has far more strength than you!_**

"You don't have anything new," Riku replied with a disappointed sigh. He held up his Keyblade with newfound strength, staring at the black and white monster with disdain. "You're just another wretch that's too drunk in the darkness to think clearly. You're not as special as you think!" He tried to wave his Keyblade at the armored monster and sent a hail of dark fireballs careening towards it.

The Dark Soldier just stood there and took it all, disappearing in a haze of smoke. When it emerged, it looked no worse for wear. Riku gritted his teeth and took a running start towards the Soldier and tried to run it through with the blade. The Soldier merely sidestepped and grabbed Riku's arm, twisting it and making Riku scream in pain, dropping Way to the Dawn. The Soldier kicked the Keyblade away, forcing Riku to drop back to his knees from the sheer pain. He tried to break free from the monster's vice-like grip only to hurt his arm even more.

**_You do not have the strength to destroy me. Why persist?_**

"Because I have to." Riku spat out. His left hand began to glow and burn as Riku pressed it against the Soldier's helmet. "And I will!" The palm of his hand exploded as a fireball that Riku conjured detonated upon impact with the Soldier's head. The explosion sent the two of them flying in opposite directions. Riku landed on the ground hard, knocking the wind out of him and making his body explode in excruciating pain. He tried to get up but his body refused, even as he was gasping for breath.

Riku heard the hard footsteps of the Soldier come close to him and tried to get his legs to move. "Come on, get up!" he rasped desperately, willing his body to move. He managed to get on his feet only for the Soldier's hand to grab him by the neck. "No!" He choked out, trying to free himself from the monster's grip with his own hands.

**_You….you know him!_**

"What?" Riku tried to speak only for the Soldier to tighten his grip, sealing off any chance of Riku talking.

**_You will lead me to him. Maybe, along the way, you'll become stronger but I very much doubt that._**

Riku could not speak, could not move as the fight in him died out. His vision began to darken and disappear as his strength slowly faded. All he could see was the faceless emblem on the Soldier's helmet, mocking him for his weakness. All too fitting that the one who let his friends down the most would find his end here in the darkness. Finally, all the pain was gone. The only thing left inside him was oblivion.

**TSTSTSTSTSTS**

**KAIRI**

_Spring was Kairi's favorite time of the year._

_There was just no other time in the year where the flowers were in such riotous bloom. The gardens around her home were filled with flowers of different kinds and the gardeners always like to spice things up by adding new kinds ever year. They never paid attention to the little redhead poking through the rows and rows of color and perfume. Kairi wondered every now and then why she was allowed to take whatever flower she wanted but she knew better than to question it. If they don't mind, then she shouldn't mind._

_Besides, all these flowers look so pretty that she can't help but have them to herself. There were those yellow ones, those really cool blue ones and oh, those red and black ones were new this year. Kairi couldn't help but coo over them, stroking their shiny petals as she knelt on the dirt. They felt so new, so beautiful. It was almost a shame to take them out of the ground where they belong but Kairi knew she was just bringing them to a better place. _

_"Don't worry," she whispered conspiringly, like it was a big secret. "It'll only take a few minutes then you can come back home with me. You'll love it there!"Carefully, she wrapped her fingers around the base of the flower. By now, the soil was felt like second nature to her. Slowly, she pried the big, red-and-black flower from the ground, the roots emerging from the ground. Kairi carefully dusted off the soil from her new acquisition and smiled. This would be a great addition to her garden._

_Kairi's earliest memories were of flowers. She didn't know how old she was but the first thing she can ever remember was the fragrant smell of those beautiful plants in abundance. She could remember the swirl of colors and hues, the gentle breeze of the wind as they carried over nature's perfume. It was all a blur of color but that was her memory at her most vivid. She never wanted to stop seeing such beauty. All she wanted was to look at the flowers all day and just bask in their perfection. Their garden at home was just the start. Kairi wanted to fill the house with flowers, with color. She didn't want to see all the grey and boring colors. She wanted to see everything else._

_She never paid much attention to the town she lived in. Sure, it was nice but what was she comparing it to? She hasn't been anywhere else and will most likely never go anywhere else but why would she want to? She's got everything she could ever want here. It was safe, cozy, all her friends and family were here and all the flowers she could ever want. Why would she need to go anywhere else?_

_This was her home._

_Kairi counted the flowers in her hand. Five new additions today! That was better than yesterday where all she got where those three yellow sunflowers that crinkled up and dried so quickly that Kairi didn't even notice until they're dead which wasn't completely her fault, she was busy watering the other plants so they wouldn't die. Well, this time she won't let these ones die. She doesn't want her garden to be full of brown, ugly plants. Or worse, to recycle them. Sure, her grandma tells her that they go on to do something better but she just can't stand seeing something so beautiful wither and die away. It's just not right!_

_Seeing as she's taken all the flowers she needed, Kairi decided to head on back home. Instead of walking towards the town, she walked up towards the gigantic castle. For quite some time, she and her grandmother had been staying within the grounds of the huge castle where the important people lived. She didn't know why they couldn't stay in the place where that red-haired woman used to live but her grandma had insisted. Plus, Mr. Ansem was so nice letting them stay in one of the rooms. He even let her have her own garden plot within the grounds where she can plant all sorts of different flowers and plants. Right now, all she got were these flowers she picked up in the public gardens. That big guy, Mr. Aeleus, he promised to help her work on the garden soon. They're gonna help so many plants grow into large rainbows of color. Kairi was getting shivers just imagining the end result._

_Living in the castle was quite a change from the pokey cottage she used to live in. Kairi had never seen so much space. She had tried to explore the place and count all the rooms in her first week there and she had gotten lost somewhere in the basement laboratories. If it wasn't for the quiet boy who also lives there, no one would've found her and she'd be stuck there. Kairi was still trying to get used to living in such a large place. She'd already memorized the floor where she lives, the floor reserved for residents. Some places she's not allowed in unless given permission like the studies or the other bedrooms. The grounds though were her dominion. They were_ _just so big and expansive. _

_ She would never get used to living like a royal. When grandma had promised her that she'd get her own room, it was already exciting enough but to find that her room was as big as their old living room. There were servants that acknowledged her and do what she wanted to a certain extent. There were officials and important people always streaming into the front doors, people Kairi would watch from a distance. There were the intricate lifts, designed by Mr. Ansem himself where she spent some afternoons just riding up and down. The entire breadth and scale of the castle was just overwhelming for a young girl like her. Why they deserved to live in such luxury Kairi didn't know yet. She made a mental note to ask her grandma once she finished planting these flowers._

_Kairi was so concentrated on her thoughts that she didn't pay attention to where she was going. Suddenly, she collided against something tall and tough. The impact sent her reeling and she fell on her butt as the person she hit grunted in pain. "Ow!" She cried out from the sudden pain._

_"Oh, I'm sorry, are you okay?" A male voice softly asked. "I really should have been paying attention." Kairi mumbled something unintelligible as she felt rough hands help her up back to a standing position. "There you go, I hope I didn't ruin that pretty face, did I?"_

_"No sir." Kairi mumbled, not wanting to look the man in the eye. It had been her fault for accidentally hitting him. She should be paying more attention next time. It was quite rude of her to be just running into people like that! What would Mr. Ansem say? What would her grandma say at such behavior? _

_Well, she should apologize. That would be the best thing for her to do and save some dignity as well. She swallowed and looked at the man in the eye, gasping a little in recognition. The man was one of Mr. Ansem's students who also live in the castle. He was wearing the lab coats that the others wear. His elaborate silver hair shone in the sunlight, in contrast to his tanned skin. His face was lit up by a small, gentle smile aimed at Kairi, making her insides feel all warm and fuzzy. _

_"Um, I'm sorry for running in to you, sir." Kairi started timidly. She tried to look into his face only to blush in embarrassment._

_"Please, call me Xehanort." The man, Xehanort, said amiably. "No harm done. I wasn't paying attention myself. You're the girl living with us right? What's your name again?"_

_"Kairi, si- Mr. Xehanort, sir." _

_Xehanort laughed brusquely at Kairi's small mistake. "We'll have to work on that. Come on; let me take you back to the castle. It's the least I can do."_

_"Um, okay!" Kairi smiled brightly at the suggestion. She walked with the nice scientist towards the castle. Of all the other scientists and apprentices she had met, Xehanort had been one of the quieter ones, only matched by that other boy. He wasn't as screechy as the old guy or as cold and detached as the other two who keep hanging out near the gate or the really loose, flippant pirate guy who almost always slacks off or looks like slacking off whenever Kairi sees him. Xehanort only keeps to himself, either with his books or with his writing, which is certainly a lot. He also spends a lot of time with Mr. Ansem but Kairi never knows what they talk about since they never tell her what they actually do. Which is just as well since she's not that interested, unlike that other boy. _

_Actually, Kairi was a bit confused that Mr. Xehanort would be talking to her right now. Since when was he ever interested in her? Grandma always told her to just not get in the way of the students. They're always up to some important experiments or lessons or whatever important adult stuff that she wasn't privy too. Even the quiet boy, which is just weird. Should he be concerned with all that adulty stuff at his age? Kairi couldn't make heard or tails of what they talk about every now and then so how can he? Maybe he's just smarter than her?_

_But anyway, Mr. Xehanort had been silent on the way towards the castle. Kairi decided not to break the silence and just regarded the flowers in her hand. They were truly beautiful and she hoped she can grow flowers like that someday. Maybe not now, since she's just a little girl but hopefully in the future. _

_"Yo, Xehanort!" A voice called out behind them. The pair turned to find Braig, the guy with the eye patch, ambling along behind them, waving at the two. "Whatcha doing with the girl?"_

_Kairi bristled slightly at her not even being named but Xehanort replied coolly, "I was just talking to her. Is that a crime?"_

_"Just pointing it out." Braig shrugged as he walked past them towards the castle. He stopped and looked at Xehanort in the eye. "Seems a bit early, don't you think?"_

_"I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about." Xehanort replied brusquely, all the geniality drained from his voice. It unnerved Kairi to hear these two talk about her in her presence. She wanted to interject but could not find any words. _

_"Seriously?" Braig shot Kairi a quizzical look as comprehension dawned on his face. "Well, when you stop playing hard to get, maybe we'll talk about it later in the labs when you're done playing with the little ones."_

_"Actually, I was just about to join you and Even myself." Xehanort said. "I had assumed you'd be too busy horsing around in town annoying the locals."_

_"As if!" Braig scoffed. "Only ones worth horsing around with are those two poor suckers. Those boys wouldn't know cunning if it walked up to them and gave them a noogie." He laughed at his comment and directed to the castle. "You coming or what?"_

_"Soon."_

_"Well then hurry up!' Braig smirked at Kairi and said, "Be a good girl now!" as he suddenly shimmered and disappeared from sight._

_"Wow!" Kairi gasped, taken by surprise. "I didn't know Mr. Braig could do that!"_

_"He's always looking for an excuse to show that off." Xehanort commented dryly. "I'm surprised you haven't seen it." He sighed and rubbed the temple of his head in annoyance. "I'm sorry but I'm going to have to leave you to get to the labs on time. You'll be fine walking on your own?"_

_"Sure!" Kairi replied. "I'm used to doing that."_

_"Good. I wouldn't want to cause any concern from you." With that, Xehanort walked briskly, leaving Kairi behind._

_Kairi looked on at the retreating figure in wonder. She sure lived with the oddest of people. She kept looking until the figure of Xehanort was just a blot in the distance until she realized that the flowers in her hand were wilting and she ran after him towards the castle. _

**TSTSTSTSTSTS**

"Where are we going?"

It was the third time Kairi had asked the same question after following her hooded captor into the Corridor of Darkness. Naturally, like the last two times, the hooded girl failed to answer. Instead, she just walked on ahead, obviously expecting Kairi to keep up with her demented pace. From the way the girl walks, or rather mildly sprints, she could easily outrun an entire marathon should she get going. Already weary from the previous battle, Kairi had to use her last reserves just to catch up with the girl. It didn't help that she was lugging Destiny's Embrace with her. The Keyblade was still quite light for a hunk of mystical metal but just carrying it for a prolonged time would be wearying.

They were walking down a path. A long, wearying path that didn't seem to have an end. Kairi had never gone down such a path before. The last time she used a portal into the Corridors of Darkness, she had to go through murk and shadow to emerge in any destination. This was altogether more mysterious. For one thing, it was not dark at all. Everything around them was a translucent blue, ever shifting and evolving. They were walking on a green see-through path that stretched on for miles. Kairi could see symbols float in lines around her but they were unrecognizable emblems. She could feel an eerie sense of peace fall on her, a contrast to the clash and frenzy of the home she just left behind.

A home she had barely defended.

Kairi didn't want to burden herself anymore. All she wanted was peace once again. What had happened? Haven't they done enough, suffered through enough hardships? They had gone through lifetimes of pain and misery, not just the three of them but their home and the homes of many out there as well. So much was lost to the darkness that there looked like no hope of anyone recovering. By some miracle, life went on and the worlds were at peace again. Is it so selfish to wish for such things to stay like that just for a bit more? Is it selfish to just want more?

But there was no point in dwelling on that, on the whys and wherefores. Kairi could spend a lifetime jotting up what she wanted and what she didn't want but nothing will change if she didn't make it so. It was foolish, childish even to believe such peace could last. No one could ever truly eradicate the evil that only wants to hoard, consume and destroy all that is good in the world. All anyone could ever hope to do is stem the tides and hope for a better tomorrow. The Organization may be gone, Xehanort's Heartless may finally be erased but Kairi knew that there will always be another tyrant, another madman who would seek to twist reality to his or her whims.

She shouldn't have been so surprised. Whoever was leading the darkness this time, and Kairi had a hunch just who this particular sorceress was, they obviously could not let the home of the fabled Keyblade Wielders unnoticed. Not to mention a Princess of Heart. Kairi realized with a sickening feeling in her stomach that the special nature of her heart will forever make her a target of interest for anyone seeking the power of Kingdom Hearts. Being a Keyblade Wielder as well only piled on the responsibilities and the potential threats. They would forever be hunted down simply because they are potential threats or assets. No matter how Kairi wanted an end to it, she can't change who she was.

And now, because of that, she was now back in the sanctified role of captive. She was yet again a princess that needed saving by a dashing hero. It galled her that she was once again reduced to the role of an object of interest, only fit to be used or rescued. Maybe that's why Sora just left her behind. If all she was good at was being captured and generally being a liability to him, then he was fully justified in leaving her behind for her own good. She wouldn't want to get in his way anymore than she had already done so in the past.

But they had overestimated the nerve of the enemy this time. Why did they think that home was enough to protect them? Did they assume that the endless ocean would be enough to deter the darkness? That didn't stop them the first time. Why should they stop now? They certainly won't think that mere water would be a barrier to them. Sora thought he was leaving her in good hands when in actuality they had just capitalized on his absence and had attacked with swift prejudice. Even Riku was overwhelmed though Kairi couldn't blame him.

Kairi suddenly stopped still. Why had she not thought about Riku? Why had she been content to moan about her lot in life when her friend could be dead right now? She didn't know what had happened with that plume of dark fire or what had caused it. Things must have degenerated to the point where Riku was forced to use such power. Why had she succumbed so easily to this hooded girl's intimidation? She should have fought more! She shouldn't have just easily given up! While she was stuck here with this unknown captor of hers, her friend could be dying out there or _worse._

The hooded girl stopped walking and looked back at the shell-shocked Kairi. "What's wrong now?" She asked. Her monotone voice jolted Kairi back to reality. She let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding in. Kairi felt her body shake and she clutched herself to try and stem it, dropping Destiny's Embrace in the process. Everything around her felt numb and muted. She could not hear or feel anything beyond the frantic beating of her heart. Her mind was blank, wiped clean of all except for her last vision of Riku's smile, or Sora's reassurance. Kairi just froze.

Suddenly, a fist connected against her face.

The force of the blow reconnected Kairi with reality. "Ow!" She yelled in pain, feeling the side of her cheek. "What was that for?"

"For ruining our pace." The hooded girl replied calmly, rubbing her gloved hand. "I don't need you slowing us down when we've barely covered enough ground."

"Why are you in a rush?" Kairi said, still rubbing her face gingerly. She stood up hesitantly before scooping up her Keyblade from the ground. "Is your boss going to penalize you if you don't deliver me to her on time?"

"What are you saying?" For once, Kairi caught a tiny hint of emotion in the girl's voice. Unfortunately, it was one of annoyance. The mysterious girl sighed and asked, "Where do you think I'm taking you?"

"To your boss Maleficent, of course."

"As if," The girl said coldly. Kairi was taken aback by the sudden hostility. "I have different orders."

"Well if you're not going to take me to Maleficent, then where are you taking me?"

"As far away from her as possible." The girl turned her back to Kairi and continued. "I am to hide you from her until the time is right. Now are you going to come along or are we going to waste more time with your questions, princess?"

That did it. Kairi was tired. She was exhausted, cold, frightened and alone but most of all, Kairi was at the end of her patience. She had it with this mysterious girl hiding away in the shadows of her hood and her oh-so mysterious 'orders'. She had had it with the whole bloody lot of them. Why do they think she doesn't deserve answers? Why can't they justs top treating her like the princess she never wanted to be?

"No." Kairi answered, fear giving away to anger. "No, I'm not going to just accept that. How can you think I can trust you if you don't trust me the same way? What makes you think I'm just going to follow you around and believe all that you say if you won't even allow me to know anything?"

"I don't have to answer that." The girl tried to edge away but Kairi grabbed on to her by her sleeve and glared at her. "What do you want?"

"A reason to trust you." Kairi said. "You come into my home, attack me and kidnap me away from my friends and family and now you're saying you're working for the good guys? I'm not prepared to just trust you like that."

"Well what do you want from me?" The girl was now quiet. Her head was bowed down, almost ashamed though Kairi couldn't see what she should be ashamed for. "What reason could I possibly give you that would make you trust me?"

Kairi became silent. She never expected this, to be honest. She had expected to be brought to Maleficent wherein she will expense in the usual declarative threats while Kairi will rot in a cell yet again, waiting for someone to save her. Now this mystery girl is claiming to be helping her all along? No, Kairi can't just accept that. This hooded nonentity may be her only way out of this twilight realm but Kairi can't possibly imagining cooperating with her just for that.

"A name."

The hooded girl visibly recoiled just at the mention of the word. "That won't work." She said flatly. "I don't have one."

"That can't be right." Kairi scoffed. There was no point arguing that. "Okay, your face then."

"What makes you think seeing my face would make you trust me more?"

"I'd rather see someone's eyes than see them hidden underneath a hood." Kairi let go of the girl's sleeve and crossed her arms and stared defiantly at the hooded girl. A long pause emerged between the two of them. Kairi thought the girl was having a massive internal debate raging in her mind. If only she could see her face! Kairi had always thought herself to be good at reading people through their body language, even more so with their faces. Their faces were like peepholes into their minds, showing just enough to gauge what kind of person they are. Some, Sora especially, have windows where they just throw open their personalities and let others deal with it. Others, like Riku, would put on a facade and not show his insecurities until it was too late.

Finally, the girl reached up and held on to the edges of her hood in a death grip. Slowly, she pulled her hood down, the darkness fading away from her face. Kairi saw short, pixie-length black hair framing a young, heart-shaped face. Striking amber eyes looked at her with apprehension and suspicion. In the back of Kairi's mind, she registered how young this girl actually was, even if she hadn't noticed that she barely came up to Kairi's height. However, what struck Kairi the most was how _familiar_ this girl was. It was like looking into a mirror and seeing her past self. In fact, this girl looked too much like Kairi to be a complete coincidence. There were differences, deliberate errors that seem to have been made to differentiate the two of them, like the raven hair and the eerie yellow eyes.

"Happy?" The girl had turned around now, as if ashamed of anyone seeing her face. "We've wasted enough time as it is. We need to keep moving if we want to put more space between us and them." And without further ado, she began walking again in that same damnable pace she had been walking in since the beginning.

Kairi sighed and jogged just to catch up. At least it was a start. Still, there is no possible way her likeness was a complete coincidence. Who was this girl? And why is she helping her? Kairi very much doubted she'd be getting those answers anytime soon. But she could still try, at the very least.

She wasn't going to give up. Not now.

**TSTSTSTSTSTS**

**SORA**

_Who am I?_

**_He's leaving you behind_**

I'm me! Nobody else!

**You've been hanging around in the darkness too long**

_Just…put an end to me_

**_Gone forever_**

My Keyblade is not a sham!

**It happens to all of us when we're scared.**

_Someone's gotta break that loser in_

**Nothing really matters anymore**

I've decided I have to go back

to where I belong

**_There's a light that never goes out!_**

_So is this all for your friends' sake?_

_I feel like I'm forgetting something important._

**_My friends are my power_**

**_And I'm theirs!_**

**TSTSTSTSTSTS**

Sora woke up in a cold sweat.

More dreams. More nonsense sentences. When were these going to end? When will he get answers? Sora tried to rub out the confusion throbbing in his head only to awaken a horrific headache. He groaned and tried to get up only to meet some resistance. He found that he was covered with a heavy blanket and, with a weary sigh, pulled the blanket off before standing up on unsteady legs.

Sora couldn't see anything well. All he could tell is that he was in a darkened room and the blinds were closed shut. He tried to orient his senses only for his vision to suddenly blur. "Whoah." He murmured, trying to grope blindly for the exit. He succeeded only in bumping his nose against the wall several times. Finally, after several more seconds of flailing, Sora's fingers managed to find a light switch. Without hesitation, he flipped it on only to suddenly regret it as the light blared from all sides, blinding him.

"Ack!" Sora had to cover his eyes before he got used to the light. Finally, the bright whiteness of it all receded and Sora got a good look at his surroundings. It looked like a particularly small and pokey inn room. The walls and floor were all paneled wood. There was a closet and a door that presumably lead to the bathroom. It wasn't terribly fancy but it wasn't half bad either. Sora also noticed that someone had clad him in some rather embarrassing blue pajamas adorned with pictures of moogles. Not wanting to think about who could've dressed him while he was asleep, Sora ambled over to the closet and found the clothes Flora, Fauna and Merryweather had given to him neatly folded on the bottom. Quickly, he changed back into his adventuring clothes, leaving the jammies in the closet.

Now, where was he?

The King had mentioned heading for Radiant Garden, which was a logical choice. Where else could the denizens of Disney castle relocate for the moment? Twilight Town was a bit too small and out of the way. Traverse Town no longer existed since the worlds were restored back to their original forms. Only the still-recovering world of Radiant Garden would be big enough to house a destroyed world's denizens until they can find a way home. But Sora had no clue as to where he was at the moment. His friends couldn't have just left him in some random place now, could they? They probably just figured he needed a rest from the battle they had left.

Again, Sora felt the world sway round him. He steadied himself and sat down at the foot of the bed, clutching his forehead at the now subsiding headache. Man, he felt tired. He wanted to just sink back on the nice comfy bed for another day or so. The past few days have been nothing but sleepless nights punctuated by endless looping dreams that don't make sense. And yesterday…..

Sora could still feel the adrenaline of battle coursing through his veins. Yesterday had been a slog, a seemingly never-ending parade of madness. There were times, whether on the wall or running for his life in the corridors or even earlier on, trapped within the Hall of the Cornerstone that Sora believed there would be no end to this. The war that had happened here in Radiant Garden seemed like child's play compared to the madness in the castle. Here, they were backed up by friends and allies, fighting together in a common cause against a force of evil. They were brought together and fought together, side-by-side.

The sheer hopelessness of Disney Castle had been quite different. There, it felt like they were being swept back, defeated and there was nothing they could do to stop it. Defeat was something Sora seldom experienced but those experiences were soul crushing and were often the worst moments of his life. This was just another to add to the pile. Being in the middle of an event yet being unable to change anything of it was the worst he had ever felt. He had remembered the destruction of his home, seeing Kairi's lifeless shell of a body, the cruel taunting of the Organization; all of it was stabs in his heart.

He'd have to do better than that. He'd have to be stronger than before if they were to outlast this storm. The enemy had never been known to play fair but this was different. This time there was no holding back. They had regrouped, stronger than before and Sora knew they would have to match up to that strength if they have any chance of surviving. Maleficent sure had been busy this past year. What had they been doing? Lounging around, preparing for nothing while their enemy just grows in strength? They should have realized that just because they defeated one or two or a couple of tyrants don't mean they would be no more. There's always one more and they will never be able to fully eradicate evil. All they can do is fight back one battle after another.

Sora sighed wistfully and flopped back on the bed. "Wish you were here guys." He murmured, thinking of his home's warm sun, of the gentle waves, the laughter of the people and Kairi's smile. He hoped they were still safe in the islands. They didn't deserve to be dragged back here into chaos and possible death. They deserve to have a little bit more peace to themselves, even just a little bit. They don't need any more nonsense like this in their lives, especially Kairi. Sora would do anything to keep them safe and sound back in the islands, even if it kills him.

Still, he wished he was with them right now.

_So much fighting._

Sora stood up in an instant at the sound of the voice, the Kingdom Key appearing into his hand. "Who's there?" He called out.

_Aren't you tired of it all? Tired of the all the endless battles?_

Show yourself!" Sora shouted in frustration. The tip of the Kingdom Key began to glow in power as if to threaten the shadows mocking him. Was he finally going mad? No, the voice was too real, too eerie, and too _familiar._ Sora felt like he was trapped in a bad dream that he couldn't escape. He was getting sick and tired and all of this was just too much.

_I see. Even now you still understand nothing_

Sora actually laughed in disbelief once he heard that statement. "Don't think I don't know what this is about." He replied calmly, letting his Keyblade disappear. He couldn't tell who the voice was but it couldn't very well be who he was thinking about. The man was dead, both halves of him. Sora had seen the two die with his own eyes. This was just some trick to push him over the edge. If this is the best Maleficent could, then her imagination was severely lacking.

"You think you can psyche me out with a bunch of mysterious phrases and random words," Sora said, his frustration bleeding away to his normal, defiant self. "But that's nothing new. Why don't you try something original for once?"

The voice actually chuckled in deep, menacing tones. _As you wish, Keyblade Wielder. But make no mistake, the coming war will not be kind to you. The worlds have seen so much chaos that it is fast becoming the way of life. This upcoming struggle may very well be the worst but will the people pay attention?_

"I disagree." Sora said. "I think most people just want to be in peace."

_We shall see then, Keyblade Master. _

"I hope so."

Sora suddenly heard the pounding of footsteps from outside the door. A young woman clad in black burst into the room, her hands coiled into fists. "Sora, you okay?"

"Tifa!" Sora cried out in surprise. The two hugged briefly before pulling away. "What are you doing here?"

"This is where I live." Tifa replied. "No one was using the guest room so I offered it to the King for you to rest in."

"Wait, this is your house?" Sora asked. After Tifa nodded an affirmative, Sora asked again. "So where's the King? And Donald and Goofy?"

"They're downstairs, waiting for you." Tifa's face became concerned at seeing Sora's somewhat haggard state. "Will you be fine? You can keep resting if you want to. The meeting can wait."

"No, I'm done resting." Sora replied. "Lead the way."

Tifa gave him a concerned look and walked out of the door. Just as he was about to follow her, Sora stopped and stared back into the room. That sense of foreboding the voice had carried with it had never left him in its disappearance. Sora felt dread wash over his body, sending shivers down his spine. Was he right to disregard what the voice had warned him? He can't continue to spit in the face of danger and doom. This was war now and they can't afford to be flippant.

All he can do is strive and survive.

* * *

Bleh.

Poor Sora got the short stick in terms of characterization and all that is my fault. I just wanted to finish this chapter before school rears it's ugly head tomorrow.

Oh yeah.

I know I've not exactly been regular when it comes to updates but expect them to get even more sporadic now that schooltiem is back, oh joy. So don't expect an update real soon.

Anyway, please leave your thoughts as always.

EDIT GET: Replaced Destiny's Place with the English translation, Destiny's Embrace. I'm anal about detail like that.


	6. Looming Shadows

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is owned by people more talented than me. So talented they've got people writing fanfic for them.

* * *

**Twisted Sentiments**

Chapter Five- Looming Shadows

If there was one thing the Phantom Blot cannot abide, it was being told to wait.

After all, was he not an arch-criminal mastermind? Did he not terrorize the worlds with his brand of chaos and mischief? Cause untold havoc and gained wealth and power beyond the abilities of mere mortals? Master of arts too dark for even the venerable Master Yen Sid to even contemplate of performing? The celebrated mastermind behind capers as the Mystical Maelstrom Catastrophe or the Radium Card Bonanza? He was once feared and respected throughout the worlds, a dashing debonair villain who lurks in the shadows ready to strike again. He was on a high that could never be replaced by any success in any possible future.

And then, one aggravating mouse mixed with a truly epic final stand and the esteemed Caporegime of Crime soon found himself stranded in a barren island deep behind a solid prison of light. That accursed monarch knew he was weakest underneath the full glare of pure light. No ordinary prison could contain him, which he had demonstrated on countless escapes and breakouts, some with ingenuity, others with brute force. But the mouse brat had done his homework and the esteemed Blot soon found himself in a prison between worlds that contained him better than all those earthly walls before.

He had no love for the light. He found it too constricting and limited. The powers he had attained by dipping himself in the stain of darkness were a far better boon that he had ever imagined. They gave him the power over matter and reality, allowing him to warp his desires into concrete form and amass a lode of power and prestige. The darkness suited his motley well and the Phantom Blot became a force to be reckoned with. Why would he need anything else?

That said, those years behind the light were nothing short of sheer horror.

Of course, he knew that release was inevitable. He wasn't the type to languish behind any sort of barrier, be they metal or pure light. He didn't know who would come for him but he had banked on several possibilities. The mouse monarch could very well give him a new lease in life, unlikely but he knew the altruism of heroes and do-gooders have sunk lower before. He had tried to chip his way out but he could barely pull his mind together for more than five seconds without it scattering to the winds once more. It seemed curtains for the Phantom Blot and his illustrious career.

But then that witch found him, obviously seeking power and intellect far greater than what was given to her. After all, if he would have been paired off with that bumbling oaf, maybe he would have groveled to higher powers for help. Maybe. If he was desperate. But the witch had a goal and the means to take it farther than she could ever dream of doing so. She just needed guidance and competence to do the rest. The Phantom Blot may be the greatest criminal mind spawned by the darkness but even he could see the benefits of bending the knee just a little. Pragmatism had its uses after all.

So here was the fruit of his labors. The Phantom Blot, cursed and mocked and feared all over the worlds, sprawled all over the throne of Disney Castle, lord of ruin and rubble.

And it felt glorious.

"Off the seat."

The Phantom Blot gritted his teeth for no one to see as the cold, curt voice he presently called master ordered him once more. The throne had been ungainly shifted to facilitate entrance to the now empty Cornerstone of Light and the self-proclaimed Mistress of All Evil had just emerged from said chamber, looking deeply unamused. The Phantom Blot surmised that should her face curdle even more, it would simply shrivel up and die.

"And why should I get off?" The Phantom Blot asked sardonically. He was quite comfortable glorifying the defeat of an erstwhile foe and this throne was quite comfortable if he does say so himself. Clearly the mouse king believed that a little comfort while ruling a kingdom goes a long way. Besides, Maleficent needed to learn that the Phantom Blot will not be some mere lackey to boss around. "This seat is far too comfortable for its own good and the view is simply majestic. Your Heartless had done a thorough job of demolishing their way through the castle."

"A poor job." Maleficent sniffed as she ascended the steps and the Phantom Blot finally acquiesced to her request and relinquished the throne. "If they had done better, every citizen of this miserable world would be dead and the Keyblade Wielders with them, all in one swoop!" She sat down on the throne angrily herself without invitation.

The Phantom Blot only had to roll his eyes, knowing the witch would not be able to tell any insolence. This was the shining star he had hitched to and she had better deliver in full. "Keyblade Wielders are notoriously hard to stamp out. They're like cockroaches. You'll need more than the Heartless to destroy them."

"True and yet our doll fared no better." Maleficent leaned her head against her hand in contemplation. "You have made sure that the professor would not go against our wishes?"

"Thoroughly." The Phantom Blot said with pride. "He knows the consequences of going against our wishes. If he so much as tampered with his results, I would have known about it."

"You seem quite sure of yourself yet I have seen your handiwork beforehand and forgive me," Maleficent gave the dark man a disdainful look that made the Phantom Blot cringe. "Your failures far outweigh your successes."

"Excuse me?" The Phantom Blot drew up to his full, impressive height, bearing down on the clearly unamused Maleficent. "I have been the mastermind of countless crimes and capers that have shook the worlds and amassed great power for me! Any mere criminal would baulk at the staggering list of achievements that I had created for myself!"

"Yet each and every one of them ends with the same story: you thwarted and the hero triumphant." Maleficent's tone morphed from disdain to mocking. Oh how the Phantom Blot wished to just put this pretender in her place. While she was out chasing princesses, he was outwitting entire worlds, stealing castles for his own and all the more adding to his power. He had built a formidable and complex empire of wealth, power and prestige. There was not a criminal or villain in any known world that the Phantom Blot did not own in some way. He had debts and connections stretching through the Lanes Between and beyond. Not one world has not been graced by the inky presence of the Phantom Blot.

After all, why else would this simpering fairy even pressgang him into her command? She had no lack of power, he could concede that. She was after all the Mistress of All Evil, wielder of dark powers and commander of those abominations that have been named the Heartless. She had no lack of resources, premises or even ideas. What she had proposed to the Phantom Blot was the juiciest and most ambitious plan he had seen not come from him. It had no pretentions of greatness, just something simple and clean cut. Most of all, it had plenty of points for him to exploit. Everything could become pear-shaped for Maleficent but the Phantom Blot made sure that he would emerge smelling like a rose.

So the Phantom Blot can take all the jabs, the lowly position of henchman to an overinflated ego. Because he can take it.

"Why my dear Maleficent, I do not know where you hear these tawdry rumors," The phantom Blot's voice became silkier and more servile now. He actually had the temerity to bow lowly to the witch."But I assure you that my credentials are all justified. After all, you would not have wasted your precious energy in freeing me if I had no worth now, would you?"

"You have been a much needed boost to my operations." Maleficent mused. Of course all hostility can be pacified with the enough amount of flattery. People are so easy to manipulate. "And you have performed admirably so far, unlike that mongrel Pete. Every task given to you has been accomplished and accomplished well. I am pleased to see that my faith in you has been rewarded."

"I live to serve." Inwardly, the Phantom Blot promised endless retribution for all the servility he was being forced to display.

Maleficent only smiled at the acknowledgement as she went on with her spiel. "Now, what of Destiny Islands? I trust the assault went as planned?"

"The world has been razed. Not a single living soul within any of the civilized islands. The citizens tried to escape with two gummi ships but the Silhouettes managed to bring one down before it could launch. Any person that hasn't been killed has been sent to the castle as prisoners."

"Excellent. What of the Princess?"

"Our doll has yet to bring her here but this model is one of our best. The professor staked his life upon it."

"Then it had better perform as advertised." Maleficent frowned. "The Keyblade Wielders all rely on their friends for their power. They must not be allowed to reunite until all the pieces are in place. United, they are a potent threat to our plans. Divided and broken, they are nothing more than loose sheep waiting to be herded to their designated places. Are you _sure _that the doll will deliver the Princess?"

"If it fails," The Phantom Blot countered. "Then I will go after her personally."

"No, I have a far more pressing need for you." Her rejection slightly rankled the Phantom Blot but he let it go as quickly as it came. "We do not need to waste your skills hunting down broken dolls and lost girls. We can leave that to creatures of lesser ilk. You're task is reserved for my former apprentice."

"And what would you want with Riku?" In his mind, the Phantom Blot brought up all he knew and researched about the boy. Information is the key to all plans and a tragic lack of it would mean forging a plan while being effectively blind. Every detail was vital, from a person's fears to their pet peeves. The Phantom Blot made a point of tracking down any particular fact or figure about the principal players in any scheme he involved himself in. It was just a good standard operating procedure and tiny details that had eluded him were a hindrance that must be weeded out. He knew very well how even the smallest of details could trip up the greatest of plans.

Of course, getting a source about these three particular Keyblade Wielders was a particular challenge. After all, it wasn't like he could easily blend into what little shadows the all pervading light of Destiny Islands. The Silhouettes were invaluable but all they can gather was visual information. He had to work with what he had which frankly was not enough. The Phantom Blot will have to make do.

"The boy may still pretend to wallow in the dark," Maleficent said. "But the darkness is his heart's true calling. He needs guidance and with your help, he can finally reach his full potential."

The Phantom Blot had to stare at Maleficent after that statement. What was this witch thinking?"Forgive me if I'm wrong," The Phantom Blot countered. "But hasn't this particular gambit failed spectacularly before? I very much doubt that he will be susceptible to the same tired scheme again."

"Nonsense." Maleficent let an evil grin emerge from her features. "The boy did more than run errands for our little group. He poured his heart out about his fears and hopes to me after all while I poured the darkness back. He is merely a puppet that has cut of its own strings. All we have to do is string them back together."

"Of course." Already, the Phantom Blot was charting out how he could pull this particular charade. He did not know why Maleficent would want to attempt tempting that boy back into the folds of darkness once more. Admittedly, he was not privy to all of Maleficent's so-called strategy, only those he played a part in and what Pete could divulge about his own ventures. This lack of information was continuing to vex him but what can he do? He needed Maleficent, needed to gain her trust if he was to flourish in this new campaign.

Maleficent may have claimed to have learned from her past failures but her natural arrogance once again got in the way of true clarity. For that the Blot was thankful but made dealing with her all the more wearying. She fancied herself a master strategist but already the Phantom Blot had poked enough holes to be patched up by his own independent action. It made his job almost too easy. He was looking forward to batting heads with the wielders of the key, not standing around and helping to inflate a lesser mind. There was always something distasteful in any job he undertook, something that he would have to get over it in order to do a good job. The Phantom Blot would not let this overbearing witch get to him in any way whatsoever.

"Riku is unaccounted for." The Phantom Blot said smoothly. "We do know he managed to take out a sizeable amount of Silhouettes before a large fire overtook his position and he simply vanished."

"Then the Corridors of Darkness has swallowed him up again. The boy is far too hardy and strong to be defeated by creatures as base as the Silhouettes. Rest assured, he will pop up once more and you will be there to make sure than when he meets his friends, the darkness in his heart will be burning fiercer than ever. That is essential and you must not fail, do you understand?"

"Crystal." The Phantom Blot replied tersely. He _hated _being talked down to, as if he was just a child. "If there's nothing else," He smoothly transitioned to another subject and waved towards the throne room's door. "The man you sent for has been waiting ever so patiently outside the room."

"Why didn't you say so?" Maleficent answered irritably, getting off the throne with a huff and pacing towards the door. "I suggest you go find Riku know and get started. We would not want to be caught behind schedule." She shot behind her back as something large and armored clunked into motion from behind the door she had just exited through.

The Phantom Blot only stared at Maleficent's retreating back in disdain. A Corridor into the Dark flared behind him, tendrils of darkness consuming his nocturnal form. A dagger planted on her back would be most satisfying but he knew when to delay pleasure when needed. "There's a time and place for everything." He said to no one in particular as the darkness overwhelmed him.

"And time marches for no one."

**TSTSTSTSTSTS**

"So, where are we?"

Tifa only smiled brightly at Sora as she walked towards the staircase. Still slightly doozy from his sleep, Sora yawned hugely, trying to get his senses oriented back into something that passed for normal around here. He passed closed doors and descended the staircase with Tifa to be greeted by the room downstairs.

"Welcome to the Seventh Heaven." Tifa said proudly, waving a hand to the bar interior that Sora was seeing. He had never been inside a bar but he expected them to be somewhat glamorous. The closest he had ever been was a certain bar in Port Royal that apparently didn't allow animals in, much to Donald's displeasure. This bar seemed to be a bit more ramshackle, built to last instead of being built to appeal to aesthetics. A few chairs and tables littered the floor in front of the wooden bar, from which Sora could see a large array of bottles and liquors. Apart from the two light bulbs, the only source of lighting was a large pinball machine and an open window. The bar, while empty save for one person lounging in a corner, felt cozy and warm, a place to kick back and relax the rest of the day away. Sora wouldn't have minded kicking back here any day.

"This is your place?" He asked quizzically towards Tifa.

She nodded. "Yup! I took over the place from the original owner back before the Heartless took over. Leon and the guys helped me rebuilt it once we got things settled once more. So, to thank them, I'm letting him use the bar as their headquarters now that the city's doing better. I'm sure Merlin would've appreciated having his house back."

"Really?" Sora looked around for a familiar face. The only person in the bar proper was a man sitting rigidly in the corner, petting his sleeping dog. "I don't see them."

"We can hardly hold meetings in the bar. It'll disrupt business." Tifa led Sora towards the pinball machine where a door marked 'Staff Only' held court.

"What business? There was only one guy there. And his dog."

"Hey!" Tifa playfully punched Sora at the shoulder. "Business will be booming soon, we just got rebuilt after all. And it's only morning." She gave him a smile and opened the door.

Before Sora could see any of the room beyond him, a short ball of energy shot at him and engulfed him in a sharp, painful hug. "SORA!" Yuffie screamed in joy as she dragged Sora into the room, much to the protest of the boy's muscles. "I knew you'd be fine, I knew you'd take care of those mean Heartless!"

"Um, Yuffie? Would you get off me?"

"Huh?" The hyperactive ninja blinked until she processed Sora's request. "Oh! Sure, no prob!"

"Thanks." Sora said, rubbing the back of his head. He finally got a good look into the meeting room of the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee and was pleasantly surprised. He somewhat expected a sober conference room, all paneled and glossy. Really, he should have remembered who the guys in this committee were. The room was just a really informal rec room. A couch dominated one side of the wall facing a large computer array laden with a monitor almost as big as the one in Ansem's study. Chairs littered the floor as well, some of them stacked up in one corner next to a large bookshelf. Sora could see a desk with plenty of blueprints and paper tacked up around it. A coffee table stood front and center in the middle of the room, laden with papers and cups. It was as laidback as a meeting room could ever be.

And the room was packed with the Restoration Committee. Yuffie had deposited him in the middle of the couch, right in the middle of Donald and Goofy who were busy trying not to laugh at his earlier predicament and general unkempt look. Leon was leaning near the desk, shaking his head but unable to keep the smile off his face. Cid was as usual sitting in front of the computer, looking in amusement at the three on the couch while Aerith sat demurely next to a giggling Yuffie. Tifa took her place on another chair, smiling like the rest. It was almost like old times.

Sora looked around, noticing a few omissions. "Where's Merlin? And the King?"

"They're talking about a few details before they get here." Leon answered. "We'll wait for them to get here before we begin."

And right on cue, a burst of smoke exploded in thin air as Merlin appeared with King Mickey next to him. "…then he had better be as good as he is advertised." The King was murmuring before he looked up and blinked in surprise. "You gotta warn me when you're planning to do that, Merlin."

"And not catch the surprise on your face?" Merlin chuckled before his eyes found Sora. "Ah, Sora! Glad to see you're up and about. From the way I heard it, it sounded like you guys had quite a struggle in your hands."

"It was nothing." Sora said, trying to reassure the eyes now on him. That battle was far from nothing but he can't afford to let them lose hope. He was the chosen Keyblade Wielder after all. If he falters, everyone would lose hope and the chances of them winning could fall rapidly. He wasn't about to laugh certain death in the face but he can't let himself blubber like a child. Those days were over now.

"It was _not _nothing." Cid said roughly. "We've never scanned so much Heartless all concentrated at one spot.

"That would be the work of the Cornerstone." The King responded. Everyone in the room turned to him. "Or rather, the lack of it. Its disappearance created a gigantic shadow inside the castle, attracting a great deal of Heartless.

"So that's how Maleficent got so many of them to attack the castle." Goofy said worriedly. "But gawrsh, how did she find the Phantom Blot then?"

"That's his name?" Sora asked, to everyone's assent. "It sounds like he's a major bad guy."

"He's popped up before, in Traverse Town." Aerith said darkly, to Sora's surprise. He would never would have thought that Aerith would be able to express much venom for anyone, even a user of darkness. "He was trying to con some refuges into giving him the darkness within their hearts and leaving them with too much light. A heart has to have both light and darkness otherwise their hearts would collapse and die. Only the Princesses of Heart can exist with light alone."

"Oh yeah, I remembered him." Yuffie shivered at the memory. "That was the only time Leon ever had to call for help. I wouldn't want to run into him again."

"He was too powerful for us." Leon acknowledged. "We had just only begun organizing the town. We would never have survived him if it wasn't for the King."

The thought sent a chill to Sora's bones. "_Give _him the darkness? How does that work?"

The King sighed. "We don't know. We know nothing about the Phantom Blot. No name or origin of any kind. It was as if he just erupted from the realm of darkness. The only thing we know is that he is so steeped in darkness that he uses it to hide himself within it. He appeared after Maleficent's invasion and caused chaos for nearly five years before I managed to catch him. With him at her side now, I don't know the limits as to what they can do now."

Sora remembered that evil creature's blank eyes and how they were devoid of anything human. There was no possible way that thing had started out as a human being. Even Nobodies he could respect that they used to be able to feel, to think, to know. That monster lacked anything approaching empathy, only an endless malice for the world around him. The name he was given, the Phantom Blot, sounded too belittling, too much like a cartoonish villain from a cartoon. There was nothing cartoonish about the…thing that he had seen.

Maleficent had been a side concern for Sora, having been forced to deal with the more pressing matter that was Organization XIII. He should have guessed that she wasn't going to stop. What was he thinking? Nothing, of course, that's what he always thought. Why wasn't he preparing for this, for something at the very least? Was he really that stupid to think that she'd leave them all alone now that she had the World That Never Was all to herself? He had been 'busy' lazing the days away underneath the sun while she grew in strength and forces, now aided by this creature that sounded too nightmarish to be true.

The road ahead was getting bleaker and bleaker. Sora didn't know how low it can sink yet.

"We'll deal with the Blot when we get there." Merlin said, breaking the uncomfortable silence. "Right now, we need to deal with more pressing matters. Like what to do with your citizens, Your Majesty."

"They can stay." Leon answered abruptly, before Mickey could even open his mouth to speak. "We have plenty of room, even with the city growing as it is. Consider it repayment for all the help you've lent us over the years."

"Gosh, Leon, that may be too much. I wouldn't want to impose-"

"Think nothing of it." The King stared at Leon in wonder.

"There's still plenty of places to be refurbished." Tifa said. "Like the old academy or the palace grounds. We could use your help on that."

"You can count on us!" Donald yelled enthusiastically.

The King, however, shot the three on the couch a sober look. "No, I have something far bigger for you three. Especially you, Sora."

"Me?"

King Mickey sighed deeply and said, "Remember the letter I sent you? That task is too important to be left alone."

"But Your Majesty" Sora protested. "You'll need our help here."

"But they'll need your help even more. I've been trying for so long to try and reach out to even one of them but my duties have made me…forget them." A guilty look crossed over the King's face. "I'm not going to leave them in the abyss once more."

"Your Majesty," Goofy asked, puzzled. "Are you talking about those three?"

"Those three?" The King nodded, ignoring Sora's question. "Your Majesty, what about Maleficent? You can't expect to forget about her and go on my mission while she's somewhere out there?"

"And you won't." Merlin said. "We've surmised that Maleficent's plan for now would be to grow her army of Heartless until it cannot be stopped."

"We've detected more worlds falling into the darkness and more stars disappearing." Cid chipped in. "Not as much as before but at this rate, there ain't gonna be much left soon."

"You'll need to be out there, seeing other worlds." Leon said. "There are still many with Keyholes left unlocked that the Heartless will consume, letting them grow. As the Keyblade Wielder, you will have to seal them and prevent Maleficent from exploiting them. That will be your main job while doing what the King wants."

"So it's just like what I used to do." Sora nodded, taking this all in. Why was it so important that the King wanted these three to be free of their fates once more? He had felt a kinship to these strangers for some reason but could not for the love of him remember where that came from. Were they so important that the King would risk letting Maleficent and that Blot guy loose while he went off searching for old ghosts?

Suddenly, Sora wished that Kairi was here. That she was with him and not left behind at home, waiting again. Sora knew that he would never forgive himself if something happened to her but at the same thing he wished he had the backbone to take her with him, at least making sure that she was at his side at all times. He trusted on Riku to look after her for him. But what if Maleficent had gotten to them? What if the Heartless attacked their home?

Absentmindedly, Sora slipped a hand into his pocket and gripped the good luck charm tightly. This was his only link to her but it was reassuring, comforting even. It may not be her but it was created from her, a part of her that she had given to him. It kept him sane, especially in situations like now when all hope seem to be slipping away. It reminded him of why he fought and who he was fighting for.

Sora's thoughts were broken when a large klaxon erupted from the computer array. "What is it?"

Cid began desperately typing on the keyboard as diagrams and symbols flickered all over the screen. "Speak to me, Tron." He muttered.

"I am here, Cid."

"Tron!" Sora, Donald and Goofy exclaimed in surprise and pleasure.

"Sora? Donald? Goofy?" Tron replied quizzically. "It's been too long? How are you guys?"

"Never mind that!" Cid shouted. "What's the alarm, you blasted program?"

"Oh sorry about that." Tron replied abashedly before moving on. "Multiple signals of darkness have been detected within the castle. They seem to be congregating towards the study of Ansem the Wise."

"How are the claymores doing?"

"Not good. They're taking out plenty of the Heartless but every fallen one keeps getting replaced."

"This is no random attack." Leon concluded. "They must be after information inside Ansem's computer."

"I thought you got all that out." Sora asked.

Aerith shook her head. "We tried but some of the stuff in there was too heavily encrypted, even for Tron. There's something missing, we just don't know what."

"And it looks like the enemy has it." Tifa added grimly.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Yuffie stood up dramatically and pointed towards the door. "We've got to stop them before they reach the computer then!"

"Uh oh." Tron said. "Another large outbreak somewhere in Sector 5, the marketplace. Whatever it is, it's loud and really angry."

"Your Majesty," Everyone turned to Leon now who began to take command of the situation. "You'll take Sora, Donald and Goofy towards Ansem's study. We'll take care of the Heartless in the marketplace. Cid and Merlin will stay here to provide support."

The King nodded grimly as everyone stood up, ready for another fight. Sora saw the determined, fearless faces of his comrades and found some light in the bleak tunnel he was in before. Even if they all fell into darkness, Sora was glad to have known such great friends. "We'll meet back here once we've sorted this mess out."

"The Heartless took our home once," Leon answered in a defiant tone. "I'll go to hell if I let them take it again."

* * *

AARGKALSASAJLXLZKS

Sorry for the intense shortness of this chapter, compared to the others. School and a certain game took over for a bit and I had to do a bit of reshuffling before I can fit a schedule around it that also allowed for writing this thing.

Rest assured, I haven't abandoned this fic yet, it's just that it'll take some time before regularity returned, not that updates were regular before. The next one might take even longer and might be even shorter as it's mostly fighting and lots of it. But I'm getting there.

Please leave a review!


	7. Sound and Fury

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is owned by people more talented than me. Like, out-of-college talented. Not like this spod.

* * *

**Twisted Sentiments**

Chapter Six- Sound and Fury

Pete was lost.

Well, why wouldn't he be lost? Whose idea was it to create one gigantic castle to live in? Okay, they might have been showing off and Pete knew he always wanted to live in one expensive, glitzy mansion just to rub it in those loser's faces but did this guy had to do the same?

He was at the fourth intersection he had reached today. And, judging from the suspiciously familiar-looking pipe that was protruding from the floor, the first as well. Damn it, why did all the corridors in this place all look the same? It would be nice to have signs pointing to where you need to go but unfortunately, Mr. big shot Ansem the Wise didn't think to be so considerate. If he had just gotten even the slightest of hints as to where in the world he was suppose to go, maybe he might actually be able to do something.

Honestly, Pete was beyond this type of drudgery. Didn't he used to be Maleficent's envoy to the worlds, giving enterprising bad guys command over Heartless if they want a finger on the ole darkness pie? He was the top dog, only second to great big bad witch herself. He was on top of the world and only those Keyblade wielding brats stood in the way. So what if Pete always failed? He prided in his own innate tenacity. Ole Pete never says never, even if the boat-boy king and his other irritating court lackeys get in the way. Surely that's why Maleficent let him stay on, one of the best in the business? If he was as bumbling and stupid as his detractors have named him, then he would have gotten the boot years ago.

But _no. _Suddenly, this uppity dork calling himself the Phantom Blot waltzes in and all Pete's reduced to do is give this to that, carry this over there and for heaven's sake, get out of the way or I will feed you to the Heartless. From what Pete could see, there was nothing special about that bloke. Just a man who covers himself in a black sheet. What was so great about him that Maleficent now has _him _hanging around like he's top dog instead of the real deal? Nothing special at all.

From the way Maleficent harps on about him though, one would think that the Phantom Blot was the answer to all their problems. As _if. _They've been doing fine without the Blot. Even in the data journal thingy, they got out of that place just fine without Mr. Ink Makes Right! What was he doing when he was fighting for his life against Heartless that were only computer blocks? And what has that lot doing when he was out recruiting tough guys and Heartless to swell Maleficent's ranks, huh? Sunning himself in prison?

That tears it. Pete was tired and confused and lost and hungry. He had spent close to ten minutes wandering through these hallways with nothing but Heartless for company. Bad enough that he had to waste one of his special Heartless in the town and not have it accompany him here in case a couple of Keyblade folk pop by. Now he might not even find the study that he was looking for. And the last thing he wanted was for Maleficent to be angry at him again.

"If only I had a map," Pete grumbled to himself. "Oh, why does Maleficent always make me do the boring stuff?" Out of his pocket, he pulled out a disc. This stupid, accursed disc was the source of his woes today. Maleficent and that Blot had told him enough times just how important the disc was, as if he'd do something stupid like drop it down a pipe. "I never had to do this kind of nonsense." He lamented. "What's so important about a computer?"

Nevertheless, Maleficent gave him a job and he should stick to it. If he doesn't do well, how did he expect to get a position in Maleficent's new world order? He was not going to be left behind while that stupid Blot hitches a ride on the gravy train leading towards success. Oh no, old Petey was here first and he was not going to let some yahoo get a slice of their victory!

With a determined grunt, Pete sauntered off and took a right at the intersection. He'll find the study sooner or later. Not even those Keyblade dorks will get to him before he can find it. After all, thanks to the Heartless running interference, they'll be far too busy.

**TSTSTSTSTSTS**

The first thing that struck Sora when he stepped outside was the shadows.

For one brief moment of madness, he thought that the darkness had descended upon Radiant Garden and had overtaken them. Only when he blinked did he realize that he was in an unfamiliar part of the city. The buildings around him were twice the size they were before. The sun peeked through the shadows created by the buildings around him, as if to remind him that the light was still there, still fighting through the darkness.

"Place has changed quite a bit since you were last here, huh?" Yuffie teased behind him. "We've been a bit busy."

"More than a bit busy." Sora marveled at the architecture around him until he noticed that there were no people around. "Where's everyone?"

"The alarm's got them locked p in their houses." Tifa replied, closing the door into the Seventh Heaven behind them. The man with the dog was gone so they were able to close the bar early today. "Every once in a while, we get these Heartless attacks and we just want the general populace to be safe."

"Sora." The boy turned at the sound of his name and caught the radio earpiece Leon had thrown at him. He threw similar ones to Donald, Goofy and King Mickey. "You guys know how to work that thing?"

They all nodded. "Piece of cake!" Sora said.

"Alright then. We can be in constant communication during the battle but that doesn't mean we should get chatty. Keep chatter to a minimum." Leon narrowed his eyes at Yuffie who began to blush a deep red.

"You stay safe now, okay?" Aerith said. She had changed from her usual flowery outfit to her old, pink one and she was now carrying a staff determinedly. "I want to see everyone back here when we're all done. Got it?"

"Don't worry!" Sora smiled and punched the air with a hardened glint in his eye. "Those Heartless aren't going to stand in our way."

"Good. We'll see you later then." Leon hefted his gunblade against his shoulder and ran towards the right.

"Always with the dramatics." Tifa shook her head and ran after their leader, followed by Aerith and Yuffie.

"Good luck!" Goofy called out to them. He turned to the King and said, "Well, now where do we go?"

"I can help with that." Tron's voice piped through the radio transceivers now placed in their ears. "You'll find Radiant Garden quite different since you were last here. Already, several citizens have been lost quite frequently in the streets."

"So where to for Ansem's castle?" The King asked.

"Take a left and then the third right." Tron advised as quartet took off, following his directions. "The pathway to the postern is still there. There's still a fair bit of construction left and we're still trying to finish up some road-"

"Heartless!"

After turning right as per Tron's suggestions, Sora and his friends were surprised as two Morning Stars launched themselves at them. In Sora's hand, Oathkeeper emerged in a brilliant flash, much to his astonishment. Behind the two spiky Heartless, Sora could see two Bookmasters and at least five Surveillance Bots emerge from the darkness. Their beady yellow eyes were zeroed in on the quartet, their flickering movements suddenly coming to life at the sight of them.

"No you don't!" Sora used Oathkeeper as a shield and bounced a Morning Star into the air. Mickey had somersaulted already to intercept the second Morning Star and the two Keyblade Wielders threw the two Heartless at their comrades, creating shockwaves that soon cleared the way ahead, knocking the other Heartless back. Donald and Goofy soon followed up with bolts of lightning and a few throws of a shield swiftly dispatching any lingering Heartless.

"Come on!" The King rallied. "We can't be bogged down by the Heartless!"

"Incoming!" Tron called out. Sora looked up and saw a mass of Surveillance Bots emerging from shadows in the sky. Sora readied his Keyblade to shoot them down with Thundaga only for Tron to pipe in his ear again. "No need, Sora. Let me show you what Cid and I have managed to devise."

They heard a familiar sound as balls of light began to converge on the ground around them. Sora watched in awe as five circles of the claymore defense system arranged themselves into a circle. They each shot out a beam of light that all combined into one brilliant ball of light that proceeded to spit out laser bolts at the flying Heartless. The light became too intense for the heroes, who all had to shield their eyes. By the time Sora looked back, the barrage annihilated the Surveillance Bots, leaving nothing but embers of darkness and floating hearts.

Donald whistled in appreciation. "Wow!"

"Leon thought it was a bit ostentatious," Tron said smugly. "But I think it has a certain charm to it, don't you think?" Sora could only nod dumbly, even if the program couldn't see him.

"Let's keep moving!" Sora saw Mickey run ahead and soon followed. The four ran through twisting streets and differing neighborhoods that Sora did not recall ever being there the last time he was here. It was amazing to see how much Radiant Garden has grown and regained its former glory. Here and there, Sora could still see signs of construction and some dilapidation but he was sure the Restoration Committee was working tirelessly to recreate the home that they had lost. There were never this much buildings or this much civilization before. Where there had once been blue wasteland stood new and proud housing, where the ground was cracked and barren now it was paved. It was as if a flower that he had last seen as a mere bud has begun blooming.

Sora ran Oathkeeper through every Knight and Soldier and every other kind of Heartless that stood in their way with ease. Alongside him, Mickey was relentless, not giving the Heartless any edge with his Keyblade and strikes of Light. Donald and Goofy worked in a tandem forged from years of companionship. Any Heartless trying to surround the two Keyblade Wielders were soon sent packing by either Goofy's well-aimed shield strikes or Donald's blistering magic. The four of them worked in coordination, making up for each of their weaknesses and covering each other. Tron kept the claymores pinning the Heartless that would swarm them down, a brilliant array of shredding laser fire. With their work, any Heartless that opposed them were nothing short of mincemeat.

But it was still distressing to see that for all the work of the Restoration Committee, the Heartless were still there to try and retard it all. Not in one street or alleyway or square did Sora see a peep of life. Doors were barricaded shut, windows closed, blinds drawn. Anyone would have thought that the place was a ghost town, life suddenly sucked out of its veins cleanly and with precision. Here and there, Sora saw signs of life that had been abruptly interrupted: a vending cart upended here, an abandoned stick of ice cream there. It was disquieting to see the effect of the Heartless's presence.

It proved yet another notch on the long list in Sora's head that has to be set right. It was a list that was getting longer. The assault at Disney Castle, the renewed assault and growing latency of the Heartless and now this broken peace in Radiant Garden. The world had suffered so much, its scars still fresh within the minds of its population. They did not deserve this.

No one did.

"We've managed to rebuild a staircase that leads to where the postern is now." Tron explained to them as they ascended an unfamiliar set of stairs. Behind them, they heard the blaring rapid fire of a laser array shredding through the denizens of darkness. "It should make accessing the castle easier now."

Sora opened his mouth to reply but stopped in his tracks along with Donald, Goofy and the King when they heard a familiar braying voice.

"Oh doggone it! How did I end up here again?"

From the entrance waddled a bulk of a creature, jowls moving in cacophony along the air. His beady eyes blazed with irritation and frustration as he waved his arms in an exaggerated manner. "Honestly, why does Maleficent always gives me the boring jobs? I ain't cut out for this sort of work!" He whined loudly.

"Pete!"

Pete's eyes bugged out once he heard his name. He found two Keyblade Wielders, the Captain of the Royal Knights and Disney Castle's Court Mage staring angrily at him. Behind them, two large balls of light began emerging from the ground and a thousand cross airs centered themselves on the former boat captain-turned scoundrel.

"It's not what you think."

**TSTSTSTSTS**

"_Whoah!"_

The Sector 5 marketplace had proven to be the most populous and vibrant area of Radiant Garden after they had officially retaken the name. It was created to be the center piece, the nucleus from which the city will grow once more. As such, it was more than a mere marketplace. It was the center of all community activity in the burgeoning city. This was where everyone met everyone, where people can just meet with other people and socialize. It was proof positive that the once dead world of Radiant Garden was beginning to bloom once more.

But now there was no one around. Except for a giant flying monstrosity currently holding court.

"Close your mouth, Yuffie." Leon said tersely. He and the rest of the Restoration Committee, a name that has stuck since the beginning and will continue to stay there until all of Radiant Garden has been restored, were standing in what he'd grudgingly call shock and awe. They've had Heartless attacks before of varying sizes. Most of the time, they'd just have the claymore system take care of it. After the modifications that Cid and Tron introduced to it, the claymore system was fast becoming more efficient than sending out Committee members on patrol. Only when a Heartless of sufficient size and power did they venture out into the battlefield themselves. Sometimes certain creatures needed finesse that a barrage of laser beams simply wouldn't provide.

Time and time again, the Heartless just keep attacking and attacking. The residents knew that this would have to be something that could just never be rid off. Even when before the Heartless appeared, strange monsters from eldritch worlds had been attacking their residence again and again. Everyone had become accustomed, almost jaded. They'd have to be just to face up to the relentless, endless threats to their home. Anyone not made of sterner stuff would have dissolved by now.

This was just another day for the Restoration Committee.

Today's monster was rather exotic, to say the least. It was a giant, winged bird thing that was created out of a mishmash of different creatures. Its wings were an intimidating array of yellow sabers, all sharpened to kill. Just to further that concept, its tail was formed out of an array of human skulls, waving lazily on the air. Within its beak was a huge, rather incongruous treasure chest, something to defuse the monstrosity of this Heartless. At the moment, all it was doing was lazily drifting on the air, peering at the four people left in the market. The alarm had gone throughout the entire city and Leon was glad people took heed of it. There would be no casualties today.

"He doesn't look so tough." Tifa said, breaking the silence.

"Looks like you guys got a doozy over there." Cid remarked into their earpieces. "I've got Tron using the claymores to keep the path clear for the other guys. You think you're going to need any of that firepower?"

The corner of Leon's mouth twitched at the thought, something that Yuffie quickly pounced on. "Ha! No way is Mr. Macho here going to let the artillery do all the talking! We're taking this baby the old-school way, right?"

"Sora and the King need it more than us." Leon quickly replied. "We've dealt with threats like this before and we'll continue to do so again."

Aerith only sighed at that statement. "You just have to prove something to us, do you?"

"I'm not-" Leon began only for the creature to let out a hideous roar and lunged at the quartet. "Break!" Leon called out and they all dodged the creature's attack, forcing it to swerve back into the sky. Its tail of skulls flexed and began shooting out balls of destructive energy. "Scatter!" Leon commanded tersely yet again as the four separated just as the pulses of energy smashed into the street, blowing away chunks of masonry and rubble.

"Ouch." Aerith grimaced through their comm. Links. "That's going to take a while to fix."

"As if we haven't had enough construction to fill our daily schedule."

"Keep the chatter to a minimum." Leon said. He took one look at the creature and quickly sized it up. "Can you get a scan of it, Cid?"

"Already on it." Cid muttered. Leon could hear clacking noises in the background before Cid's voice piped in again. "Alright, as far as scanners say, this sucker is completely impervious to most frontal attacks. The only weak spot is the end of the tail there."

"Figures it would have such a non obvious weak spot." Tifa scoffed. "Remember that big, thin Heartless that kept throwing those fire sticks?"

"Oh yeah!" Yuffie chimed in. "That guy was a pain. Why did he have to be so tall? And why is it we couldn't hurt him anywhere but in the head?"

"I said-" But once again, Leon was interrupted by the gigantic Heartless as it lunged at him specifically. Leon rolled out of the way easily and stood up, peering at the great beast against the sun.

"Looks like this boy's got a bone to pick with you." Cid said.

"Then we'll just use that to our advantage." Leon replied. "I'll play along as the bait. While he's concentrating on me, Tifa, Yuffie, you two will have to hit him where it hurts. Aerith, try to herd the Heartless to me with long range magic and provide support. Take this monster down swiftly and efficiently. We don't want it making more damage now, do we?"

"Roger!" All three responded enthusiastically. It was slightly morbid how all four of them were willing to throw themselves at harm's way just to protect some people. But if no one was going to do it, who will?

"Right." Leon said as he hoisted his gunblade and pointed it straight at the circling beast. "Let's put on a show, big boy." He let the ambient magic draw to him and raised his gunblade straight to the air. "Here goes," He muttered as the magic and fire coalesced into a long, shining blade of fire and light.

"Show-off." Yuffie muttered.

Leon ignored her and swung his gunblade back and then swung it forward, shooting out a large fireball. It exploded upon contact with the creature's skull, causing it to roar in fury. From the corner of his eye, Leon saw Aerith twirl her staff and black clouds formed around the creature, pointing towards Leon. The clouds began shooting bolts of lightning on the creature, forcing it to move forward lest it get hit again and again. The Heartless soon obliged and began flying towards Leon, its tail shooting more spheres of energy all aimed at him. Leon concentrated, timed his strikes ad deflected them all back towards the Heartless, blasting ineffectually against the creature's giant treasure chest. "Anytime now." He muttered again.

"Aw, don't get your panties on a twist, Leon." A blur of smoke and shadow began to flit on the buildings around them, surrounding the flying creature. As the creature made another flying lunge at Leon, who just dodged as always, Yuffie appeared out of nowhere somehow hurtling in midair straight towards the creature's tail and brought her oversized shuriken hurtling towards the end of the creature's tail. Her effort was rewarded by a piercing cry that was soon followed by another when Tifa jumped off an adjacent building and landed a straight kick at the same spot.

The creature tried to retaliate by swinging its tail to attack them only for a sudden shell of light to envelop them, protecting the two females from the brunt of the creature's attack. "Thanks, Aerith!" Tifa called out cheerfully as the two landed on the ground.

"No problem." Aerith replied sweetly.

"Ladies, let's concentrate!" Cid interjected. This thing isn't licked yet!" Just to prove the engineer's point, the creature began floating in the center of the square and opened its treasure chest, this time pointed at the two girls. It began spitting out large coins at an almost indecent speed. The barrage would have pulverized the two girls if it wasn't for Leon jumping in front of them and slashing repeatedly into the air, deflecting the coins away from them. Aerith brought up the rear and sent her own barrage of Firaga towards the creature, trying to draw its attention. "Shouldn't you two be doing your job?" She added after another ostentatious twirl of her staff.

"We're just getting warmed up." The two separated, Yuffie appearing and disappearing to and fro on the buildings to the left while Tifa ran up the walls of the buildings to the right. Both made a beeline for the creature's tail. The combined strikes from both shuriken and fist succeeded in dislodging the tail and the creature let out a painful howl, abandoning its coin attack and flying high into the sky.

Leon and Aerith joined the two fighters, who were panting from all the exertion. Aerith quickly cast Cure on the two, recharging their reserves of energy. "Is it over?" Yuffie gasped.

"Not by a long shot." Cid remarked, punctuated by another hideous roar. Suddenly, the four had to jump back as something exploded into a pillar of light at the spot that they had been occupying.

"What was that?" Aerith asked nervously.

She soon got the answer to her question. The four looked up and saw that the creature had returned and was flying at them in blinding speeds. An angry red aura was surrounding it as its body began spewing more and more balls of powerful energy. "Let's try not to get hit." Leon snarked as the four separated, each running in their own direction. The balls of light all exploded into large pillars upon making contact, forcing them to dodge, roll and run for their life as the flying monster continued strafing run after strafing run. The air was filled with smoke and dust as the creature systematically pound its way through the square, trying to destroy the four that had tried to do it in.

"We've got to stop this guy!" Leon heard Aerith say frantically through the comm. link. "If this keeps going on, the square's gonna be destroyed!"

"We'll rebuild where necessary." Leon replied professionally. "Right now, concentrate on trying to herd it to where it can do the least damage."

"That's easier said than done." Tifa added. "I can't see the thing and I'm running blind. Anyone care to turn around and look for it?"

"Watch out!" Yuffie called out. "Tifa, he's bearing down on you!"

"What!"

"Everyone, converge on Tifa's location!" Tifa only cursed under her breath as the giant shadow of the flying Heartless covered her own lithe form. Her rapid pace had to halt as the creature settled in front of her accompanied by a huge gust of wind that nearly blew her away.

"Oh great." The bartender said in disbelief. She had no chance of dodging the insane speeds this berserk Heartless can do. There were no alleyways or side streets to duck into, just a long line of tenement buildings that she hoped dearly would survive this onslaught. The Heartless in front of her let out a long, drawn-out roar of anticipation, telegraphing its next attack. Tifa braced herself, arms held crossed, feet planted firmly on the ground. She wasn't going to run away but her heart beat like a jackhammer against her chest.

This was going to hurt.

The creature beat its thin wings and the wind began to turn into a torrent of power. Tifa felt the creature hurl itself towards her and willed herself to not look away, to stare it straight in its dead, beady eyes. However, instead of the cataclysmic impact she had been expecting to crash into her body, a black figure darted in front of the Heartless and stopped it within its tracks. The shockwave created by the clash nearly took her off her feet but it was the shock of recognition that nearly did her in.

"Cloud?"

The swordsman didn't answer back but instead took a step forward. Letting out a lunge and a cry, he shoved the Heartless back with a slash from his sword, sending the creature back into the sky. "Rain down!" He followed it up by swinging his sword in a fiery aura and calling down a barrage of meteor shots, eliciting more cries of pain from the mutilated monster. Only then did he turn around and see Tifa.

Soon, the rest of the Restoration Committee found them there. "Nice of you to drop by!" Yuffie said in a way of a greeting."

"Are you staying for long?" Tifa asked tersely only for Cloud to look away at the question. "Have you found him?"

"Nearly," Cloud answered. "It'll take some more time. But for now, I'm here." He looked at Leon in the eyes. "If you'll have me."

Leon only nodded. "We've been having a bit of an infestation lately." He said wryly, pointing at the writhing creature in the air. "The Committee's always looking for some help and we'd be glad if you gave us a hand."

Cloud only gave him a small smirk and nodded back. "Looks like it's about ready to be sent back to the darkness." He said, shifting the bandaged First Tsurugi down on the ground.

"But it doesn't look like it'll play ball with us." Leon observed. "Aerith, think you can hit it from this far?"

Aerith shook her head. "Range is too much for me. Someone will have to get up there."

"But it's too high, even for me." Yuffie said. "Man, if only Sora was kind enough to teach us how to Glide, we'd be over there in a jiffy!"

Tifa only smiled. "I know what to do." She turned to Cloud and nodded before stepping away from him. She turned back to him and said "Ready when you are!"

"Right," Cloud nodded and set First Tsurugi on an angle against the ground facing Tifa. "Tifa's going to bring that thing down here." He said to the rest of the Committee. "Aerith, once the thing is down, Bind it to the ground so it can't escape. Then you, Leon and Yuffie, can finish it off." The rest nodded in affirmative to Cloud's orders. "It's all yours!" He shouted to Tifa.

Tifa took a deep breath and exhaled. Suddenly, she took a running start and jumped towards First Tsurugi. Cloud caught her feet by the blade's flat end and began to push against her momentum. Tifa arced back, planting her feet against the sword and, buoyed by Cloud's swing, was thrown straight into the air, making a beeline for the flying creature.

Using the momentum of Cloud's swing, Tifa caught the creature's head on a flying kick, sending it backwards. Tifa began to fall and, with a grunt of exertion, caught the treasure chest and hauled herself up on the creature's now vertical body with a flip, whirling in the air. "When will you Heartless learn?" She muttered angrily. Tifa pivoted and used all of her energy and strength and brought down a downwards punch towards the creature's chest. The wind whipped around her as Tifa clung into the rapidly plummeting monster before being thrown off by an almighty crash, sending her flying into the air and on the ground. "Aerith!" She called out.

"I'm here!" Aerith responded. Concentrating she closed her eyes and muttered to herself words to help her center her magic. She swung her staff and shouted, "Bind!" Sparks lighted up around the creature and soon it was thrashing in place, trying to break free of the powerful hold. "Your turn!"

"Yuffie!" Leon shouted, running towards the creature, his weapon's blade still alight with power.

"I've got your back!" Yuffie was running perpendicular to him, her shuriken out and ready as well. Both ran at the exact same speed, years of teamwork and practice in play here. The creature tried to struggle and break free but it was no use. Their blades clashed as they sliced their way through the Heartless beast. The creature writhed and choked and let out one last defiant scream as the darkness overtook it and disappeared, leaving behind nothing.

"We...did...it!" Yuffie panted before collapsing on the ground. Everyone ran up to her except for Leon who just smiled as the sounds of gentle snoring began to fill the air. He pressed a button on his comm link and said, "Cid, you there? Add that one to the tally."

"That makes it number 8566," Cid quipped. "Damn, that's not even counting the ones Sora and his party tore through."

"Oh yeah, Sora!" Leon suddenly looked concerned. "How are they?"

Cid snorted in laughter. "I'll let you hear for yourself."

**TSTSTSTSTSTS**

"Ow! _Ow! _Quit it!"

Sora tried to muffle his laughter behind his hands as Pete ran across the postern. Behind him, the claymore turrets loomed menacingly, shooting out a bolt of light every now and then into Pete's posterior. Donald and Goofy were laughing with abandon now, having tried and failed to contain it all. Mickey just smiled at his once-boss, enjoying the moment.

"Stop laughing! Owwww!" Pete tried to shake his fist at them only to receive several more laser shots. "Why, when I get my hands on you-"

"You'll do what, Captain Pete?" Sora said seriously only to break down laughing once more. This was not what he had envisioned to see here. A job that needed the assault of a major duty Heartless as distraction would mean at least that this job would be important. But if it was so important why send a bungler like Pete around? He had expected a heavyweight like the Phantom Blot but now they had to make do with this doofus.

Well, at least they didn't have to do anything. Just let Tron direct the lasers and their job is done.

"Oh this isn't worth it?" Pete lamented. "Just you wait, I'll get back at you mugs for this!" He turned tail and ran for it only to yelp back and jump into the air at another shot and another rousing chorus of laughter.

Sora chuckled out his last laughs until he noticed something on the ground. A shiny round object was reflecting rays of the sun. Frowning, he walked over to it and bent down. He picked it up and saw that it was a disc that had not been there beforehand. Pete must have dropped it when he was hit by that last laser bolt.

"Whatcha got there, Sora?" King Mickey asked as he, Donald and Goofy walked over to him.

"I don't know." Sora replied. He turned over the disc and suddenly let out a gasp. The other side was blank except for two things: an alarmingly familiar symbol and one word scrawled messily next to it. Mickey knelt down and, upon seeing the word, muttered into his comm. Link, "Gather everyone at Ansem's Study. We just got our missing piece into cracking the rest of the encryption." Sora only nodded as he tried to puzzle out the word on the disc.

_Repose_

**TSTSTSTSTSTS**

The air was thick with tension.

They were in Ansem's computer room, looking over the giant Heartless Manufactory that had caused so much chaos before. Sora, Donald and Goofy stood behind Cid as he muttered words and typed in symbols into the computer. Tifa had not joined them, instead preferring to stay in Ansem's study with Cloud, much to Sora's surprise. He had last seen the swordsman disappearing into the light with his nemesis. Sora had questions but he felt that Tifa deserved answers so they left the two alone while the rest of the Restoration Committee, minus a knocked out Yuffie who's sleeping it off at the bar, gathered around Ansem's computer.

"There!" Cid suddenly shouted in triumph, jolting everyone. "Found something!"

"Did you unlock it?" Sora asked eagerly. Leon had briefed them about the kind of information that was locked into the computer. Most of it was logs on all the research that Ansem conducted beforehand, with annotations added in by the apprentices. Xehanort's name kept popping up like a diseased bug, often with entire reports written by his hand. Most of the research was done around him as he insisted on trying to unlock what was within his murky past. Sora couldn't care less where that monster came from, only that he was gone for good.

Still, apparently there was a substantial amount of information still locked behind some incredibly good security. They had been trying for months to try and crack the code only to fail again and again. Even with Tron's help, who could very well be able to access data with considerable finesse, they were getting nowhere. Cid and Merlin had figured out that there was a part of the code missing, presumably in some sort of physical object. Without it, the information was of no use and would be locked away forever.

Pete's involvement had been a stroke of good luck.

"Nope," Cid replied to Sora's question, scratching the back of his head abashedly. "Still can't get past through the main firewalls. The code's locked with a two0tier password and all I can figure out is the second tier needs a _hell _of a lot of words."

"So what did you find?" Leon asked calmly, letting the engineer get to the point.

"Well," Cid looked at Sora slyly and said, "I've managed to find a door that should unlock the information we need. Seeing as how we can't find the password to it, or should I say the _key…"_

"You want me to go in there and unlock the door?" Sora said. "No problem!"

"We'll take care of it!" Donald proclaimed.

"Absolutely!" Goofy added.

"Now hold on!" Cid warned. "This ain't going to be some picnic, despite what Tron would say. The world inside the computer's changed quite a bit since you guys were there last. Heck , you might surprised."

"Also, the defenses behind this data are beefed all the way up to eleven. These won't be your normal Heartless or whatever that old Master Control Program was slugging. Whoever coded this data was a pro and we still don't know much about them guys in black coats. Who know's what they've got in their arsenal."

"I know." Sora said solemnly. That symbol had dispelled any doubts in him. He knew what to expect and would be ready to meet whatever it was. "Come on, beam us up!"

Cid smirked and saluted them before turning back towards the computer and pushing a few buttons. "You guys be careful now, alright?" Mickey admonished.

"Don't worr-" Before Sora could finish, a beam of light came from the giant red monitor and began derezzing him, Donald and Goofy into blocks of light. The light soon disintegrated, following the laser beam until there was nothing left of the trio.

"I hope those three make it out alive." Aerith said softly. All everyone else could do was nod.

* * *

BAH

I'm sorry but that had to be the most fillertastic chapter yet. I promise I'll do better next time. It's like Traverse Town in KH1 or Hollow Bastion in KH2: a sort of necessarry evil to get through along with doses of foreshadowing to help things speed along. Not to mention Sora doesn't get to do much here, which will be remedied in the next chapter, I rpomise you that.

So, as always, please leave your thoughts!


End file.
